Die Verfolgung
by Roeschen
Summary: 1981: Sirius nahm Harry mit. Zusammen mit Harry muss er sich vor Voldemort, seinen Anhängern und dem Phönixorden verstecken. Seine einzige Verbündete ist Sara, der die magische Welt völlig fremd ist...
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel: **Die Verfolgung

**Autor: **Roeschen

**Zusammenfassung: **1981: Sirius nahm Harry mit. Zusammen mit Harry muss er sich vor Voldemort, seinen Anhängern und dem Phönixorden verstecken. Seine einzige Verbündete ist Sara, der die magische Welt völlig fremd ist…

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört mir zwar nicht, aber dafür gehört mir meine Geschichte!

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Sirius Black starrte fassungslos auf das teilweise zerstörte Haus und das Dunkle Mal, das hoch über ihm am grauen Himmel schwebte. _Was hatte er getan?_ Seinen Zauberstab fest umklammernd, ging er vorsichtig den schmalen Pfad entlang, der zum Haus führte.

‚Oh, bitte lass sie am Leben sein!'; flehte er inbrünstig. Doch er wusste, dass sein Wunsch, sein verzweifeltes Hoffen nur eine Illusion war. Er trat durch die offene Tür, blieb einen Moment stehen und lauschte. Es war geisterhaft still, kein Geräusch war zu hören. Als das Licht seines Zauberstabes einen Augenblick später die finstere Halle erleuchtete, fiel sein Blick auf eine, am Fuße der Treppe, liegende Person und er spürte, wie seine Welt zusammenbrach.

„ James.", flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme und sank neben seinem besten Freund auf die Knie.

„Nein, James, bitte wach auf, wach auf!"

Er hob James hoch und hielt ihn in seinen Armen. Tränen begannen in seinen Augen zu brennen. Unterdessen bemühte sich sein Verstand zu begreifen, was geschehen war. James, der für ihn wie ein Bruder gewesen war, war tot. Dabei war er erst wenige Tage her, seit er sich von James in dem Glauben verabschiedet hatte, dass sein Freund und dessen Familie von nun an in Sicherheit sein würden.

Wie sehr hatte er sich doch getäuscht. Warum hatte er nicht gesehen, dass Peter der Verräter war? Er hatte James und Lily überredet den Geheimniswahrer zu tauschen; statt seiner hatten sie letztendlich Peter genommen und das nur auf seine Initiative hin. Seine Überzeugung niemand würde je in Peter den Geheimniswahrer der Potters vermuten, hatte sich als tödlicher Fehler erwiesen. Und nun hatte Peter James, Lily und Harry verraten und hatte sie Voldemort ausgeliefert. Die Schuld, die er fühlte, schien Sirius zu verschlingen. Aufschluchzend legte er James langsam zurück.

Dann ging er die Treppe hoch und machte sich auf die Suche nach Lily und Harry. Blind vor Tränen taumelte er ins Kinderzimmer, in dem er Lily ebenfalls auf dem Boden liegend vorfand. Ihr dunkelrotes schimmerndes Haar hatte sich wie ein Fächer um ihren Kopf ausgebreitet und beinah sah es so aus, als schliefe sie. Wie betäubt bückte er sich, hob Lily hoch und bettete sie behutsam auf das Sofa. Die hohe Stimme, die so unerwartet erklang, erschreckte ihn.

„Sili, auf!"

Sirius schwang blitzschnell herum. Er wagte es kaum zu glauben, dass….Harry lebte! Dort, hinter der Wiege, die umgefallen war, saß Harry und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. Sirius lief zu ihm und riss das Kind in seine Arme. Sein Patensohn war am Leben! Halb weinend, halb lachend drückte er Harry an sich. So fest hielt er das kleine Kind, dass Harry dagegen protestierte und zu weinen anfing. Den Griff lockernd, schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. Wie hatte Harry den Überfall nur überlebt? Es war ein Rätsel. Dass die Todesser Harry am Leben gelassen hatten, kam ihm wie ein unbeschreibliches Wunder vor.

„ Weine nicht, Harry. Ist ja gut.", murmelte er.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die merkwürdige Wunde auf Harrys Stirn, die einem Blitz zu ähneln schien. Wie lange er dort auf dem harten Fußboden kauerte, wusste er nicht. Nicht fähig sich zu rühren, saß er einfach nur da, starrte ins Leere und hielt seinen kleinen Patensohn so fest wie möglich an sich gedrückt.

Schritte auf der Treppe ließen ihn aufstehen. Sirius nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, richtete ihn auf die Türöffnung und hielt den Atem an. Sein Herz begann ihm bis zum Hals zu schlagen. Wenig später betrat Rubeus Hagrid …..das Zimmer. Erleichterung durchströmte Sirius. Sein Zittern verebbte.

„ Es ist so traurig. Sie waren die nettesten Menschen, die ich je gekannt habe.", schluchzte der Halbriese.

„ Und Harry hat Du- weißt- schon- wen besiegt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas einmal passieren würde. Aber ich muss Harry nun nach Surrey bringen.", fuhr er fort und wischte sich mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht.

Sirius glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass Harry mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel leben soll? Sie sind schrecklich! Nein, ich bin sein Patenonkel, ich werde das nie erlauben."

Aber im gleichen Moment erkannte er, dass niemand wusste, dass sie den Geheimniswahrer getauscht hatten. Wie er das Ministerium kannte, würden sie ihn wahrscheinlich ohne einen Gedanken zu verschwenden sofort nach Askaban bringen.

Die Todesser! Würden sie ihn verfolgen? Wenn es wahr war, dass Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte, aber nein, _das konnte nicht wahr sein!_

„ Woher weißt du, dass Harry Voldemort besiegt hat?", fragte er.

Als er den Namen des Dunklen Lords hörte, zuckte Hagrid zusammen.

„Dumbledore hat es gesagt. Harry hat seinen Todesfluch überlebt. Aber nun gib mir Harry. Albus wartet. "

Ein einjähriges Baby hatte Voldemort besiegt? Schwindel überkam ihm. Es war ihm, als könne er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Was sollte er tun? Er wollte Peter umbringen, sich an ihm rächen und ihn für diesen unaussprechlichen Verrat bezahlen lassen.

Es war jedoch unmöglich, auch wenn er es noch so gern getan hätte. Unter keinen Umständen konnte er Harry alleine lassen. Niemals würde Lilys Halbschwester seinen Patensohn aufziehen, den Sohn seines besten Freundes.

Fort! Er musste diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Fragte sich nur wohin, dachte er düster. Dann war da noch Hagrid. Er würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. Bekam Hagrid einen Auftrag von Dumbledore, führte er ihn auch aus. Bitten würden ihn nicht überzeugen.

Sirius wollte es nicht tun, sah jedoch keinen anderen Ausweg. … Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie:

„ Stupor!"

Hagrid, der nicht erkannt hatte was geschah, fiel zu Boden. Sirius' Blick hetzte durch den Raum und nachdem er wahllos ein paar Sachen Harrys in seine Taschen gestopft hatte, flüchtete er aus dem Zimmer. In seinen Armen trug er den kleinen Retter der Zaubererwelt.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall warteten unterdessen im Ligusterweg. Langsam begann Albus sich Sorgen zu machen. Hagrid hätte eigentlich schon längst da sein müssen. War irgendetwas passiert? Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts richtete seinen Blick auf den wolkenverhangenen Himmel und seufzte. Er hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten zu verstehen, was geschehen war. 

Sein Spion Severus Snape war zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht erzählt, dass er den Dunklen Lord zu den Potters begleitet hatte und er keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt hatte irgendjemanden zu warnen. Potter und Lily waren tot, aber ihr Sohn hatte überlebt und aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatte er es irgendwie fertig gebracht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, da er nicht nur den Todesfluch überlebt hatte, wie Severus vermutete, sondern auch das Verschwinden Voldemorts verursacht hatte. Albus hatte es nicht fassen können.

„ Warum hast du Harry nicht mitgebracht?", hatte er Severus befremdet gefragt. Severus hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt.

„ Er hatte nur eine kleine Schnittwunde auf seiner Stirn, sonst ging es ihm gut. Ich wollte dir so schnell wie möglich Bericht erstatten."

Albus hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und kurzerhand beschlossen Hagrid zu schicken um den kleinen Harry zu holen.

„ Glaubst du wirklich, dass Harry hier am besten aufgehoben sein wird?", fragte Minerva mit zweifelnder Stimme und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken. Zerstreut wandte er sich ihr zu und nickte.

„Ja, Harry wird bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel am sichersten sein, Minerva."

Nachdem sie noch eine Weile gewartet hatten und Hagrid immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, beschloss Albus nach Godric's Hollow zu apparieren. Minerva folgte ihm. Einen Augenblick standen sie vor dem kleinen Haus. Sie durchquerten den Garten und traten durch die offene Tür.

In der Halle sahen sie James Potter am Boden liegen. Im Kinderzimmer fanden sie schließlich Hagrid und Lily. In diesem Moment hörten sie laute Schritte und dann drängten sich etwa ein Dutzend Auroren und Ministeriumsleute durch die Tür.

„ Ist es wahr, dass Du- weißt- schon- wer besiegt worden ist, Albus?", rief Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, von der Tür her, während er wartete, dass ihm Platz gemacht wurde.

Albus aber antwortete ihm nicht. Sich über Hagrid beugend, …murmelte er leise:

„Ennervate."

Hagrids Augen flatterten und er setzte sich schwerfällig auf. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Entsetzen.

„Harry! Er hat ihn!"

„Wer hat Harry und was ist geschehen?"

„Sirius hat ihn. Er hat plötzlich seinen Zauberstab genommen und hat mich verflucht. Ich konnte nichts tun."

Albus sah aus, als hätten sich seine schlimmsten Vermutungen bestätigt.

„ Sirius Black war der Geheimniswahrer der Potters. Wir müssen Harry so schnell wie möglich finden.", sagte er und sah, wie Minervas Augen sich bestürzt weiteten und sie die Hand vor den Mund schlug.

„Er hat sie verraten?" rief sie.

„ Albus, was genau ist passiert?", wollte der Zaubereiminister ungeduldig wissen, der es endlich geschafft hatte das Kinderzimmer zu betreten.

Tief seufzend, hob Albus den Kopf und sah den Minister an.

„ Ich denke, wir sollten umgehend eine Versammlung des Phönixordens und des Ministeriums abhalten."

* * *

Erleichtert fiel Sirius auf das schmale Bett. Nachdem er Hagrid verflucht hatte und Godric's Hollow verlassen hatte, war er sofort zu seinem Haus am Grimmauldplatz appariert. Dort hatte er ein bisschen Muggel Geld und ein paar andere Dinge, die er vielleicht brauchen würde und seinen Besen mitgenommen. Wegen seiner unbedachten Apparation würden die Auroren wissen, dass er dort gewesen war. Nun, das ließ sich nicht mehr ändern. 

Dann war er zu einem billigen Muggel Hotel geflogen, irgendwo im Osten von London. Nun lag er auf dem Bett und hielt Harry in seinen Armen. Das kleine Kind weinte, sodass Sirius versuchte Harry in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Leise sang er ihm ein Schlaflied vor. Seine Bemühungen waren jedoch nicht sehr erfolgreich.

Harry hörte nicht auf zu weinen und rief nach seiner Mutter.

Sirius Herz brach. Was sagte man einem einjährigen Kind, dessen Eltern gerade umgebracht worden waren? Während sie beide zusammengekuschelt im Bett lagen, erfasste Sirius eine seltsame Leere. Erstjetzt traf ihn der Verlust mit aller Wucht. Wie bestürzend schnell sich seine Welt doch geändert hatte. Noch vor wenigen Stunden war er nichts ahnend und einigermaßen gut gelaunt spazieren gegangen. Er hatte sich von seiner Tätigkeit als Auror entspannen wollen, die ihm, seit James beschlossen hatte sich mit seiner Familie zu verstecken, noch stressiger vorkam.

Die kalte Luft einatmend, hatte er seine Schritte unbewusst in die Gegend gelenkt, in der James, Lily und Harry wohnten. Er vermisste seine Freunde sehr und der Gedanke, dass er sie so lange nicht mehr sehen würde, bis es für seine Freunde keine Notwendigkeit mehr gehen würde sich zu verstecken, hatte ihn noch bedrückter gemacht. Wer wusste schon wie lange es noch dauern würde Voldemort zu besiegen oder ob er überhaupt je besiegt werden würde? Wenig später hatte er das Haus und das Dunkle Mal gesehen.

Sirius schluckte, als er die Erinnerungen und die Hoffnungslosigkeit verdrängte. Doch er durfte nicht aufgeben. Wenn er das tat, war Harry verloren. Behutsam strich er Harry über das schwarze Haar. Er würde Harry beschützen, schwor er sich und dafür würde er tun, was auch immer nötig war.

Als Harry endlich völlig übermüdet einschlief, lag Sirius noch lange Zeit wach und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

In Hogwarts trafen sich in der Zwischenzeit die Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Remus Lupin war in einem Schockzustand. Erst vor wenigen Minuten hatte er erfahren, was sich in Godric's Hollow abgespielt hatte. Die tragischen Ereignisse hatten ihn getroffen und während er wie betäubt dasaß, weigerte er sich zu glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. 

Wie hatte Sirius sie nur so verraten können? Wie hatte er sich überhaupt jemals Voldemort anschließen können? Es war unbegreiflich für ihn, er konnte es nicht verstehen. Auf die Tür starrend, wartete er darauf, dass James und Lily jeden Moment hineinkommen würden und sich alles als ein grauenvoller Albtraum entpuppen würde.

Peter Pettigrew, der Remus gegenübersaß versuchte sich derweil hektisch zu entscheiden, was er tun sollte. Sollte er weglaufen oder sollte er bleiben?

Abgesehen von Sirius wusste niemand, dass Sirius vor wenigen Tagen zu ihm gekommen war und ihn gedrängt hatte, James' und Lilys Geheimniswahrer zu werden. Im ersten Augenblick war Peter so verblüfft gewesen, dass sich alle seine Probleme mit einem Schlag lösen würden, dass Sirius ihn erst ein zweites Mal hatte fragen müssen, bevor er in der Lage gewesen war, zu antworten. Die Dinge hatten sich allerdings anders entwickelt, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass Harry den Dunklen Lord besiegen würde.

Dessen Anhänger würden ihn bestimmt suchen und ihm die Schuld für den Fall des Gebieters geben. Der Gedanke ließ ihn schaudern. So lange, wie Sirius nicht auftauchen würde, war er in Sicherheit. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass der Order misstrauisch werden würde, sollte er plötzlich spurlos verschwinden. Viel besser war es abzuwarten. Er musste einfach den trauernden Freund spielen. Niemand würde auf den Gedanken kommen, ihn zu verdächtigen und alles würde gut werden. Als er merkte, dass er die letzten Minuten nicht ein Wort von dem, was gesagt worden war, mitbekommen hatte, hob er den Kopf und konzentrierte sich.

Gerade gab Severus bekannt, dass sein Dunkles Mal beinahe verschwunden war. Albus runzelte die Stirn und sagte mit ernster Stimme:

„Es ist von größter Wichtigkeit, dass wir Sirius Black finden. Er ist gefährlich und wir können nicht zulassen, dass Harry auch nur einen Augenblick länger als unbedingt nötig in seiner Gewalt bleibt."

Minerva schnappte nach Luft.

„Was willst du damit sagen? Er wird Harry doch nicht etwa töten, oder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Minerva. Es besteht die Möglichkeit. Er hat James und Lily an Voldemort verraten. Ist es da auszuschließen, dass er Harry ein Leid zufügt? Selbst wenn er Harry am Leben lässt, er wird ihn in diesem Fall sicherlich zu einem loyalen Anhänger Voldemorts erziehen. Das müssen wir auf jeden Fall verhindern."

„Was genau ist eigentlich geschehen, Albus? Harry hat ihn besiegt, nicht wahr? Er wird nicht wieder kommen, oder?", fragte Cornelius Fudge mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

Nachdenklich seine Finger verschränkend, lehnte sich Albus vor.

„Ich weiß genauso wenig wie Sie, was geschehen ist, Cornelius. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer hat Harry seine Begegnung mit Voldemort überlebt. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass Voldemort wieder kommen wird. Ich denke Harry hat Voldemort nur für eine Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt. Unsere erste Priorität ist es, meiner Meinung nach, Harry zu finden. Über die genauen Ursachen für die heutigen Geschehnisse können wir später immer noch diskutieren. Vielleicht werden wir es nie erfahren, wie Harry den Fluch überleben konnte."

„Ich werde augenblicklich veranlassen, dass jeder verfügbare Auror sich auf die Suche nach Black und dem Potter Kind begibt.", sagte Fudge.

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden ihn bald finden."

„ Jeder wird suchen. Je mehr desto besser.", entgegnete Albus entschieden.

* * *

Weit entfernt von Hogwarts, in einem dunklen, düsteren Haus, hielten zur selben Zeit Voldemorts Anhänger ein ähnliches Treffen ab. Lucius Malfoy, der sich eigenmächtig zum neuen Anführer erklärt hatte, ließ seine Blicke über die Todesser schweifen. Durch die zahlreichen Spione im Ministerium, hatte er sehr schnell erfahren, was geschehen war und er wusste, dass, würde er keinen Fehler begehen und würde er klug handeln, er eine nie wieder kehrende Möglichkeit hatte an unvorstellbare Macht zu gelangen. 

Er war sich sicher, dass sein Gebieter am Leben war. Wenn es ihm gelänge ihn zu finden, würde sich alles Weitere zeigen. Zuallererst jedoch musste er seinen Gebieter ausfindig machen. Der zweite Schritt bestand darin, dass Potter Kind zu finden und es in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Schließlich wusste Lucius warum sein Gebieter die Potters unbedingt hatte töten wollen und er war überzeugt davon, dass sein Gebieter sehr erfreut sein würde, wäre er in der Lage ihm das Kind zu überreichen. Lucius lächelte still, während er überlegte, wie er seine Pläne am besten in die Tat umsetzen konnte.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sirius durch einen lauten Schrei geweckt. Er schoss erschreckt im Bett hoch und sah sich panisch um, bis er begriff, wo er sich befand. Er war immer noch ziemlich erschöpft, als er Harry in die Arme nahm und versuchte ihn zu besänftigen. Das Baby brauchte Milch und etwas zu essen, dachte er einen Augenblick später. Die Frage war nur, wo er dieses herbekommen sollte.

Da fiel ihm ein, dass es in dem Hotel ja auch Frühstück gab. Als er Harry kurz unter die Dusche hielt, hörte sein Patensohn glücklicherweise auf mit seinem Geschrei, da das Baby fasziniert mit dem Wasser spielte. Sirius seufzte erleichtert. Harrys Weinen trug nicht gerade dazu bei seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Nachdem er Harry angezogen hatte und er selber ebenfalls fertig war, wollte er nach unten gehen.

Ein lautes Krachen verhinderte das jedoch. Er zuckte zusammen, schwang herum und sah ein braunweißes Knäuel an der Fensterscheibe kleben. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er seine Eule erkannte, die ein großes weißes Etwas – es sah aus wie der Tagesprophet – trug. Sirius setzte Harry auf dem Bett ab und holte seine ziemlich zerzauste Eule herein. Diese fiepte kurz und ließ sich auf der Fensterbank nieder. Harry, der das Geschehen gespannt beobachtete, lachte und streckte seine Händchen nach der Eule aus.

Währenddessen fiel Sirius' Blick auf die Titelseite. Dort war ein großes Foto von James, Lily und Harry abgebildet. Auch ein Foto von ihm strahlte ihm entgegen. Wie in aller Welt war der Tagesprophet an diese Fotos gekommen? Es schien so, dass der Tagesprophet sich nicht hatte entscheiden können, welche Überschrift er nehmen sollte. Es gab nämlich gleich mehrere:

‚ _Einjähriger Harry Potter besiegt Du- weißt- schon- wen'_

‚ _James und Lily Potter von Du- weißt -schon- wen ermordet'_

‚ _Todesser Sirius Black verriet die Potters'_

‚ _Harry Potter von Sirius Black entführt'_

Wenn es nicht so schrecklich gewesen wäre, hätte Sirius über den Tagespropheten gelacht. Aber die Bilder erinnerten ihn nur an die vergangene Nacht. Kaum hatte er angefangen die verschiedenen Artikel zu lesen, wurde er von Harry unterbrochen, der wieder anfing zu weinen. Sirius legte die Zeitung auf das Bett, hob Harry hoch und ging nach unten in das Speisezimmer. Außer ihm waren nur noch zwei weitere Gäste anwesend. Er setzte sich hin und begann Harry zu füttern.

„ Mils."

Sirius sah Harry ratlos an, während er überlegte, was Harry damit meinen könnte.

„ Was willst du haben?"

„ Mils" wiederholte Harry, hob sein kleines Händchen und wollte nach der Tasse greifen.

„ Milch! Vorsichtig Harry, sonst kippst du noch die Tasse um."

Während Sirius versuchte Harry zu füttern und dabei selber zu essen, warf er immer wieder kurze Blicke auf den Fernseher, der in einer Ecke stand und angeschaltet war. Er war schon seit jeher fasziniert von allen Dingen gewesen, die von Muggel hergestellt wurden. Den ersten Fernseher hatte er in Godric's Hollow gesehen. Lily hatte unbedingt einen in ihrem Haus gewollt. Plötzlich sah er etwas auf dem Bildschirm, das dazu führte, dass er seine Tasse Kaffee mit einer heftigen Handbewegung umwarf. Er sah sich selbst.

Da er wie gebannt auf dem Bildschirm starrte, bemerkte er nicht, dass der Kaffee das Tischtuch durchweichte und dass Harry versuchte mit der weichen Butter ein Bild auf den Tisch zu malen. Die Stimme im Fernseher erzählte, dass er ein gefährlicher Verbrecher war, der ein Ehepaar ermordet und ihren einjährigen Sohn entführt hatte. Sirius spürte, wie er in Panik geriet. _Hatte ihn jemand erkannt?_

Er war so ein Idiot. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in seinem Zimmer vergessen oder besser gesagt gelassen. Obwohl er im Auror- Training gelernt hatte, dass das etwas war, was man unter gar keinen Umständen tat. Er musste so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Hotel verschwinden. Der Besitzer würde ihn, sobald dieser die Nachrichten gesehen hatte, höchstwahrscheinlich erkennen. Sirius stand auf und hob Harry hoch, als sein Blick auf den Tisch fiel.

Der sah inzwischen so aus, dass man meinen könnte, dort hätte ein Kampf stattgefunden. Einen Augenblick betrachtete Sirius Harrys Zeichnungen, die sich von dem durchweichten Tischtusch abhoben. Kopfschüttelnd zuckte er die Achseln, versteckte sein Gesicht hinter Harrys Haarschopf und ging hinaus.

Glücklicherweise erreichte er sein Zimmer ohne Komplikationen. Er setzte Harry aufs Bett und begann die wenigen Sachen einzupacken. Unvermittelt hielt er abrupt inne. _Wo sollte er hin?_

Das Ganze war ein Albtraum. Ein fürchterlicher Albtraum. Er musste fort, das stand fest. Das war am wichtigsten. Der Besitzer des Hotels, bei dem er gestern bezahlt hatte, konnte ihn jederzeit erkennen und die Polizei anrufen.

Er packte zu Ende und drehte sich zu Harry um. Das Baby hatte inzwischen die Bettdecke mit seinen, Butter beschmierten Händchen, verziert. Sirius starrte ungläubig auf die Decke, dann auf Harry , der ihn fröhlich anschaute. Vorsichtig hob er Harry hoch und ging ins Badezimmer.

Minuten später flogen sie hoch am Himmel. Seine Eule flog neben ihnen her. Sie waren unsichtbar, zumindest hoffte Sirius das, da sie James Unsichtbarkeitsumhang benutzten. Damit beschäftigt einen Plan zu entwickeln, wie es weiter gehen sollte, bemühte er sich mit einer Hand seinen Besen und mit der Anderen Harry festzuhalten. Während es gestern noch einfach gewesen war mit Harry zu fliegen, erwies es sich heute als ausgesprochen schwierig.

Das Baby wand sich und bewegte sich in seinen Armen und streckte die Hände nach den Wolken aus. Nach einer kurzen Weile waren seine Nerven zum Zerreizen gespannt, da Harry ihm dauern zu entgleiten drohte.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass die Potters ein kleines Haus in Kanada besaßen. James hatte es ihm irgendwann einmal erzählt. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Albus Dumbledore oder irgendwer sonst davon wusste. Die Idee war perfekt, allerdings hatte er ein kleines Problem. Er wusste nicht, wo es war. Da Kanada zu groß war, als dass er das ganze Land durchsuchen hätte können, blieb ihm nur eine Möglichkeit.

Er musste nach Godric's Hollow zurückkehren. Vielleicht hatte James irgendetwas zurückgelassen, was ihm weiterhelfen könnte. Zwanzig Minuten später landete er vorsichtig in dem Garten von Godric's Hollow. Er war völlig erschöpft. Harry daran zu hindern herunter zu fallen war anstrengender gewesen, als die Quidditch Spiele in Hogwarts je gewesen waren. Mit Harry in seinen Armen ging er hinein. Dort fühlte er, wie ihn ein eisiges Frösteln erfasste. Er fühlte sich gefangen. Eigentlich hatte er nie die Absicht gehabt in dieses Haus zurückzukehren. Seine Augen fielen auf den Fleck, wo er James gefunden hatte.

Es war gerade gestern geschehen, aber es kam ihm vor, dass schon eine Ewigkeit vergangen war. Er holte tief Luft und betrat das Arbeitszimmer. Das wäre der eheste Platz, wo er etwas Brauchbares finden würde. Harry murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstehen konnte und fing an zu schreien, während er versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Sirius seufzte. Er fühlte sich so müde, dass er sofort einschlafen könnte. Aber er wusste, dass er hier nicht lange bleiben konnte. Auroren könnten kommen und nach ihm suchen. Er stellte den weinenden Harry auf den Boden und begann die Schreibtischschubladen zu durchsuchen.

Dabei kam er sich wie ein Verbrecher vor. Er fand Muggel Geld, diverse Schlüssel und einen Haufen von verschiedenen Papieren, die er sofort durchsah. Schließlich fand er was er gesucht hatte, ein kleines, in Leder gebundenes Adressbuch. Als er die Adresse des Hauses in Kanada vor sich sah, hätte er am liebsten einen großen Luftsprung gemacht. Er drehte sich nach Harry um, sein Patensohn jedoch war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Fluchend stürzte er in die Halle. Das Baby war gerade dabei die Treppe hochzustolpern.

Sirius, der sich schon ausmalte, wie Harry die Treppe runterstürzte, eilte herauf und hob ihn hoch. Harry murmelte wieder etwas Unverständliches und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„ Tu das nie wieder.", sagte er streng.

„ Jethee", war Harrys Antwort.

Sirius ging nach oben und kramte in Lilys und James' Schlafzimmer einen riesigen Koffer hervor. Hastig packte er alles ein, was auch nur im Entferntesten nützlich sein könnte. Er packte beinahe den gesamten Inhalt von Harrys Kleiderschrank und diejenigen Spielsachen ein, die er leicht erreichen konnte. Da der Koffer magisch war, war das glücklicherweise kein Problem.

Um sicher zu stellen, dass er nicht gleich erkannt werden würde, schnitt er sich seine langen Haare kurz und veränderte sie zu einem dunklen Blond. Er setzte Harry noch eine grüne Bommelmütze auf und verließ das Haus. In einer Hand trug er Harry, in der anderen Hand den Koffer. Als er den Garten durchquert hatte, warf er einen Blick auf seine Eule, die es sich auf einen der Bäume bequem gemacht hatte und zuckte die Achseln. Sie würde ihn schon finden. Zwei Straßen weiter stieg er in ein Taxi. Nach einer dreißigminütigen Fahrt erreichten sie den Flughafen. Drei Stunden später ließ Sirius sich völlig erledigt in den weichen Sitz des Flugzeuges fallen und schlief sofort ein, während er Harry fest an sich gedrückt hielt.

* * *

Unterdessen standen ein paar Ordensmitglieder und Auroren in der Halle von Godric's Hollow. Sie hatten Black bis hierher verfolgt. Gestern waren sie zum Grimmauldplatz gegangen, nur um festzustellen, dass es zu spät gewesen war. Black war nicht mehr da gewesen. Heute früh am Vormittag hatte das Ministerium von einem Anruf erfahren, den ein Muggel bei der Polizei getätigt hatte. Wegen diesem Anruf hatten sie das Hotel gefunden. Später riefen weitere Muggel an und berichteten von etwas Merkwürdigem, das sie in der Luft gesehen hatten. Sie beschrieben, dass es wie zwei Beine ausgesehen hatte. Der letzte Muggel hatte dieses Gebilde in der Nähe von Godric's Hollow gesichtet. So waren sie hierher gekommen. Dass fast das halbe Mobiliar verschwunden war, war das Erste, was ihnen auffiel. Sie waren wieder zu spät gekommen.

Remus Lupin stand derweil in Harrys Kinderzimmer und starrte auf die umgestürzte Wiege.

Unfähig sich zu rühren, schüttelte er den Kopf. _Warum war das geschehen? Warum hatte Sirius das getan? Warum?_

Doch fand er keine Antwort, wie er auch in der Nacht zuvor keine gefunden hatte, die er wachend in einem Sessel verbracht hatte. Erst in der Früh hatte ihn endlich die Müdigkeit übermannt.

Als er wenig später die Augen geöffnet hatte, hatte er ein Ziel. Ohne zu frühstücken hatte er seine Wohnung verlassen. Seine Gedanken wurden nur noch von Harry beherrscht. Sie mussten ihn finden. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass es ihnen gelingen würde. Das Ministerium hatte jeden mit der Suche nach Harry beauftragt, den es entbehren konnte und auch der gesamte Orden half mit.

Die Regierung der Muggel war auch informiert worden. Die Muggel hatten natürlich nicht die ganze Wahrheit erfahren. Die Zaubereiministerien der anderen Länder in Europa wussten auch Bescheid. Während die magische Welt den Untergang des Dunklen Lords feierte, wusste Remus, dass er erst wieder glücklich werden würde können, wenn Harry gefunden war. Und er würde den Auroren helfen Harry zu finden. Dieses Ziel, dieses Aufgabe würde ihn zumindest von seiner grenzenlosen Trauer ablenken. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und betrachtete sinnend den Garten. _Wo war Sirius bloß hingegangen?_

* * *

Um sieben Uhr am nächsten Morgen verließ Sirius den Flughafen. In seinen Armen schlief Harry. Sirius zog seine Jacke fester um sich, er fröstelte. Es lag ein bisschen Schnee auf den Straßen und es war kalt. Wenig später saß er gähnend in einem warmen Taxi.

Obwohl er im Flugzeug etwas geschlafen hatte, war er immer noch müde und erschöpft. Mitten in der Nacht war er von Harry geweckt worden. Seitdem war er wach gewesen, da Harry unbedingt spielen hatte wollen und absolut nichts davon gehalten hatte, wieder einzuschlafen. Dafür schlummerte er jetzt. Sirius drückte einen Kuss auf Harrys zerzauste Haare, wandte den Blick ab und schaute die restliche Fahrt über aus dem Fenster, wobei er der Landschaft, die an ihm vorüber zog, keinerlei Beachtung schenkte.

Eine Stunde später erreichten sie ihr neues Zuhause. Nachdem er den Fahrer bezahlt hatte, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Haus, vor dem sie standen.

Es war alt und ziemlich heruntergekommen. In dem Garten wuchsen alle möglichen Pflanzen durcheinander und das Gras war mindestens einen halben Meter hoch. Es war mehr eine Bruchbude, dachte er seufzend. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er ging durch den Garten, blieb vor der Eingangstür stehen und suchte nach den Schlüsseln, die er in Godric's Hollow gefunden hatte. Nach einer Ewigkeit fand er den richtigen Schlüssel. Harry, den er mit einem Arm festhielt, schaute ihm interessiert zu, als er aufschloss.

Als sie in das Haus traten, wurden sie von einer Staubwolke eingehüllt. Harry musste husten und begann zu weinen. Es war offensichtlich, dass seit Jahren niemand mehr im Haus gewesen war. So trat Sirius schnell wieder nach draußen, wo er sich bemühte Harry dazu zu bringen, mit dem herzerweichenden Weinen aufzuhören.

„ Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

Sirius fuhr zusammen und schwang herum. Auf der Strasse stand eine junge Frau. Sie hatte lange braune Haare, dunkle Augen und trug einen blauen Jogginganzug. Sie lächelte ihn an.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Sara Lennox betrachtete neugierig den jungen Mann, der ziemlich müde aussah und das süße Baby, das gerade am Weinen war. Sie hatte wie jeden Morgen gejoggt, als sie die beiden bemerkt hatte. Das alte Haus, von dem niemand auch nur den leisesten Schimmer hatte, wem es gehörte, hatte jahrelang leer gestanden und so war es nur natürlich, dass sie neugierig geworden war, als sie jemanden im Garten stehen gesehen hatte.

„ Ja, ich…denke, ich könnte etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Er will einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen.", sagte der Mann mit einem leicht besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„ Vielleicht kann ich es ja mal versuchen.", schlug sie vor.

Einen Moment lang sah er sie abwägend an, aber dann kam er auf sie zu und reichte ihr das Baby. Sara nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm und begann ihn zu schaukeln, während sie leise vor sich hin summte. Seine großen grünen Augen starrten sie an und überraschenderweise hörte sein Weinen schlagartig auf. Sara spürte, wie sie den Kleinen sofort in ihr Herz schloss. Auf seiner Stirn hatte er eine seltsame Narbe und Sara wunderte sich, wie er es nur geschafft hatte, dass sie wie ein Blitz aussah. Während ihm immer noch ein paar vereinzelte Tränen über die Wangen liefen, begann er zu sprechen:  
„Mama."

Nachdem er dieses eine Wort gesagt hatte, begann das kleine Kind erneut an zu wimmern. Seine Schreie waren herzzerreißend. Sara hob ihren Kopf und blickte zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann auf.

„Er vermisst seine Mutter."

„ Ja, seine Mutter starb vor ein paar Tagen."

Bestürzt schlug Sara eine Hand vor ihren Mund.

„Das tut mir so leid.", sagte sie leise.

Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich, wusste nicht recht, was sie sonst noch sagen sollte und schaute sich stattdessen um.

Während sie das alte und etwas verfallene Haus betrachtete, fasste sie einen schnellen Entschluss.

„Möchten Sie mit zu mir kommen? Ich könnte Ihnen ein kleines Frühstück machen. Vielleicht gelingt es uns dann ihn zu beruhigen."

Die hellblauen Augen des Fremden weiteten sich überrascht.

„ Das wäre wirklich nett von Ihnen. Vielen Dank. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass das Haus so ungemütlich sein würde. Wahrscheinlich braucht es Stunden, um es wieder einigermaßen bewohnbar zu machen."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Ich bin übrigens Sara Lennox und Sie?"

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie den Eindruck, dass in den Augen des Mannes Furcht aufblitzte. Er streckte seine Hand aus, lächelte sie an und sagte:

„Erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin James Evans und das ist Harry."

„Ebenfalls erfreut Sie zu treffen. Dann kommen Sie mal mit, Mr. Evans."

Mit dem Baby im Arm wartete sie, bis er den großen Koffer, der vor der Tür stand, geholt hatte. Sara begann entlang der verlassenen Straße zu ihrem Haus zu gehen, während Harry nach ihren langen Haaren griff. Es störte sie jedoch nicht im Geringsten.

Unterdessen seufzte Sirius leise. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht? Nun musste er einem völlig fremden Menschen vertrauen. Obwohl sie höchstwahrscheinlich eine Muggel war, konnte man es nicht hundertprozentig wissen. Außerdem, warum hatte er sich ausgerechnet mit James Evans vorgestellt? Irgendwie war es der erste Name gewesen, der ihm spontan eingefallen war. Sein Blick flackerte zu Harry. Es schien, dass Harry begeistert mit Saras Haar spielte. Glücklicherweise hatte er mit seinem Weinen endlich aufgehört. Minuten später standen sie vor einem kleinen Haus, das in blauer Farbe erstrahlte und einen kleinen Garten hatte.

„ Könnten Sie ihren Sohn kurz halten, Mr. Evans? Ich muss die Tür aufschließen."

Sirius zuckte zusammen und hoffte, dass Sara nichts bemerkt hatte, während er ihr Harry abnahm.

Nachdem Sara die Tür geöffnet hatte, führte sie sie durch einen schmalen Flur in die Küche.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch. Ich werde uns nur schnell etwas zu essen machen. Und für Harry, ich denke, eine warme Milch wäre erstmal das Beste."

Während Sara das Frühstück machte, versuchte sich Harry aus Sirius' Armen zu befreien.

„ Sili!" rief er plötzlich freudestrahlend aus.

Augenblicklich erstarrte Sirius. Harry, da er nicht in der Lage gewesen war ‚Sirius' zu sagen, hatte kurzerhand begonnen ihn mit 'Sili' anzureden. Abgesehen davon fiel ihm auch noch siedendheiß ein, dass Harry ihn ja überhaupt nicht mit ‚Papa' anreden würde. Wie sollte er das nur Sara erklären? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Sara nicht misstrauisch werden würde.

Die junge Frau drehte sich um, lächelte und fragte neugierig:

„Was hat Harry gesagt? Ich hab' es überhaupt nicht verstanden."

Sirius zuckte leicht zusammen und sah unbehaglich auf. Warum war er eigentlich so schreckhaft in letzter Zeit? Wirklich, langsam wurde er richtig hysterisch. Oder die Ereignisse hatten ihn mehr erschüttert, als ihm lieb war.

„Ah….ich weiß nicht. Er sagt oft Dinge, die ich…nicht verstehe."

„Oh, natürlich. Aber er wird es sicher bald lernen. Wie alt ist Harry eigentlich?"

„Er ist ein Jahr alt."

„So, die Milch ist fertig. Kann ich Harry füttern? Dann können Sie ungestört essen."

„ Natürlich. Und vielen Dank noch mal für das Frühstück. Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, Miss Lennox."

„Gern geschehen. Aber sagen Sie Sara zu mir."

„Und ich heiße Si….ah…James."

Wie dumm war er eigentlich, dass er von allen Namen, die er Sara hätte nennen können, ausgerechnet den seines Freundes wählte? Nun musste er ertragen, dass Sara ihn mit James' Namen ansprach. Für einen Moment schloss er schmerzerfüllt die Augen, als er sich an seinen Freund erinnerte.

„James, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Saras besorgte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Doch, doch. Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde."

„Dann essen Sie erst einmal auf und später zeige ich Ihnen das Gästezimmer. Ich denke, es wird Ihnen gut tun, ein bisschen zu schlafen. Sie können für eine Weile hier bleiben. Das ist kein Problem. Morgen können wir ja anfangen uns um Ihr Haus zu kümmern."

Sirius war völlig verblüfft, dass Sara einen kompletten Fremden in ihr Haus ließ, aber er war ihr auch unglaublich dankbar für ihre Hilfe. Langsam machten sich die Strapazen der letzten zwei Tage wirklich bemerkbar.

Eine Stunde später war Sirius in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen, während Sara, die von Harry völlig hingerissen war, mit dem schwarzhaarigen Baby spielte.

* * *

In England waren mehrere Menschen auf einem kleinen Friedhof zusammengekommen, um dem Begräbnis von James und Lily Potter beizuwohnen. Remus Lupins schmales Gesicht war von tiefer Trauer gezeichnet. Unterdessen machte Peter Pettigrew, der neben Remus stand, einen eher nervösen Eindruck. Zu sagen, dass Peter sich unwohl fühlte, war eine Untertreibung. Während er auf den Boden starrte, um dem Anblick der Särge zu entgehen, schrie eine kleine hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Kopf, dass er es gewesen war, der dieses verursacht hatte. Doch verdrängte er diesen Gedanken sehr rasch. Gähnend sehnte er sich nach der Vergangenheit zurück. Wäre doch alles nie geschehen, dachte er. Es wäre immer noch alles gut und er bräuchte jetzt nicht solch eine Angst zu haben.

Die letzten Tage hatte er kaum geschlafen. Er wurde beinahe verrückt vor Angst, dass ein Todesser, der noch nicht gefangen genommen worden war oder Sirius Black vor seiner Haustür auftauchen könnte, um ihn umzubringen. Es war seltsam, dass er nun einen Mann fürchtete, der einmal einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen war. Während Peter sich Sorgen machte, trauerte Remus still um seine toten Freunde und schwor ihnen, dass er alles dafür tun würde, um Harry zu finden. Leider hatten sie seit gestern nicht den geringsten Hinweis gefunden, der auch nur den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt für Sirius' und Harrys Aufenthaltsort lieferte. Es schien beinahe so, dass Sirius und Harry sich in Luft aufgelöst hatten.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy kam zu der exakt gleichen Schlussfolgerung. Wegen seiner Macht, seinem Geld und seiner vielen nützlichen Verbindungen war es geradezu lächerlich einfach gewesen, Cornelius Fudge davon zu überzeugen, dass er unter der Wirkung des Imperius -Fluch gestanden hatte und somit an allen Verbrechen, die er begangen hatte, keine Schuld trug.

Der Zaubereiminister war wirklich ein Dummkopf, dachte Lucius verächtlich. Das allerdings hatte sich stets als Vorteil erwiesen, sodass er über Fudges mangelnde Intelligenz eigentlich nur erfreut sein sollte.

Während er im Zimmer hin- und herging, machte er plötzlich auf dem Absatz kehrt und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einige andere Leute, die ebenfalls anwesend waren und begann sie anzuschreien:

„Seid ihr so beschränkt, dass ihr noch nicht einmal in der Lage seid, Black und das Potter Kind zu finden? Sie müssen ja schließlich irgendwo sein! Und ich will wissen wo sie sind! Ich denke nicht, dass Black in ein Hotel gehen würde. Nein. Dafür ist er zu klug. Er wird nach einem Ort suchen, den er für sicher hält und das wird garantiert kein Hotel sein. Vielleicht….ja, bringt Pettigrew zu mir. Vielleicht weiß er, wo Black sich verstecken könnte und wenn nicht, werden wir ihm helfen sich zu erinnern. Nun geht und macht zur Abwechslung einmal etwas Sinnvolles."

Einige Minuten später war Lucius allein. Während er sich über eine Karte beugte, auf der Europa dargestellt war, überlegte er, wo Black sich mit Potter versteckt hielt und was viel wichtiger war, an welchem Ort sich der Dunkle Lord aufhielt. Aber bald würden sie es wissen. Er hatte seine besten Leute ausgeschickt, um den Gebieter zu suchen und zu finden. Hoffentlich würden sie bald mit den erwarteten guten Nachrichten zurückkehren.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Es war Mitte November, als die Todesser, die Lucius Malfoy ausgeschickt hatte, um ihren Herrn zu suchen, zurückkehrten und ihm die Neuigkeiten brachten, dass der Dunkle Lord, obwohl sehr schwach, noch am Leben war und sich augenblicklich in einem Wald in Rumänien versteckte. Nachdem sie ihm alles erzählt hatten, was der Dunkle Lord ihnen befohlen hatte, lächelte Lucius zufrieden und gratulierte sich, dass er so ein Genie war.

Ein paar Tage vorher hatten einige Todesser es endlich geschafft Peter Pettigrew zu entführen und es war mehr als einfach gewesen ihn davon zu überzeugen, ihm alles mitzuteilen, was er wissen wollte. Obwohl Peter nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt hatte, wo Black mit dem Kind hingegangen sein könnte, hatte er ihm den Namen von Potters Anwalt verraten und diese Information hatte sich als ausgesprochen wertvoll erwiesen. Er hatte Peter erlaubt wieder zu gehen, da er gedacht hatte, dass diese ahnungslose dumme Kreatur ihm später vielleicht noch nützlich werden konnte.

Man konnte ja nie wissen, was für Überraschungen die Zukunft noch bereithalten würde. Gestern war er dann mit der Hilfe von fünf weiteren Todessern in das Haus von Potters Anwalt eingebrochen und nach einer kleinen Foltersitzung war sein Opfer sehr gesprächig geworden. Sobald er alles Wissenswerte herausgefunden hatte, hatten sie den Mann umgebracht und hatten alle Papiere mit sich genommen.

Er hatte erfahren, dass James Potter noch andere Besitztümer gehabt hatte, als Godric's Hollow. Ein Haus in Kanada, eines in Frankreich, eines in Schottland und sogar eines in Italien. Eine Information, die ihn sehr überrascht hatte, da er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte, dass Potter so reich war. Sofort hatte er einigen seiner Leute den Auftrag gegeben, herauszufinden, in welches der Länder Black verschwunden war.

Da er wusste, dass Black und Potter unzertrennlich und so nahe wie Brüder gewesen waren, glaubte er, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass Black die verschiedenen Häuser kannte. Vielleicht war er sogar in der Vergangenheit zusammen mit Potter schon einmal in einem der Häuser gewesen. Natürlich gab es die Möglichkeit, dass Black woanders hingegangen war, aber er bezweifelte das.

Er hatte mit seiner Frau gesprochen, die eine Kusine von Black war und sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass Black keine weiteren Besitztümer hatte. Nur das Haus am Grimmauldplatz gehörte ihm noch und dort versteckte er sich nicht. Lucius ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und begann konzentriert über die Vorbereitungen nachzudenken, die er treffen musste, um seinem Gebieter seinen Körper zurückzugeben und ihm zu helfen wieder die Macht zu ergreifen.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später stand Sirius Black im Wohnzimmer und schaute sich müde, aber sehr stolz im Zimmer um. In den letzten Wochen hatte er es geschafft das Haus zu säubern und es wieder bewohnbar zu machen und nun war er endlich fertig. Jeder Raum des Hauses erstrahlte in neuem Glanz.

Es hatte länger gedauert, als er eigentlich erwartet hatte, doch so einfach, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, war es gar nicht gewesen. Solange Harry bei ihm gewesen war, war es überhaupt nicht möglich gewesen, zu arbeiten, da der Kleine ihn immer davon abgehalten hatte. Sara, die vormittags in einer Grundschule unterrichtete, hatte dann nachmittags auf Harry aufgepasst, während er sich nach Kräften bemüht hatte, das Haus wieder bewohnbar zu machen.

Abgesehen davon hatte er natürlich keine Magie angewandt und manchmal waren ihm die Muggel Methoden ziemlich abstrakt vorgekommen, aber er hatte vermeiden wollen, dass Sara noch misstrauischer werden würde, als sie es ohnehin schon war, da er ihre Fragen, wo er vorher gewohnt hatte und was er beruflich machte, ziemlich ausweichend beantwortet und sie dann gebeten hatte, ihm keine Fragen mehr zu stellen, da er nicht über seine Vergangenheit sprechen wollte.

Es schien so, als ob Sara dies widerwillig akzeptiert hatte. Kritisch war es nur geworden, als sie sich darüber gewundert hatte, dass Harry ihn mit ‚ Sili ' ansprach, aber da hatte er einfach mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt, dass es ihm auch unerklärlich war.

„ James! Abendbrot ist fertig!", rief Sara und so warf Sirius dem Wohnzimmer noch einen letzten Blick zu und marschierte in die Küche, in der er Sara und Harry am Tisch sitzen sah.

Er und Harry waren vor fast einer Woche von Saras kleinem Häuschen hierher gezogen und seine Eule war auch endlich eingetrudelt.

Sara hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass er nicht das Geringste vom Kochen verstand und so hatte sie ihm angeboten, ihm zu helfen die diversen Mahlzeiten zuzubereiten. Offensichtlich traute sie ihm nicht zu, dass er sehr wohl in der Lage war, Harry richtig zu ernähren. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er mehr als erleichtert gewesen, dass sie ihm half sich um Harry zu kümmern. Nie zuvor hatte er so viel Zeit mit Harry verbracht, in der er alleine gewesen war. Es war immer Lily da gewesen, die sich in erster Linie um Harry gekümmert hatte und es war etwas völlig anderes, wenn man ein kleines Baby oft besuchte oder ob man sich wirklich um eins kümmern musste und für so ein kleines Geschöpf allein verantwortlich war.

Er hatte sich ziemlich häufig gefragt, warum Sara ihm eigentlich so viel half. Er vermutete, dass sie es in erster Linie für Harry tat und seinen Patensohn einfach ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Was natürlich auch kein Wunder war. Sein Patensohn war das süßeste Baby auf der Welt. Aber irgendwie wünschte er sich in letzter Zeit doch, dass sie es nicht nur für Harry tat. Sirius setzte sich und betrachtete seinen Patensohn, der, wie es schien, gerade glücklich mit seinen Karotten spielte.

Die ersten Tage waren fürchterlich gewesen, da Harry hauptsächlich nach seinen Eltern geschrieen hatte. Nachdem Harry begriffen hatte, dass seine Eltern nicht wiederkommen würden, wie sie es sonst immer getan hatten, wenn sie ihn in der Obhut ihrer Freunde gelassen hatten, hatte Harry viele heftige Schreianfälle gehabt und er und Sara hatten extreme Schwierigkeiten gehabt, das kleine Kind zu beruhigen und ihn dazu zu bringen mit seinem Weinen aufzuhören. Außerdem hatte er jedes Mal eine Heidenangst gehabt, Sara könnte merken, dass Harry auch nach seinem Papa schrie.

Da Harry aber meistens geweint hatte, ohne nach seinen Eltern zu rufen, war es ihr glücklicherweise nicht aufgefallen. Nun schien es allerdings so, als ob Harry irgendwie die Abwesenheit seiner Eltern akzeptiert hatte.

„ Nein, Harry. Du sollst die Möhren essen, nicht mit ihnen spielen.", sagte Sara, hob Harry aus seinem Kinderstuhl heraus und begann ihn zu füttern. Sirius konnte nicht umhin, als bei diesem Anblick zu lächeln. Sie sahen so süß zusammen aus. Während er sie beobachtete, fühlte er wie die Traurigkeit und das Gefühl der Schuld wieder in ihm emporstiegen. Es war falsch. Es sollte nicht Sara sein, die Harry auf ihrem Schoß hielt und ihn fütterte, nein, es sollte Lily sein und nicht er sollte ihnen zusehen, sondern James.

„James? James! Alles in Ordnung? Du sahst für einen Moment so seltsam aus.", fragte Sara mit leicht besorgter Stimme und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

Er sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, Sara. Wirklich."

Sara musterte ihn argwöhnisch, aber fragte zu seiner Erleichterung nicht weiter und fuhr fort Harry zu füttern. Unvermittelt begann das kleine Baby ohne ersichtlichen Grund zu weinen. Doch es war nicht Harrys normales Verhalten, da seine Schreie sich in Sekunden zu einer unglaublichen Intensität steigerten und Sirius wurde schnell sehr besorgt, als er sah, dass Harrys kleines Gesicht von heftigem Schmerz gezeichnet war.

Sara, die versuchte, Harry zu beruhigen, sah verwirrt aus. Sirius spürte jedoch, mit hundertprozentiger Gewissheit, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Er hatte sein Auror- Training schließlich nicht umsonst absolviert. Angespannt starrte er sein Patenkind an und als er sah, dass Harry mit seinen kleinen Händchen nach seiner Stirn griff und Harrys Narbe dunkelrot leuchtete, erfasste ihn eine unbeschreibliche Angst. Er drehte sich um, ging mit großen Schritten zum Fenster und versuchte vorsichtig hinauszuspähen.

„James! Mit Harry stimmt irgendetwas nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht beruhigen!"

Sirius war allerdings gerade das Herz stehen geblieben, er hatte ein paar Schatten in seinem Garten entdeckt und er wusste, dass es von größter Wichtigkeit war, dass er Harry und Sara so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus bekam. _Wie zum Teufel hatten sie sie nur gefunden?!_ Wer immer das da draußen auch sein mochte.

Ohne nachzudenken, drehte er sich um und sprintete die Treppe hoch, in sein Zimmer und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Er steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche und eilte nach unten.

„Sara, komm, wir müssen sofort das Haus verlassen!", sagte er heftig.

Sara starrte ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte, während sie Harry leicht hin und her wiegte.

„Was? Warum? Wir müssen Harry helfen. Ich glaube, wir sollten einen Arzt rufen, James.", entgegnete Sara und sah ihn …an.

„Nein. Komm jetzt. Ich werde es dir später erklären."

Sirius hob sein schreiendes Patenkind hoch und ergriff Saras Arm. Dann zerrte er sie aus dem Zimmer.

„James! Was soll das? Was machst du da?", schrie Sara und versuchte vergeblich ihren Arm aus Sirius' Griff zu befreien.

„Sei um Himmels Willen leise! Bitte sei leise! Sie werden uns sonst umbringen! Ich wird' es dir später erklären. Vertrau mir!"

Sirius ließ sie los und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Mund, während er verzweifelt hoffte, dass er Harry nicht erstickte, aber sein Geschrei war zu gefährlich. Er öffnete die Hintertür und schlich vorsichtig quer durch den Garten. Sara folgte ihm und war glücklicherweise, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, still. Sirius lauschte währenddessen und versuchte herauszufinden, wo sich ihre Verfolger gerade aufhielten. Er kam zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass sie immer noch auf der anderen Seite waren und so seltsam es auch klang, es schien so, als ob sie warteten. Aber auf was oder wen, konnte er nicht sagen.

Waren es Todesser oder hatte ihn der Phönixorden gefunden? Wer das da war, der in seinem Garten herumschlich, war eigentlich völlig egal, wichtig war nur, dass sie sie gefunden hatten. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Sirius sie zu einem kleinen Wald geführt, während er die ganze Zeit konzentriert auf das gedämpfte Weinen gelauscht hatte. Als er seine Hand nun wegnahm, zerrissen ihm die Schreie das Herz und er bemerkte entsetzt, dass sich Harrys Stirn glühendheiß anfühlte.

„Erkläre, James. Sofort. Oder ich rufe die Polizei." Saras Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie ihn ansah.

„_Was sollte das eben?_ Und was ist mit Harry los? Und wer will wen umbringen?"

Sirius starrte Sara an, als ob er sich gerade erinnern würde, dass sie auch noch da war und sagte:

„Sara, die Wahrheit ist ein bisschen kompliziert und du wirst mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben. Aber jetzt ist keine Zeit dafür.", und drückte Harry enger an sich, während er hektisch darüber nachdachte, was er nun tun sollte.

„Die Wahrheit? Dann hast du mir die ganze Zeit etwas vorgelogen? Und ich habe dir vertraut! Wer bist du? Ein Verbrecher?"

Plötzlich ließ Harry einen fürchterlichen Schrei ertönen und begann sich aufzubäumen.

„Großer Gott! Harry braucht Hilfe! Wir brauchen einen Arzt!"

„Sara! Ein Arzt würde Harry auch nicht helfen. Glaub mir!"

Sirius versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Seine Gedanken waren in einem chaotischen Wirrwarr, während sein Herz mit der doppelten Geschwindigkeit wie sonst dahinraste. Was um Himmels Willen hatte Harrys Zustand nur bewirkt? Was passierte mit seinem Patensohn? Dass Harry große Schmerzen hatte, war offensichtlich. Hatte es vielleicht etwas mit Voldemort zu tun? Sirius betrachtete Harrys Narbe, die nun leuchtenrot brannte und seine Vermutung kam ihm immer logischer vor. Sein Hirn versuchte verzweifelt eine Lösung zu finden, wie er Harry helfen könnte, er hatte jedoch nicht die leiseste Ahnung.

„Gib mir Harry, James. Sofort! Ich bringe ihn ins Krankenhaus!"

Sirius fluchte leise und sah Sara an, die mit angstverzerrtem Gesicht auf Harry blickte, der sich in seinen Armen wand.

_Was sollte er bloß tun?_ Sara vertraute ihm nicht, was eigentlich nicht weiter überraschend war, aber nun bereitete es ihm nur Schwierigkeiten. Harrys Schreie, da war er sich sicher, konnte man meilenweit hören und würden wahrscheinlich bald die Gestalten in seinem Garten oder die Bewohner dieses Gebietes alarmieren, seine Sorge um Harry steigerte sich ins Unermessliche und um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, konnte die Situation nicht schlechter sein. Nichts, was er je in seinem Auror- Training gelernt hatte, hätte ihn auf so eine Lage vorbereiten können. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und bevor Sara auf die Idee kommen könnte, ihn anzugreifen um Harry zu retten, schrie er:

„ Imperio!"

Er befahl Sara ihm zu folgen und mir ihr und dem schreienden Harry im Arm rannte er tiefer in den Wald hinein. Er wusste, dass es keine brillante Idee war, wenn er ehrlich war, dann wusste er eigentlich überhaupt nicht was er machen sollte und dass er Sara nun entführte, würde sich zu noch mehr Problemen entwickeln, aber sein wichtigstes Ziel war jetzt, dass niemand Harrys Geschrei hören konnte und sie ausfindig machen konnte.

Das war einfach zu gefährlich. Alleine gegen diese Unbekannten anzutreten, war aussichtslos. Außerdem musste es doch irgendetwas geben, das Harry helfen würde. Oder? Um es kurz zu sagen, war er in Panik geraten. Während seine Angst um Harry immer weiter zunahm, begriff er wirklich, wie sehr er seinen kleinen Patensohn liebte.

* * *

Severus Snape schnappte nach Luft, während er mit seiner Faust gegen die Tür von Albus Dumbledores Schlafzimmer schlug. Nach einer Zeitspanne, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, öffnete sich endlich die Tür und ein verschlafen aussehender Albus starrte ihn erstaunt an. 

„Severus? Was in aller Welt ist geschehen?"

„Vor einigen Minuten begann das dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm mit unglaublichen Schmerzen zu brennen und das Bild wird seitdem von Sekunde zu Sekunde deutlicher. Du weißt, dass, nachdem die Potters umgebracht worden sind und ihr Sohn den Dunklen Lord besiegt hat, das Mal beinahe verschwunden ist und jetzt hat es die gleiche Schärfe und ist fast so klar zu erkennen, wie vor Halloween.", sagte Severus, während er nicht verhindern konnte, dass sich ein leichtes Beben in seine Stimme schlich.

Albus' Augen verloren augenblicklich ihr Glitzern und die beiden Zauberer sahen sich an. Beide hatten sie sehr ernste Gesichter. Sie wussten, was dieses bedeutete. Sie waren beide intelligent genug, um sofort die einzige und richtige Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen.

Aber es schien so, dass keiner es wagte, die Bedeutung der Geschehnisse in Worte zu fassen, so als ob sie dachten, dass es nicht wahr werden würde, solange es niemand aussprechen würde.

„Was ist passiert?"

Sie drehten sich um und erblickten Minerva McGonnagal, die sie mit bangen Augen ansah.

„Ich habe Geräusche gehört. Da bin ich aufgewacht.", fuhr sie fort.

„Voldemort. Wir glauben, dass er gerade seinen Körper wieder bekommt, Minerva.", sagte Albus schließlich mit resignierter Stimme.

Minerva wurde aschfahl und starrte sie ungläubig an.

* * *

Eine Stunde später hatte sich der Phönixorden versammelt. Sie alle waren aufs äußerste bestürzt und keiner wollte die neuesten Entwicklungen glauben. Seitdem sie den Anwalt der Potters tot aufgefunden hatten, hatten sie ihre Bemühungen den kleinen Harry zu finden, vervielfältigt. 

Keiner von ihnen hatte geglaubt, dass der Mord an Potters Anwalt ein Zufall gewesen war. Sie verdächtigten die Todesser hinter der Tat, die offensichtlich nach etwas gesucht hatten. Der Zustand des Tatortes hatte diese Schlussfolgerung offensichtlich gemacht, auch wenn es ihnen ein Rätsel war, wonach die Mörder gesucht hatten. .Sie waren sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass die Todesser nichts Wichtiges gefunden hatten.

Albus, der einen Tag nach Halloween mit James' und Lilys Anwalt gesprochen hatte, um ihn zu fragen, ob James noch andere Besitztümer hatte, wohin Black vielleicht verschwunden sein könnte, hatte nur erfahren, dass Godric's Hollow der einzige Besitz von James und Lily Potter gewesen war. Seitdem machte sich Albus schwere Vorwürfe, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass der Anwalt in Gefahr sein könnte. Aber nun war es ohnehin zu spät. Dumbledores Blick wanderte über die vielen versammelten Mitglieder und sagte:

„Nun ist es wichtiger denn je, dass wir Harry finden. Voldemort ist zurück. Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel und wenn Black Harry Voldemort aushändigt, möchte ich über die Konsequenzen lieber nicht nachdenken. Abgesehen davon, müssen wir natürlich wieder zu kämpfen anfangen."

Die Zauberer und Hexen starrten sich gegenseitig an, mit Gesichtern, die von Angst und Entsetzen gezeichnet waren. Nun konnte keiner von ihnen glauben, dass sie vor drei Wochen noch gefeiert hatten, dass sie damals überglücklich und voller Hoffnungen für die Zukunft gewesen waren, eine Zukunft ohne Angst, eine Zukunft ohne Krieg. Nun waren alle ihre Hoffnungen in tausend Stücke zerbrochen.

Remus Lupin stand derweil neben dem Fenster und schaute auf den See, der in der Dunkelheit leicht schimmerte. Seine Hoffnung Harry schnell zu finden, hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst und seine Hoffnung Harry jemals wieder zu sehen, ebenfalls. Mit der Auferstehung Voldemorts würde es beinahe unmöglich sein Harry zu finden.

Sobald Harry in Voldemorts Gewalt war…Remus schauderte. Er konnte sich diesen grauenhaften Gedanken nicht ausmalen. Er drehte sich um und sein Blick fiel auf Peter, seinen letzten Freund, der übrig geblieben war. Peter sah fürchterlich aus und seit Halloween schien er sich dauern in einem Zustand der Angst zu befinden. Sein Verhalten war merkwürdig und langsam begann es ihn zu beunruhigen.

Es schien, als ob Peter in letzter Zeit ziemlich gealtert war, aber vielleicht sollte er dem keine zu große Bedeutung beimessen. Er selber sah wahrscheinlich nicht besser aus. Die schrecklichen Geschehnisse hatten sie beide sehr betroffen und hatten ihr Leben für immer verändert. Remus begann sich wieder zu konzentrieren und versuchte Albus zuzuhören, der mit grimmigem, aber entschlossenem Gesicht sprach.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Der Dunkle Lord betrachtete verächtlich den kleinen Teddybär, der auf dem Fußboden lag, während kalte Wut in ihm aufstieg. Nachdem seine treuesten Anhänger ihm endlich geholfen hatten, wieder einen Körper zu bekommen – natürlich hatten sie viel zu lange dazu gebraucht – hatte er von Lucius Malfoy erfahren, dass es ihnen gelungen war, den Aufenthaltsort dieses unseligen Potter Kindes in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Als er jedoch hier angekommen war, hatte er feststellen müssen, dass seine Anhänger sogar zu dumm dazu waren, um einen Zauberer und ein einjähriges Kind gefangen zu nehmen, obwohl dieses Kind ihn beinahe getötet hatte. Ein Umstand, den er immer noch nicht fassen und verstehen konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz würde er dieses Baby töten, sobald er es gefunden hatte. Er musste es töten, genau wie dessen Eltern. Außerdem hatte es ihn lächerlich gemacht. Er, der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, war drei Wochen lang außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, von einem Baby! Auch dafür würde es bezahlen. Er würde das Kind und Black finden, selbst wenn seine Todesser jeden noch so winzigen Winkel der Welt durchsuchen müssten.

* * *

Sirius Black saß gegen eine mächtige Eiche gelehnt und starrte geistesabwesend in die langsam aufgehende Sonne. Sein Kopf schwirrte unterdessen von unzähligen Gedanken. Obwohl er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte, war er hellwach. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden hatten ihn nicht zu Ruhe kommen lassen. Besorgt senkte er wieder seine Augen und musterte Harry, den er schützend in seinen Armen hielt, bestimmt schon zum tausendsten Male. Eine oder zwei Stunden, nachdem sie aus ihrem Haus geflohen waren, war Harry völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen. Sirius legte seine Hand auf Harrys Stirn und seufzte. Sie fühlte sich immer noch wärmer an, als sie es normalerweise sollte, aber glücklicherweise glühte Harry nicht mehr so stark, wie vorhin.

Er atmete ruhig und seine Narbe hatte die zornige rote Farbe verloren. Was auch immer Harrys Zustand bewirkt hatte, jetzt ging es ihm auf jeden Fall besser. Sirius war beinahe sicher, dass Voldemort die Ursache gewesen war. Die Frage war nur, wie er das geschafft hatte. War er zurückgekehrt? Die Welt verfluchend, fragte Sirius sich, was er nun tun sollte. Wenn Voldemort tatsächlich wieder unter den Lebenden weilte – tot war er ja wohl leider nicht gewesen – dann würde er sie bestimmt suchen und wenn er sie gefunden hatte, würde er Harry töten.

Harry, der den Dunklen Lord für eine kurze Zeit besiegt hatte. Sirius schauderte, als heillose Angst sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er wusste, dass er Harry nicht beschützen konnte. Nicht, wenn sie ihn fanden. Außerdem saß er an einem ihm unbekannten Waldrand, warm gehalten nur von seiner Magie –gestern war er nur gerannt, mit nur einem Gedanken, so weit wie möglich zu fliehen – und hatte keine Ahnung, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Zurückzukehren wäre wahrscheinlich zu gefährlich. Wer immer auch in seinem Garten gewesen war, hatte herausgefunden, dass er mit Harry dorthin geflüchtet war. Wie hatten sie sie nur gefunden?

Plötzlich schlug er seine Hand gegen seine Stirn und stöhnte. Natürlich, die einzige Möglichkeit war Mr. Cole, der Anwalt von James' und Lily. Wie hatte er ihn nur vergessen können? Erst jetzt begann es ihm langsam zu dämmern, dass seine Entscheidung nach Kanada zu flüchten, überhaupt nicht sicher gewesen war. Cole wusste alles über die Potters, jedenfalls über ihre Besitztümer. Also wusste er auch von dem Haus in Kanada und vielleicht auch noch von anderen Häusern. Sirius setzte sich aufgeregt gerader hin, als seine Gedanken sich überschlugen.

Er musste überfallen worden sein und die Todesser hatten die Papiere gefunden. Sirius nickte. Nun war er überzeugt, dass es tatsächlich Todesser gewesen waren. Hatte Voldemort sie dort hin geschickt? Aber warum hatten sie dann im Garten gewartet, anstatt anzugreifen? Da er beinahe überzeugt davon war, dass Cole ihn nicht verraten würde, wenn auch nur die kleinste Chance bestand, dass es ihm schaden würde, konnte er davon ausgehen, dass er Dumbledore nichts gesagt hatte. Hatten die Todesser Cole umgebracht?

Es war eigentlich sehr wahrscheinlich. Sirius dachte an den Kampf in Fairford zurück. Als die Stadt von Todessern angegriffen worden war, hatte er Coles Leben und das seiner Kinder gerettet. Erst später hatte er erfahren, dass es James' Anwalt gewesen war. Der stolze Anwalt hatte ihm geschworen, dass er seine Schuld eines Tages begleichen würde und obwohl Sirius gesagt hatte, dass er keine Gegenleistung erwartete, hatte er Cole nicht davon abbringen können. Er konnte es jedoch verstehen; er hätte höchstwahrscheinlich nicht anders gehandelt. In der Zaubererwelt war es eine Ehrensache seine Schuld abzubezahlen.

So konnte er sich sicher sein, dass Cole niemanden etwas über James' andere Besitztümer sagen würde, wenn er angenommen hatte, dass er dorthin geflohen war. Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter und unwillkürlich musste er an Remus denken. Was er wohl jetzt gerade tat? Er fragte sich, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, zu Dumbledore und Remus zu gehen und zu versuchen ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wenigstens wäre er dann nicht in so eine heillose Situation geraten. Aber er hatte Angst gehabt, dass sie ihn nach Askaban bringen würden.

Hätten sie das wirklich getan? Hätte Remus das zugelassen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und mit Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass er die Antwort auf seine Frage nicht wusste. Vor dem Krieg, vor Voldemort, wäre es ihm nicht im Traum eingefallen, so eine Frage überhaupt zu stellen. Damals war er der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass jeder von ihnen für den anderen durchs Feuer gegangen wäre. James, Remus, Peter und er hätten alles füreinander getan, er hatte es niemals angezweifelt, bis der Krieg angefangen hatte und alles verändert hatte. Er hatte angefangen Remus zu verdächtigen und zu glauben, dass dieser ein Spion war.

Gequält schloss er seine Augen und mit plötzlicher Klarsicht erkannte er, dass er auch Angst gehabt hatte, ihnen gegenüberzutreten, schuldig und beschämt, dass er an Remus gezweifelt hatte, während Peter der Verräter gewesen war und er ihm vertraut hatte. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Niemals würden sie ihn ausreden lassen, wenn er zu ihnen gehen würde. Sie würden ihm nicht glauben. Sie würden seine Flucht mit Harry, seinen Angriff auf Hagrid, als Schuldzugeständnis sehen. Dabei war es beinahe ein Reflex gewesen. Völlig fassungslos und geschockt und von unsäglicher Trauer erfüllt, hatte er nicht mehr klar denken können, und so war er weggelaufen. Sirius seufzte tief.

Er konnte nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn er dageblieben wäre, aber was, wenn sie ihm nicht zugehört hätten und ihn nach Askaban geworfen hätten? In diesem Fall wäre Harry von Lilys Halbschwester aufgezogen worden und dies war ein Platz, an dem sein Patensohn am schlechtesten aufgehoben gewesen wäre. Was mit ihm selber geschehen wäre, wollte er sich lieber nicht näher ausmalen. Er wusste, dass es gar nicht so abwegig war, dem Orden und dem Ministerium so ein Verhalten zuzutrauen. In diesem Krieg hatten die Menschen begonnen sich zu verändern. Hass, Misstrauen und Vorsicht waren entstanden, sogar in Familien, die sich liebten, während Voldemort seinen Terror ausgeübt hatte und so Viele, vermeintlich ‚Gute', hatten sich als Todesser entpuppt.

Die gnadenlose Angst und der Hass ließen alle Vernunft vergessen. Da wurde nicht immer auf Beweise geachtet, er hatte es selbst erlebt. Sogar er hatte Remus verdächtigt. Warum eigentlich? Einen Augenblick später stockte ihm der Atem, als er erkannte, dass er es nur getan hatte, weil Remus ein Werwolf war. Was war er nur für ein Mensch? Er hatte sich von Vorurteilen blenden lassen und diese hatten ihn blind für den wirklichen Verräter gemacht. Ein leises Geräusch schreckte ihn auf, er wandte den Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf Sara, die gerade aufwachte. Sobald sie eingeschlafen war, hatte er den Fluch aufgehoben, nun fühlte er leichte Panik in ihm aufsteigen. Was sollte er ihr bloß erzählen? Sara blinzelte verwirrt und setzte sich auf. Für einen Moment schien Verwirrung in ihren Augen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry, ihr Kopf ruckte hoch und sie starrte ihn wutentbrannt an.

„Was zum Teufel hast du vorhin mit mir gemacht?! _Wer bist du?_" Als sie besorgt auf Harry schaute, wurden ihre Augen sanfter.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie, streckte ihre Hand aus und strich Harry sacht über den Kopf.

„Ich denke, Harry geht es jetzt besser. Sara, bitte, hör mir einfach nur zu, okay? Aber unterbrich mich nicht.", antwortete Sirius in einem Atemzug.

Obwohl sie ihn eher misstrauisch beäugte, nickte sie leicht. Sirius holte tief Luft und begann Sara mit leiser Stimme, da er Harry nicht aufwecken wollte, alles zu erzählen. Die Worte schienen aus ihm hervorzusprudeln, so als ob sie mit aller Macht erzählt werden wollten. Er merkte noch nicht einmal, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen flossen. Nachdem er geendet hatte, sah er sie an. Sara blickte ihn wortlos an und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht sein. Eine Welt von Hexen und Zauberern? Magie?", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während Furcht in ihre Augen schlich und sie ihn ansah, als ob sie glauben würde, er wäre verrückt.

Sirius seufzte, wischte seine Tränen weg, nahm seinen Zauberstab zu Hand und mit einem Murmeln zauberte er einen auf dem Boden liegenden Ast in eine hölzerne Rose. Er hielt ihr die Blume hin und sagte:

„ Jedes Wort das ich gesagt habe, ist wahr, Sara. Glaub mir."

Sara machte keine Anstalten die Rose zu nehmen. Sie saß da, wie angewurzelt und schien gerade mit sich zu ringen, ob sie ihm nun glauben sollte oder nicht. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und fuhr mit zitternder Hand über Harrys Stirn.

„Er hat immer noch Fieber, Jam…Sirius.", sagte sie, sah ihn prüfend an und nach leichtem Zögern nahm sie ihm endlich die Blume aus der Hand.

Während Sirius in ihre wunderschönen dunkelgrauen Augen versank, spürte er eine unglaubliche Erleichterung in sich. Sie glaubte ihm!

„ Ja, aber ich glaube, es sinkt. Jedenfalls glüht er nicht mehr."

„Und du weißt nicht, was das bewirkt hat?"

„Nein, ich kann nur vermuten, dass Voldemort der Grund dafür war."

„Das ist der böse Zauberer, der Harrys Eltern umgebracht hat, nicht wahr?" Sie schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Es ist so unwirklich, wie ein Märchen. Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?"

„ Ich…ich wusste nicht, ob ich dir trauen konnte, Sara. Außerdem wollte ich nicht darüber reden."

Sara nickte versonnen und einen Augenblick schwiegen sie. Plötzlich rief sie aus:

„Wenn sie euch töten wollen, dann seid ihr doch nicht sicher hier!"

Sirius nickte grimmig.

„Du hast Recht. Ich weiß jedoch nicht, wohin wir gehen sollen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Sara! Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob es richtig war, Harry wegzunehmen, nur weil ich Angst vor dem Gefängnis hatte. Aber wenn das geschehen wäre, hätte Dumbledore Harry zu Lilys Halbschwester gebracht…und sie hasst Magie und…"

Wieder traten ihm Tränen in die Augen.

„Es war alles meine Schuld, Sara. Wenn ich James nicht überredetet hätte, wären er und Lily noch am Leben."

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass du es nicht wusstest, wie kann es denn dann deine Schuld gewesen sein?", versuchte Sara ihn zu beruhigen und legte ihre Arme um ihn, während Harry immer noch friedlich zwischen ihnen schlief.

Sara hatte noch so viele Fragen und doch glaubte ein Teil vor ihr Ja…Sirius noch nicht: Eine ganze magische Gesellschaft von dessen Existenz sie bisher nicht das Geringste geahnt hatte; ein teuflischer Zauberer, der einen grausamen Krieg angefangen hatte und der Harrys Eltern umgebracht hatte; Sirius, der mit seinem Patensohn aus einem so weit entfernten Land geflohen war; Leute, von denen sie die Namen vergessen hatte, die Harry und Sirius töten wollten und diejenigen, die nun glaubten, Sirius hätte seine besten Freunde verraten; eine hölzerne Rose, die aus einem Ast entstanden war.

Ihr Kopf schwirrte. Es war zu viel auf einmal gewesen, dass auf sie eingestürmt war. Das glatte Holz, das in ihrer Hand warm geworden war, ließ sie darüber nachdenken, welche Lösung in Frage kommen würde. Sie konnte Sirius und Harry schließlich nicht alleine lassen. Irgendwie musste sie ihnen helfen. Ein lautes Schreien ließ Sara und Sirius zusammenzucken und nach unten blicken. Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen waren weit offen, und schienen fiebrig zu glühen.

„Er muss hungrig sein. Wir müssen zurückgehen."

„Unsere Verfolger könnten noch dort sein. Ich werde erst einmal allein gehen. Vielleicht kann ich dann noch unsere Sachen holen. Aber bleiben können wir dort nicht. Sie werden höchstwahrscheinlich wiederkommen. Wo wir jetzt allerdings hingehen sollen, habe ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer.", sagte Sirius und stand mit Harry in seinen Armen auf.

„Ich habe eine Idee. Wir könnten zu meinen Eltern gehen. Sie wohnen nicht so sehr weit weg. Da wären wir fürs erste sicher."

Sirius starrte Sara ungläubig an, die sich ebenfalls vom Erdboden erhob. .

„Wir?"

„ Ja, natürlich. Was dachtest du denn? Dass ich euch hier alleine lasse? Nein, so schnell wirst du mich nicht wieder los, Sirius."

Sirius lächelte und sah sie voller Wärme an.

„ Danke, Sara, du weißt nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet."

Sie starrten sich einen Augenblick an und Sirius beugte sich langsam hinunter. Der Kuss war himmlisch süß, aber leider viel zu kurz, da Harry sich zwischen ihnen heftig zu winden und zu weinen begann. Sirius richtete sich auf und reichte Sara das Baby, während er sagte:

„ Wartest du hier?"

Leise lächelnd nickte sie, setzte sich wieder auf die warme Decke, die, wie sie jetzt erst bemerkte, verzaubert worden war und nahm nachdenklich die Rose in die Hand.

* * *

Vier Tage später stand Remus Lupin in seiner winzigen Wohnung am Fenster und starrte hinaus, während er mit seiner Rechten seine Eule streichelte. Er hatte sie zu Sirius geschickt, aber sie hatte ihn nicht gefunden. Vermutlich hatte Sirius einen Antieulenzauber auf sich und Harry gelegt oder besser gesagt, es war sehr wahrscheinlich. So konnte er ausschließen, dass jemand seinen Aufenthaltsort herausfand, indem er ihm einen Brief schickte.

Er hatte jedoch sowieso nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Eule Sirius ereichen würde. Schließlich hatten sie als Auroren gelernt, wie man sich von Verfolgern versteckte und wie man sich wirkungsvoll vor einer Entdeckung schützte. Außerdem, selbst wenn seine Eule Sirius erreicht hätte, glaubte er nicht, dass sein Brief Sirius davon überzeugt hätte, Harry nichts anzutun und ihn so schnell wie möglich zurückzubringen. Wie es Harry wohl jetzt gerade ging?

Remus seufzte. Es war jetzt vier ganze Tage her, seit sie von Severus Snape erfahren hatten, dass Sirius mit Harry nach Kanada geflohen war. Das Haus hatten sie gefunden, doch alles was von Harry und Sirius übrig geblieben war, war ein kleiner Teddybär. Das seltsame war allerdings, dass laut Severus auch die Todesser niemanden im Haus angefunden hatten. Voldemort war wütend gewesen und hatte seinen Anhängern befohlen, Sirius und Harry zu finden. Warum, fragte sich Remus, hatte Sirius Harry nicht einfach an Voldemort ausgeliefert? Was hatte er bloß vor?


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6 **

Die gleißenden Sonnenstrahlen verwandelten das Meer in einen glitzernden Spiegel. Leise Wellen schwappten an den Strand und Sirius lächelte, als er seine Augen zum Horizont wandern ließ. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit erfassten ihn Schuldgefühle, dass er so glücklich war. Es war in solchen Augenblicken, in denen er das Leben wieder in vollen Zügen genoss, dass die Vergangenheit auftauchte und sein Glück trübte.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Erinnerungen zu verscheuchen. Er suchte den Strand ab und spürte wie die dunklen Schatten von ihm wichen, als er zusah, wie Sara der vierjährigen Faith hinterherlief und sie kurz bevor sie das Wasser erreichte, fing und durch die Luft wirbelte. Seiner Tochter gefiel es allerdings überhaupt nicht, dass sie festgehalten wurde und strampelte herum. Ihre kleinen Händchen streckte sie nach dem Wasser aus. Harry währenddessen stand bis zu den Knien im Wasser und winkte ihm. Sirius lief durch den Sand und hielt im nächsten Augenblick Faith im Arm.

„Hier, nimm du sie.", sagte Sara und folgte Harry.

„Ist ja gut, Faith. Wir gehen auch gleich schwimmen.", versuchte er seine Tochter dazu zu bringen mit ihrem Strampeln aufzuhören.

Das Wasser war erfrischend kühl. Wenig später hatten sie die Sandbank erreicht, wo er Faith endlich loslassen konnte. Hier konnte selbst sie stehen.

Sara und Harry versuchten sich gegenseitig unter Wasser zu ziehen. Harrys Augen strahlten, als er sich zur Seite warf und Sara knapp entkam. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry so ausgelassen lachte, wusste Sirius, dass er damals richtig gehandelt hatte. Sicher, hin und wieder dachte er schon darüber nach, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre zu versuchen seine Unschuld zu beweisen, aber jedes Mal kam er zum gleichen Schluss. Es hätte gelingen können und genauso gut hätte er in Askaban landen können. Und was wäre dann aus Harry geworden? Außerdem hätte er Sara niemals kennen gelernt. Das Schicksal ging schon merkwürdige Wege, dachte er.

In jeder Nacht, als er mit Harry und Sara aus ihrem kleinen Haus in den Wald geflohen waren, war er verzweifelt gewesen und war ratlos gewesen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Wäre Sara nicht bei ihm gewesen, Sirius wusste nicht, was er getan hatte. So hatte Sara ihn zu ihren Eltern mitgenommen. Diese hatten ihn willkommen geheißen und Harry hatte die beiden im Sturm erobert. Sara war bald darauf wieder zu ihren Eltern gezogen, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass ihr Weg drei Mal so lang war zu der Schule, an der sie unterrichtete.

Dort, in dem gemütlichen Haus, das in der Nähe des Waldes auf einen kleinen Hügel lag, hatte er sich wieder zu Hause fühlen können. Harry hatte sich wieder erholt und sein fröhliches Lachen hatte jedem ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht gezaubert. Sogar Arbeit hatte Sirius gefunden. Auch wenn er sich nie hätte vorstellen können, dass er eines Tages in einer Bibliothek Bücher ausleihen würde, war es besser als nichts und mittlerweile machte es ihm sogar Spaß.

Sara und er waren sich immer näher gekommen und irgendwann, als sie mit Harry im Schnee herumgetollt war, hatte er begriffen, dass er sie liebte. Als er sie gebeten hatte seine Frau zu werden, war sie ihm um den Hals gefallen. Im Juli, kurz vor Harrys zweitem Geburtstag hatten sie geheiratet. Manchmal fiel es ihm immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass Sara seine Frau war. Mit ihr konnte er über alles reden. Auch wenn sie viele Dinge nicht verstand, die er ihr von der magischen Welt erzählte, hörte sie ihm zu. Wenn er traurig an seine Vergangenheit dachte, tröstete sie ihn, lenkte ihn ab und brachte im Harry.

Ein Jahr später war Faith auf die Welt gekommen. Ihre Geburt war ihm wie ein Wunder vorgekommen. Sie war so unglaublich winzig gewesen, als er sie zum ersten Mal in den Armen gehalten hatte.

In den Wochen nach Faiths Geburt hatte er wider mit den Gedanken gespielt Remus einen Brief zu schreiben und ihm alles zu erklären, doch bisher hatte er es nicht getan. Ohne Beweise würde Remus ihm kaum glauben und auch seine Gefühle standen ihm im Weg. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Remus der Verräter sei und dass er sich so in seinem Freund getäuscht hatte, hatte er immer noch nicht überwunden; den einen hatte er zu Unrecht beschuldigt, dem anderen zu Unrecht vertraut. Wie sollte er Remus das jemals erklären? Er verstand es ja selber nicht.

Als Harry sich mit einem lauten Schrei auf ihn warf, wurde Sirius aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen. Sie landeten im Wasser und Harry versuchte ihn unterzutauchen. Er zog Harry mit sich hinunter und prustend kamen sie schließlich wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Schade, das wir nicht unsere Besen bei uns haben.", meinte Harry traurig und Sirius fuhr seinem Patensohn grinsend über sein nasses Haar.

Harrys vierter Geburtstag war kaum verstrichen gewesen, als er angefangen hatte Harry beizubringen auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Sara war zwar nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, aber Harry dafür umso mehr. Schließlich war es ausgeschlossen, dass Harry nicht von kleinauf lernte, wie man Quidditch spielte. Bald darauf hatte er auch angefangen Harry Magie beizubringen. Als er Monate später gemerkt hatte, dass Harry einfache Zauber sogar ohne Zauber zaubern konnte, war er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sprachlos gewesen. Doch je mehr Zaubersprüche Harry kannte, desto besser war es.

Es war von größter Wichtigkeit, dass Harry sich selber verteidigen konnte. Zwar hatte sie in den vergangenen Jahren niemand mehr aufgespürt, aber Sirius kämpfte dagegen an, allzu sorglos zu werden. Schließlich war die Gefahr noch lange nicht gebannt. In Großbritannien und in vielen Teilen Europas herrschte Krieg und Sirius vermutete, dass der Orden und Voldemort immer noch nach Harry suchten. Ob er mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte oder nicht, schaden konnte es Harry auf keinen Fall, wenn er lernte sich zu verteidigen.

Um geeignete Bücher zu kaufen mit denen Harry lernen konnte und die nicht so kompliziert waren wie diejenigen, die er damals mitgenommen hatte, wie auch Harrys Besen, hatte er in den letzten Jahren einige Male die Zauberergemeinschaft aufgesucht. Natürlich war es gefährlich gewesen, doch Sirius fand, dass es das wert gewesen war. Außerdem hatte er sich stets verkleidet.

Während Sirius mit Harry im Wasser herumspielte, ging Sara mit Faith auf dem Arm zurück zu ihren Decken.

Faith hatte schon angefangen zu frieren und Sara wollte nicht, dass sich ihre Tochter eine Erkältung holte. Sie trocknete die Kleine ab, setzte ihr einen blaugeblümten Sonnenhut auf und setzte sie wenig später in die Sonne. Sara legte sich auf den Bauch und sah ihrer Tochter zu, die im Sand buddelte und fröhlich vor sich hinplapperte. Faith hatte Sirius' blaue Augen und sah ihrem Vater ähnlicher als ihr, nur die dunkelbraunen Haare hatte sie von ihr, die sich an den Enden lustig ringelten. Sara legte den Kopf auf ihre Arme und sah hinaus aufs Meer, wo sie Sirius und Harry nur noch als kleine Punkte erkennen konnte.

Sie lächelte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sehr sich ihr Leben doch verändert hatte, seit Sirius und Harry in Kanada aufgetaucht waren. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich auch an Sirius' und Harrys magische Kräfte gewöhnt. Nachdem sie aus Sirius' Haus geflohen waren und die Nacht im Wald verbracht hatten, war es ihr am Anfang ziemlich schwer gefallen Sirius' Erzählungen zu glauben. Er sollte wirklich dankbar sein, dass ich's getan habe und nicht die Polizei gerufen habe, dachte sie und lachte leise. Faith ansehend, fragte sie sich, ob auch ihre Tochter eine Hexe war. Bis jetzt hatte sie keinerlei Anzeichen dafür gezeigt und wenn es nach Sara ging, konnte es auch ruhig so bleiben. Irgendwie kam ihr alles was mit Magie zu tun hatte, immer noch reichlich suspekt vor. Was nicht gerade verwunderlich war, bedachte man, dass sie erst davon erfahren hatte, als sie Sirius kennen lernte.

Selbst Sirius' Eule, die jeden morgen die Zeitung der Zauberer brachte, war gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen.

Auch ihre Eltern waren im Bilde. Es war unvermeintlich gewesen, dass sie von Sirius' seltsamer magischer Welt erfahren hatten. Am Anfang hatten sie noch versucht es zu verheimlichen.

Als Harry jedoch anfing sein Spielzeug durch die Luft fliegen zu lassen, hatte es Sara für besser gehalten ihren Eltern die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Sara kicherte. Der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Eltern, als Sirius einige seiner Zaubereien vorgeführt hatten, war köstlich gewesen, allerdings hatte sie vermutlich nicht viel anders ausgesehen. Wenigstens waren ihre Eltern nicht im tiefsten Winter in einem Wald gewesen und noch dazu auf der Flucht, ganz zu schweigen davon hatte niemand sie verzaubert, als sie davon erfahren hatten, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr.

Sara warf einen Blick auf ihre Tochter, die fröhlich Sand zu einem Berg aufhäufte, stand auf und setzte sich in den Liegestuhl. Ihren Rücken hatte sie lange genug gebräunt. Triefend nass tauchte Harry wenig später auf und griff nach dem Handtuch. Sirius war noch im Wasser geblieben. Dass ihm überhaupt nicht kalt wurde, wunderte sie sich. Sara streckte sich aus und ließ ihren Blick über das Meer gleiten, welches wie ein friedlicher, blauer Spiegel vor ihr lag. Sie hätte es ewig betrachten können.

Träge beobachtete sie Sirius, der zum Strand schwamm, aus dem Wasser watete und mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Als sie sah, wie Sirius den Fremden niederschlug, war sie schlagartig hellwach. Sie hatte sich noch nicht ganz aus ihrem Liegestuhl erhoben, da war Sirius schon bei ihnen.

„Schnell! Er hat mich erkannt. Nimm die Kinder und lauf zum Auto."

Sirius stopfte ihre Sachen in die Tasche. Sie nahm Faith an die eine, Harry an die andere Hand. Es war mühsam durch den heißen Sand zu laufen. Als sie die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht hatten, holte Sirius sie ein. Weder den Sonnschirm, noch die Liegestühle trug er bei sich. Sie quetschten sich ins Auto und Sirius fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los.

„Warum fahren wir jetzt schon?", fragte Harry, während Faith jammerte, dass sie ihre Sandburg noch nicht fertig gebaut hatte.

Sara warf Sirius einen Blick zu, der mit starren Fingern das Lenkrad umklammerte und gerade die Höchstgeschwindigkeit um ein Vielfaches überschritt. Also blieb es wohl an ihr hängen den Kindern eine plausible Erklärung für ihren überstürzten Aufbruch zu liefern. Das Problem war nur, dass ihr nichts einfiel. Es war ein Glück, dass die Kinder offensichtlich nicht mitbekommen hatten, wie Sirius den anderen Zauberer, wie sie vermutete, zu Boden geschlagen hatte.

„Nun ja, wir sind jetzt schon gefahren, weil…"

Als sie aus dem Fenster blickte, sah sie, wie sich dunkle Wolken vor die Sonne schoben.

„…weil es wahrscheinlich bald ein Gewitter geben wird und wenn es anfängt zu donnern und zu blitzen wollen wir doch zu Hause sein, nicht wahr? Dort können wir es uns dann so richtig gemütlich machen.", sagte Sara.

„Ein Gewitter! Toll!", rief Harry aus und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Unwillkürlich musste Sara lächeln. Während Harry von Gewittern fasziniert war und stundenlang am Fenster stehen konnte und die Blitze beobachten konnte, fürchtete sich Faith vor Gewittern. Im Spiegel sah sie wie Faith nach Harrys Hand griff.

„Sirius! Pass auf!", schrie sie, als er eine rote Ampel ignorierte.

Als sie endlich in die Einfahrt ihres Hauses fuhren, stieg Sara mit wackligen Knien aus dem Auto und schickte ein Dankesgebet gen Himmel. So wie Sirius gefahren war, kam es einem Wunder gleich, dass kein Unfall geschehen war.

Ihre Eltern waren überrascht, dass sie schon so früh zurückgekommen waren und musterten sie merkwürdig, während Sara merkte, dass sie alle noch ihre Badeanzüge anhatten. Zu ihrer Erleichterung sagten sie jedoch nichts weiter, als Harry meinte, sie wären vor einem Gewitter davon gelaufen.

Kaum, dass ihre Eltern mit den Kindern in den Garten gegangen waren, sah Sara zu Sirius.

„Er ist mit mir zur Schule gegangen. Weiß der Himmel, was er hier tat. Zum Glück brauchte er einen Augenblick länger um zu begreifen, wer ich bin.", sagte Sirius und trat zum Fenster.

„Es ist ja noch einmal alles gut gegangen.", erwiderte Sara, die sich langsam von dem Schrecken erholte, der ihrem Ausflug solch ein jähes Ende gesetzt hatte. Während sie in die Küche ging, um Tee zu machen, stand Sirius am Fenster.

Fröhliches Gelächter schallte zu ihm herüber. Sein Blick ruhte auf Faith, die sich lachend im Kreis bewegte, auf Harry, der mit Saras Vater Ball spielte.

Fast sechs Jahre lang war alles gut gegangen, niemand hatte sie gefunden. Dafür sollte er mehr als dankbar sein. Auch wenn er es nie wahrhaben hatte wollen, er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht ewig so weiter gehen konnte. Sirius ballte seine Hände zusammen.

Sein Entschluss stand fest. Er musste dafür Sorge tragen, dass Sara, die Kinder und seine Schwiegereltern in Sicherheit waren und dass ihnen nichts geschah. Auch wenn es gefährlich werden würde und das würde es ohne Zweifel werden. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit und um seine Familie zu retten, würde er tun, was auch immer notwendig war.

Als Sara hörte, was er vorhatte, schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf.

„Nein. Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Du wirst uns nicht hier alleine lassen!"

„Sara. Es wird nicht lange dauern und sie suchen die gesamte Gegend ab. Sie würden uns irgendwann finden. Jetzt, wo sie wissen, dass ich immer noch hier bin. Wenn sie mich aber woanders sehen, weit weg von hier, werden sie glauben, wir hätten Kanada verlassen. Niemand wird vermuten, dass es nicht so ist. Sara, das ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit. Ich will nicht, dass unsere Kinder sich dauernd auf der Flucht befinden. Hier sind sie sicher und du auch. Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer, als es schon ist."

„ Also wirst du dich auf die Suche nach denjenigen begeben, die dich töten wollen? Was, wenn dir etwas geschieht?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Sie werden mich nur von weitem sehen, Sara. Im nächsten Augenblick bin ich wieder verschwunden. Es besteht überhaupt keine Gefahr."

Er log, sie wusste es. Es war gefährlich und er wusste es, ebenso gut, wie sie.

Sara schluckte. Tränen drohten ihr vor lauter Hilflosigkeit in die Augen zu treten. Als sie seine Arme spürte, die sie umfingen, klammerte sie sich an ihn. Sich wieder von ihm lösend, sah sie hinaus in den Garten. Der Gedanke, dass Faith und Harry nichts geschehen durfte, erstickte ihre Einwände im Keim. Sirius legte einen Arm um sie, drückte sie für einen flüchtigen Augenblick an sich und war verschwunden. Ohne Sirius' Wärme wurde ihr kalt. Sie erschauerte und verschränkte die Arme. Angst erfasste sie. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Sirius zurückkehrte. Er hatte sich angezogen, sein Haar war schwarz und obwohl sie wusste, dass es seine ursprüngliche Haarfarbe gewesen war, kam er ihr doch fremd vor. In seiner Rechten hielt er seinen Zauberstab. Sie wollte ihn anflehen nicht zu gehen und brachte es nicht über sich.

„Pass auf dich auf.", flüsterte sie stattdessen.

Er nickte und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie hielten sich fest, als wollten sie sich nicht mehr loslassen.

„Ich komme zurück, Sara. Ich komme zurück."

Er ließ sie los, machte Anstalten in den Garten zu gehen und überlegte es sich anders. Sie hörte, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. Fort, dachte sie, Sirius war fort und ihr würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu warten. Langsam setzte sie sich in den Sessel. Sie würde für heute noch eine Erklärung brauchen. Diesmal allerdings hatte sie wirklich nicht den leisesten Schimmer was sie den Kindern erzählen sollte und ihren Eltern, die zwar wussten, dass Sirius ein Zauberer war, aber keine Ahnung hatten, dass er auf der Flucht war und dass er und Harry gesucht wurden.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7 **

Als das Geräusch des Donners verebbte, hörte Harry leise Schritte. Die Tür öffnete sich und er warf die Decke beiseite. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wartete er bis Faith zu ihm ins Bett geklettert war, ehe er sie und sich fest in die Decke wickelte. Er wusste, wie sehr seine kleine Schwester sich vor Gewitterstürmen fürchtete. Jeder hatte schon versucht ihr zu erklären, dass sie im Haus sicher war, aber nichts half. Sie glaubte es nicht, da konnte man sagen was man wollte. Auch er hatte diese Erfahrung gemacht. Sirius war der Einzige gewesen, dem es gelungen war Faith während eines Sturmes zum Lachen zu bringen. Aber Sirius war fort, dachte er traurig und sah auf seine Schwester hinunter, die sich an ihn klammerte, als das Licht eines Blitzes das dunkle Zimmer erhellte.

„Mama weint.", sagte sie plötzlich und hob ihr kleines schattenhaftes Gesicht zu ihm.

Harry erstarrte unwillkürlich. Wieder stieg das Gefühl der Schuld in ihm auf, schien ihn unbarmherzig zu erdrücken.

„Sirius wird bald zurückkommen.", flüsterte er und drückte sie fest an sich.

Faith sagte nichts, aber er spürte, wie sie zitterte. Er wollte sie trösten, aber er konnte keine Worte finden. Und was konnte er sagen, was nicht so viele Male schon gesagt worden war seit diesem unseligen Tag letzen Sommer, der alles verändert hatte?

Er wusste, dass Sirius und Sara nicht seine Eltern waren. So lange, wie er sich erinnerte, hatte Sirius ihm von seinen Eltern erzählt, wie sie gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatten. Er kannte seine Geschichte, auch wenn noch nicht einmal Sirius ihm erklären hatte können wie er es fertig gebracht hatte den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Als Sirius damals so plötzlich verschwunden war and Sara ihnen erzählt hatte, Sirius müsse ihre Feinde täuschen, hatte er noch geglaubt es sei ein Spiel. Er erinnerte sich gut daran. Aber als Sirius immer länger fortgeblieben war and immer seltener nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, hatte er begonnen nachzudenken.

Als er Sara beim Weinen ertappt hatte und einmal gesehen hatte, wie sie sich um eine von Sirius' Verletzungen gekümmert hatte, war er verwirrt gewesen. Der erste Schatten eines Zweifels hatte an ihm genagt, doch erst als Sirius und Sara sich erbittert gestritten hatten und er mit Faith erschrocken daneben gestanden hatten, hatte er endlich begriffen, dass es kein Spiel war, dass es nie eines gewesen war. Und in jener Nacht, als Sirius und Sara sie beide zu ihren Zimmern gebracht hatten, war er es der Trost bei seiner kleinen Schwester suchte, als sie zu ihm kam, wie beinahe jede Nacht, seit Sirius das erste Mal fort gegangen war.

Faith war noch so klein, verstand es noch weniger als er, warum sich alles so plötzlich verändert hatte. Und das alles nur wegen ihm, dachte Harry zornig. Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätten Sirius, Sara und Faith glücklich sein können. Harry wusste, dass Sirius versuchte ihn zu beschützen, trotz allem was Sirius und Sara zu ihm gesagt hatten. Es war nicht gerecht, dachte er und die plötzliche kalte Wut und der Hass, die er gegenüber Voldemort fühlte, erschreckten ihn.

Lauter Donner ließ Faith zusammenzucken. Harry zwang sich seine dunklen Gedanken zu verdrängen und hob eine Hand.

„Hab' keine Angst, Faith. Dir kann nichts passieren.", sagte er und war erleichtert, als sie zu dem sanft schimmernden Lichtball, den er herbeigezaubert hatte, schaute.

Er sah, wie sie lächelte. Sie war seit jeher fasziniert von der Magie gewesen. Sie streckte ihre kleinen Hände aus und als sie den Lichtball berührte, flog er höher und schwebte wieder zurück zu ihr. Sie lachte fröhlich, während Harry sie und die Lichtkugel anstarrte. Niemals zuvor hatte sie in solch einer Weise mit den Lichtbällen gespielt, die er herbeizauberte um sie abzulenken oder ihr eine Freude zu machen. Als er begriff was das bedeuten musste, fühlte er sich so glücklich wie lange nicht mehr.

„Faith.", sagte er leise.

„Versuche dein eigenes Licht zu erschaffen. Stell' dir eine weitere Lichtkugel vor.", sagte er als er seine Lichtkugel ergriff und seine Hand um die warme Magie schloss.

Und plötzlich sah er ein anderes Licht neben seiner Hand; ein strahlendes blaues Licht.

Harry drehte sich herum und nahm seine Schwester in die Arme.

„Faith, du hast die Gabe der Magie. Du bist eine Hexe. Weißt du, was das heißt?", flüsterte er aufgeregt.

„Ich bin…Wirklich?"

Im nächsten Augenblick sprang Faith.aus dem Bett.

„Ich muss es Mama sagen!", rief sie und lief durch die Tür. Dem Gewitter, das draußen immer noch tobte, schenkte sie keine Beachtung. Anscheinend hatte sie es vergessen.

Harry lachte und folgte.

* * *

Sara stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen und blickte lächelnd auf die Kinder. Beider Gesichter sahen so friedlich aus. Endlich waren sie eingeschlafen. Faith und Harry waren so aufgeregt gewesen, dass Sara gedacht hatte, sie würden die ganze Nacht wach sein. 

Sacht strich Sara über Faiths braune Locken, fragte sich ob sie glücklich darüber sein sollte, dass ihre Tochter die magischen Kräfte Sirius' geerbt hatte. Faith und Harry jedenfalls waren es und als sie an Faith strahlende Augen dachte, wusste sie, dass sie sich mit Faith freuen würde, auch wenn sie das seltsame Gefühl hatte, plötzlich ausgeschlossen zu sein. Jetzt teilten Sirius, Harry und Faith eine Gabe, die sie nicht besaß, noch verstand. Es hatte ihr nie etwas ausgemacht, wenn Sirius Harry in der Zauberkunst unterwiesen hatte und doch der Gedanke, dass auch Faith bald dazu gehören würde, machte sie irgendwie traurig. Dann jedoch schüttelte Sara energisch den Kopf, schalt sich eine Närrin. Es gab keinen Grund sich ausgeschlossen zu fühlen. Und Sirius würde sicherlich überglücklich sein, wenn er die Neuigkeiten hörte. Wenigstens etwas, das ihn ein wenig aufheitern würde.

Sara streckte ihre Hand aus und machte die kleine Nachttischlampe aus. Sich in ihre Kissen kuschelnd, wünschte sie sich unwillkürlich, dass Sirius jetzt hier wäre, dass er sie in den Armen halten würde.

Traurig wandte sie ihre Augen zum Fenster. Der Sturm hatte nachgelassen, aber es war immer noch dunkel. Es würden noch einige Stunden vergehen, ehe der Morgen heraufdämmern würde und Schatten, Sirius' Eule, die Zeitung bringen würde. So sehr Sara jede Nacht wünschte die Zeitung würde endlich eintreffen, so sehr fürchtete sie sich auch davor. Aber die magische Zeitung war die einzige Möglichkeit irgendetwas zu erfahren. Sirius hatte gemeint, es wäre zu gefährlich Briefe zu schreiben. Sie könnten abgefangen werden. Wenn er fort war, würde er ihr nicht eine Nachricht schicken, nicht eine einzige Zeile, die ihr Trost, Beruhigung bringen würde. Wie sehr sie ihn vermisste, wie sehr sie sich um ihn sorgte.

Die Zeiten, in denen er zurückkehrte waren viel zu kurz und oft war er verletzt, getroffen von irgendwelchen Fluchen, denen er nicht schnell genug ausgewichen war und von dessen Wirkung sie keine Ahnung hatte. Noch wusste sie oftmals nicht was sie überhaupt tun sollte.

Sie tat für ihn was sie konnte, aber das Gefühl es war viel zu wenig war ständig da. Es war immer dann, wenn sie dachte, wie viel besser es für ihn gewesen wäre, wenn er eine Hexe geheiratet hätte und nicht sie. Bevor die eine unselige Begegnung am Strand Sirius gezwungen hatte zu fliehen, hatte sie solche Gedanken nie gehabt, aber seitdem konnte sie sich nicht helfen darüber nachzudenken. Auch Sirius hatte die Anspannung und Angst zugesetzt. Er war immer wortkarger geworden und hatte sich von allen zurückgezogen. Das Haus hatte er mit irgendwelchen Zaubern geschützt und wenn er nun nach Hause kam, werkelte er weiter am Haus herum. Irgendwann hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten, hatte ihre Zweifel und Gedanken nicht länger zum Schweigen bringen können.

Und so hatte sie ihn angeschrieen, dass sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Es war ihr erster heftiger Streit gewesen. Sie warfen sich die ärgsten Sachen an den Kopf und versuchten ihr bestes sich gegenseitig zu verletzen. Erst als die Kinder mit weißen Gesichtern an der Tür standen, waren sie wieder zu Sinnen gekommen. Wie sie es geschafft hatten die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen, wusste sie bis heute nicht. In jener Nacht hatten Sirius und sie schweigend im Bett gesessen. Irgendwann hatte Sirius gefragt, ob sie es bedauerte ihn geheiratet zu haben. Seine Frage hatte sie erschüttert. Wortlos hatte sie ihn angestarrt und hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. Dann hatte sie sich in seine Arme geworfen, hatte ihn umklammert, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Seitdem waren sie näher als jemals zuvor und er begann ihr zu erzählen was während seiner Abwesenheit geschah. Es war beinah komisch, aber die Tatsache, dass nur Sirius wusste wo Harry war, beschützte ihn. Niemand war wirklich darauf aus ihn zu töten. Sie alle wollten ihn lebendig gefangen nehmen. Aber der Gedanke, dass Voldemorts Anhänger und der Phönixorden Sirius um jeden Preis in ihre Gewalt bekommen wollten, war nicht gerade beruhigend.

Aber es waren die Kinder, die am meisten unter dieser Situation litten. Beide waren sehr viel stiller geworden, beide hatten viel von ihrer einstigen Fröhlichkeit verloren.

Sara sah auf die schattenhaften Gestalten der Kinder und zog die Decke höher. Selbst wenn Sirius zu Hause war, fühlte es sich an, als sei er nicht wirklich da, als seien seine Gedanken damit beschäftigt wann er wieder fort musste.

Seufzend starrte Sara hinauf an die dunkle Decke. _Wo bist du nur Sirius?_ flüstere sie. _Wann kommst du zurück zu uns?_

* * *

Sich umschauend, runzelte Sirius die Stirn. Wo in aller Welt war er? Er hatte nicht die leiseste Idee und immer noch wurde er verfolgt. Als er zu einer Kreuzung kam, zögerte er. Er brauchte zu lange um sich zu entscheiden. Irgendjemand rief seinen Namen: 

„Black!"

Sirius erstarrte. Langsam drehte er sich herum. Diese Stimme kannte er, diese Stimme würde er überall erkennen. Die Schritte wurden lauter und dann stand Remus vor ihm. Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zu stehen, als sie sich anstarrten. Remus' Augen sahen grimmig aus, entschlossen. Bestürzt sah Sirius die feinen Linien, die sich in Remus Gesicht eingegraben hatten.

„Wo ist Harry? Wo hältst du ihn gefangen?"

Die harsche Stimme riss Sirius aus seinen Gedanken. Remus' Zauberstab zeigte direkt auf ihn. Bevor er begriff was geschah, schoss ein blendendes rotes Licht auf ihn zu. Er sprang beiseite, schaffte es gerade noch auszuweichen.

„Remus! Hör mich an! Lass es mich erklären! Hör mir zu! Bitte!", schrie er und wehrte einen weiteren Fluch ab.

„_Dir zuhören?_ Warum sollte ich einem Verräter zuhören? Wie konntest du das tun? Wie konntest du sie verraten? Aber du wirst bezahlen! Du wirst dafür bezahlen!"

Sirius wich zurück, als er Remus von Hass verdunkeltes Gesicht sah. Wie sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte gegen seinen Freund zu kämpfen, er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Sollte jemals eine Zeit kommen, in der Remus ihm zuhören würde, war dieser Augenblick bestimmt nicht jetzt. Er brauchte seine Kraft, konnte nicht hoffen, dass es ihm gelang Remus zu überzeugen ihm zuzuhören.

Sirius wusste, dass die anderen bald kommen würden. Remus war nicht allein gewesen. Er musste Remus besiegen. So schnell wie möglich. Den Schmerz ignorierend, den es ihm bereitete gegen Remus kämpfen zu müssen, konzentrierte sich Sirius aufs Kämpfen. Wie sehr er es bedauerte, dass er Remus damals nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte! Selbst wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, ob Remus ihm glauben würde, hätte er es wenigstens versuchen sollen. Seine aufsteigenden Gedanken verdrängend, griff Sirius brutal an. Endlich schaffte er es Remus' Verteidigung zu durchbrechen und Remus sank zu Boden. Sirius kniete sich neben seinen bewusstlosen Freund, streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr Remus leicht über die Stirn.

Remus hier zulassen, zerriss ihm das Herz, aber er musste. Laute Schritte kamen bereits näher. Er sprang auf und rannte um die Ecke eines der Häuser. Er zwang sich zu konzentrieren, doch sein unerwartetes Aufeinandertreffen mit Remus hatte ihn hart getroffen.

Dass sie sich eines Tages in einem Kampf gegenüberstehen würden, dass sie gegeneinander kämpfen würden, hätte er sich niemals vorstellen können. Wieder sah er Remus' hassverzerrtes Gesicht vor sich. Und er konnte Remus noch nicht einmal Vorwürfe machen.

Sirius schloss seine Augen, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch es half nichts. Er konnte sich sein Hotelzimmer einfach nicht bildlich vorstellen. Er war nicht fähig zu apparieren. Die lauten Rufe und Schreie, die sein Ohr erreichten, waren nicht im mindestens hilfreich. Abermals hörte er Schritte, die auf ihn zukamen. Schnell griff er in seinen Rucksack und holte James' Umhang heraus.

Als das kalte Material ihn umhüllte und ihn unsichtbar machte, glitt er leise auf den Boden und drückte sich gegen die Wand. Während er den Zauberern zusah, die an ihm vorbeiliefen, vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Was hatte er nur getan? Wie hatte er Remus nur verletzten können? Was war aus ihm geworden? In den letzten Monaten hatte er solch eine Rücksichtslosigkeit entwickelt, wie er nie geglaubt hatte, sie zu besitzen. Das einzige was ihm wichtig war, war seine Familie, deren Sicherheit war wichtiger als alles andere. Sirius schloss seine Augen und lauschte. Es dauerte lang bis jegliche Geräusche verstummt waren. Als er endlich aufstand, zog er den Umhang fester um sich und suchte nach ein wenig Wärme, aber er fand keine. Er fühlte nur Kälte, eine schreckliche Kälte, die ihn verschlang.

* * *

Der Regen draußen war stärker geworden, doch Remus schenkte dem keine Beachtung, als er reglos am Fenster stand und geistesabwesend den Regentropfen zusah, die gegen die Fensterscheiben schlugen. Wie hatte er es nur zulassen können, dass Sirius ihn besiegte? Wie hatte er Sirius nur entkommen können lassen, nachdem er ihm endlich gegenüber gestanden hatten, nach Jahren qualvoller Suche? 

Seitdem sich Sirius' und Harrys Spur in Kanada verloren hatte, waren alle Versuche des Phönixordens den Aufenthalt von Sirius und Harry zu finden, fehlgeschlagen. Zu Verwunderung aller, waren jedoch auch Voldemorts Anhänger auf der Suche nach den beiden, was niemand verstehen konnte. Einige im Orden hatten gemeint, Black wolle Harry für seine eigene Zwecke nutzen, doch was auch immer der Grund war, Sirius lieferte Harry nicht aus und Remus arbeitete Tag und Nacht mit denjenigen, dessen Aufgabe es war, eine Spur zu finden; seine Gedanken nur davon beherrscht Harry zu finden.

Wie besessen und einsam er geworden war, merkte er nicht. Erst als er Claire kennen gelernt hatte, erkannte er, dass er so nicht weitermachen konnte, wenn er nicht eines Tages zusammenbrechen und den Verstand verlieren wollte. Als Remus' Gedanken zu Claire wanderten, glitt ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Claire gehörte ebenfalls zu den Auroren, die mit der Aufgabe betraut worden waren Sirius Black zu finden. Er hatte sie von Anfang an gemocht. Ihre Stärke und ihren Optimismus, dass sie Harry finden würden, hatte viel dazu beigetragen ihm neuen Mut und Zuversicht zu geben.

Und doch war auch in ihren Augen zuweilen eine tiefe Traurigkeit. Als er irgendwann erfahren hatte, dass sie ihren Ehemann und ihr Kind im Krieg verloren hatte, war er erschüttert gewesen und er begriff, wie sehr ihn sein eigener Schmerz davon abgehalten hatte denjenigen von anderen zu sehen. Claire war seine Bestürzung und Verwirrung nicht verborgen geblieben, doch sie hatte es ihm leicht gemacht. Weder hatte sie seine Entschuldigung akzeptiert, noch hatte sie es zugelassen, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte. Sie hatte ihn lediglich an die Hand genommen und ihm dann erzählt, dass Sirius Black gesehen worden war.

Remus seufzte und presste sein Gesicht gegen das kalte Glas. Das war von einem Jahr gewesen und seitdem hatten sie Sirius quer durch alle Kontinente verfolgt. Fast schien es so, als spielte er mit ihnen. Und immer wieder vergingen Wochen, in denen er verschwand und plötzlich tauchte er wieder auf und tat alles, dass ihn jemand sah. Doch weshalb er das tat, war und blieb ein Rätsel.

Ein leises Klopfen schreckte Remus aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich herum und sah Claire. Sie kam zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben ihn nicht gefunden. Er ist wieder entkommen.", sagte sie.

Remus nickte traurig, sagte aber nichts. Er hatte es geahnt.

Claire betrachtete ihn prüfend.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Es lag Remus bereits auf der Zunge zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war, doch dann verschluckte er die Worte. Claire würde es nicht glauben und es fehlte ihm die Kraft zu lügen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Claire.", sagte er stattdessen.

„Verwirrt. Es war ein Schock ihm plötzlich nach so vielen Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder zu sehen. Und dann…ich verstehe es einfach nicht, Claire! Warum hat er mich nicht getötet?"

Bevor Claire etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort:

„Er hatte all die Zeit, die er gebraucht hätte. Aber er tat es nicht. Und die Flüche, die er mir entgegen geschleudert hat, sie alle waren nicht tödlich. Irgendwie…irgendwie kann ich nicht anders als zu denken, dass er alles dafür tat mich nicht zu verletzen. Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn!"

"Nein, das tut es nicht.", sagte Claire.

„Aber es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe ihn zu verstehen. Unser Job ist es ihn zu finden, ihn und Harry Potter."

Remus verzog sein Gesicht.

„Nein, es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe. Aber ich glaube, wenn wir es tun würden, würde es unsere Aufgabe sehr erleichtern".

* * *

Als er das Gartentor erreicht hatte, begann Sirius trotz seiner Erschöpfung zu laufen. Endlich war er zu Hause! Viel zu lange war er schon fort gewesen. Er blieb stehen, lauschte dem fröhlichen Gelächter Harrys und Faiths, das von den Bäumen zu ihm herüberhallte. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf das kleine Baumhaus zu, das er den Kindern letztes Jahr gebaut hatte. 

„Harry! Faith!", rief er.

Einen Moment später schaute ein dunkler Lockenkopf hinunter, im nächsten war Faith die Leiter hinuntergeklettert und hatte sich mit einem Schrei in seine Arme gestürzt.

„Papa!"

Da Faith sich weigerte ihn loslassen, gelang es Sirius nur einen Arm um Harry zu legen. Lachend drückte Sirius die Kinder an sich. Wie sehr er die beiden vermisst hatte! Und allem Anschein nach hatten sie ihn ebenfalls vermisst. Faith wich ihm nicht mehr von der Seite und selbst als er Sara umarmen wollte, klammerte sich Faith an ihn, sodass er Sara lediglich einen kurzen Kuss geben konnte.

Sobald sich die erste Aufregung über seine Ankunft gelegt hatte, saß er mit seiner Familie im Garten und ließ sich erzählen, was sich während seiner Abwesenheit alles ereignet hatte. Als Faith und Harry in aller Ausführlichkeit berichteten, wie sie herausgefunden hatten, dass auch Faith eine Hexe war, vergaß Sirius seine Müdigkeit und lauschte gebannt. Die Kinder hatten viel zu erzählen und Sirius, der sich gegen den dicken Stamm einer alten Eiche gelehnt hatte, ertappte sich bald darauf, dass er mehr dem Klang ihrer Stimmen lauschte, als den Worten. Wie groß die Kinder geworden waren. Wie viel er doch verpasste, dachte er schmerzlich.

„Jetzt bekomme ich auch einen Zauberstab, nicht wahr?", fragte Faith plötzlich.

Sirius richtete sich auf und blickte in Faiths strahlende blaue Augen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht recht glauben, dass seine Tochter eine Hexe war. Erst als er die Neuigkeit gehört hatte, hatte er begriffen, wie sehr er es sich gewünscht hatte.

„Ja, natürlich, meine Kleine.", antwortete er und fragte sich, wo er Lilys alten Zauberstab hingetan hatte. Harry würde sicherlich nichts dagegen haben, dass Faith den Zauberstab seiner Mutter verwendete.

Faith nickte zufrieden und plapperte weiter. Sara warf ihm einen Blick zu und lächelte. Sirius lächelte zurück. Er wusste, es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis er mit Sara alleine sein würde. Doch es machte ihm nicht viel aus. Die Kinder hatten es schließlich schwer genug mit seinen langen Abwesenheiten zurechtzukommen. Als er wenig später merkte, dass es Faith war, die hauptsächlich redete, richtete Sirius seine Augen verwundert auf Harry.

Wann war Harry so still geworden? Harry jedoch wandte schnell den Blick und Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu bedrücken. Nun, er würde es schon noch herausfinden, dachte Sirius und zuckte leicht zusammen, als Faith sich an ihn kuschelte. Ihm tat immer noch alles weh von seinem Sturz vor zwei Tagen. Nur knapp war er seinen Verfolgern entkommen und dieses Mal waren es die Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen, die ihn gejagt hatten. Sirius schauderte und unwillkürlich drängte sich ihm wieder die Erinnerung an dem Kampf vor drei Wochen auf. Wieder sah er Remus vor sich stehen und er seufzte, schaute auf Sara und die Kinder. Ein Jahr, ein Jahr war alles gut gegangen, doch wie lange noch? Bevor er den ungebetenen Gedanken zurückdrängen konnte, war er da.

Sirius seufzte lautlos, schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Er würde die kostbare Zeit, die er mit seiner Familie verbringen konnte, nicht verschwenden indem er dunklen Gedanken nachhing.

Er sprang auf.

„Komm, Harry, lass uns ein paar Runden fliegen."

Harry erhob sich lächelnd.

„Ich auch, ich will auch fliegen!"

Sirius lachte auf, nahm seine Tochter in die Arme und schwang sie durch die Luft.

„Ja, du sollst auch fliegen, Faith!", rief er und für den Augenblick vergaß er all seine Sorgen und war einfach glücklich.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Sich eng in die Nische drückend, dröhnte sein Atem so laut in seinen Ohren, dass Sirius das Gefühl hatte seine Verfolger würden ihn mühelos hören können. Er schloss die Augen. Seine einzige Chance seinen Verfolgern einigermaßen unbeschadet zu entkommen, bestand in einer Apparation, wie er nur zu gut wusste. 'Konzentriere dich!'', herrschte ihn eine Stimme in seinem Inneren an. ‚Konzentriere dich!' Am liebsten hätte Sirius zurück geschrieen, dass er es wisse. Schritte näherten sich. Sirius umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, als wolle er ihn brechen, zwang sich an Sara, Faith und Harry zu denken, an seine Familie, die voller Angst auf seine Rückkehr wartete.

Im nächsten Augenblick flog er durch die Luft, fiel wenig später hart auf den Boden. Er rollte sich zusammen, blieb regungslos liegen und umfasste seine schmerzende Knie. Die Erleichterung, dass er es in sein Hotelzimmer geschafft hatte, ließ ihn schwindelig werden.

Langsam hob er eine Hand, berührte seinen blutdurchtränkten Ärmel. Er war verletzt und doch konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen etwas zu empfinden. Es ließ ihn buchstäblich kalt. Während er an die graue Decke starrte, dachte er zurück an jenen Sommertag vor vier Jahren. Wie oft hatte er daran gedacht, ob es nicht eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte die Katastrophe zu verhindern, irgendetwas, was er hätte tun können, das ihn nicht zu einem Gejagten gemacht hätte. Er hatte sie unterschätzt, das war ihm längst klar geworden. Er hatte gedacht, sie hätten genug mit dem Krieg zu tun.

Doch da hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht. Weder der Orden noch Voldemort scheuten sich vor irgendwelchen Mühen ihn zu verfolgen, vielmehr verfolgten sie ihn erbarmungslos. Am Anfang war es noch leicht gewesen seine Verfolger abzuschütteln. Jetzt war es das nicht mehr.

Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, seit Wochen war er nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen. Aus Angst, irgendwie den Aufenthaltsort seiner Familie zu verraten. Wie zuversichtlich er einst gewesen war. Nun konnte er darüber nur noch lachen. Wer dafür verantwortlich war, wusste Sirius nicht, doch jagte ihn selbst die Polizei der Muggel. Ohne eine Verkleidung konnte er sich nirgendwo blicken lassen, musste Hotels aufsuchen, die nicht darauf bestanden seinen Ausweis zu sehen. Jeder, der ihm entgegen kam, war zu seinem Feind geworden. Niemandem konnte er, durfte er noch vertrauen.

Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach Sara, nach den Kindern. Von ihnen getrennt zu sein, schmerzte ihn mehr, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Die Furcht es eines Tages nicht mehr zu schaffen seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Und doch musste er es schaffen, er wusste es. Sich auf seine Knie stemmend, erhob er sich langsam.

Seufzend ging er zu einem der Sessel und sank hinein, legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und vergrub seinen Kopf in ihnen. Seine Gedanken begannen zu wandern und wieder einmal fragte er sich, ob es nicht eine Möglichkeit gab die Situation zu ändern. In den letzten Monaten, wenn er sich erschöpft und verzweifelt fühlte, hatte er oft darüber nachgedacht, ob es nicht einen Ausweg gäbe. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch aushalten würde zu fliehen und vor allem nicht wie lange er es noch schaffen würde seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen.

Der Gedanke zu Dumbledore oder Remus zu gehen und um Hilfe zu bitten, drängte sich ihm immer öfter auf. Er dachte zurück zu jenem Tag, an dem er so plötzlich Remus gegenüber gestanden hatte. Und immer noch sah er den Hass auf Remus' Gesicht. Wie es ihn verletzt hatte, erschreckt. Dabei sollte es ihn nicht überraschen. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der Remus vor beinah zehn Jahren nicht getraut hatte. In den letzen Jahren hatte er Remus einige Male gesehen, doch nie wieder hatte er ihm gegenübergestanden.

Sirius stand auf und ging langsam ins Badezimmer hinüber. Während er sich um seine Wunde kümmerte, versuchte er sich zu entscheiden. Noch sträubte er sich gegen das Wissen, dass es so nicht mehr weitergehen konnte, aber sollte er tatsächlich riskieren Dumbledore und Remus die Wahrheit zu sagen? Doch was würde dann geschehen? Was, wenn sie ihm nicht glaubten? Wenn sie Harry mitnahmen? Was würde mit Sara und Faith geschehen?

Im selben Augenblick schüttelte er den Kopf. Vielleicht würden sie ihm nicht glauben, aber Harry würden sie sicherlich auch befragen und ihm würden sie glauben müssen. Harry war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr. Vielleicht würde sich doch noch alles zum Guten wenden. Unwillkürlich dachte Sirius an jenen Tag zurück, an dem er erfahren hatte, dass Faith eine Hexe war, erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das er mit Harry geführt hatte.

Als er begriffen hatte, dass Harry längst nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass es ein Spiel war und sehr wohl wusste, dass Sirius sich jedes Mal in Gefahr begab, wenn er versuchte die Anhänger Voldemorts und den Phönixorden auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken und dass Harry sich die Schuld an der Situation gab, war er fassungslos gewesen. Auch wenn er alles darangesetzt hatte, Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, hatte sich Sirius nicht des Gefühls erwähren können, dass er nicht gerade erfolgreich gewesen war.

Und irgendwann hatte es auch Faith verstanden, dass es weit davon entfernt war, ein Spiel zu sein.

Sirius verband seine Wunde fertig und kehrte zu seinem Sessel zurück. Er ergriff eine Mineralwasserflasche und goss sich ein Glas ein. So sehr er die Kinder auch vermisste, zu ertragen, wie Faith ihn mit Tränen in ihren großen blauen Augen anflehte nicht wieder fort zu gehen, war unerträglich gewesen. Abrupt setzte er sich auf, sein Arm machte eine heftige Bewegung und ehe er es aufhalten konnte, rollte das kleine Fläschchen, das neben der Flasche gestanden hatte, über den Tisch, fiel zu Boden und zerbrach. Sirius machte keine Anstalten die Scherben aufzusammeln. Er starrte auf die klare Flüssigkeit, die in den Teppich sickerte.

Nun war auch sein letzter Rest von Veritaserum dahin. Als es immer schwieriger geworden war, seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen, hatte er angefangen winzige Mengen von dem mächtigen Zaubertrank zu trinken, hatte so versucht immun gegen das Elixier zu werden. Er hätte alles dafür getan um zu verhindern, dass er den Aufenthaltsort seiner Familie preisgab, sollte er jemals gefangen genommen werden. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob es etwas genutzt hatte und ob er jetzt in der Tat fähig war der Kraft des Zaubertrankes zu widerstehen. Er hatte es niemals ausprobiert. Er hatte Sara nie erschrecken wollen. Abgesehen davon hatte er es nie so recht wissen wollen, ob er im Fall des Falles tatsächlich lügen würde können, wenn er unter Veritaserum befragt werden würde.

Blinzelnd starrte Sirius auf den nassen Teppich. Nein, so konnte es in der Tat nicht mehr weitergehen. Harry würde in Kürze seinen elften Geburtstag haben. Harry sollte nach Hogwarts gehen können, sein erstes Jahr in der Zauberschule verbringen. Und das würde er nicht können, wenn die Wahrheit nicht ans Licht kam. Doch würde Harry in Hogwarts in Sicherheit sein? War er jetzt, weit weg in Kanada, nicht viel sicherer? Hilflose Wut erdrückte ihn. Was sollte er nur tun? Sollte er alles beim Alten lassen? Sollte er versuchen mit Dumbledore und Remus in Kontakt treten und auf das Beste hoffen? Woher sollte er wissen, was das Beste für Harry, für die Kinder war? Für Sara?

Plötzlich sprang Sirius auf. Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Das Gefühl zu ersticken wurde immer stärker. Er verließ das Hotelzimmer und lief die Treppen hinunter. Als er vor der Tür stand, hob er sein Gesicht zum wolkenverhangenen Himmel und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Irgendwie würde er einen Weg finden, irgendwie, dachte er. Bis jetzt hatte er es auch geschafft. Bis jetzt hatte er sein Versprechen gehalten. Er hatte Harry, wie auch Sara und Faith beschützt.

Er würde es auch weiterhin halten, dachte er und fühlte, wie ihn neue Zuversicht packte. Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade wieder ins Hotel zurückkehren, als er ein leises Sirren hörte. Instinktiv warf er sich zu Boden, hörte wie der Fluch über ihn hinweg flog. Sie hatten ihn gefunden! Warum, warum nur hatte er sein Zimmer verlassen müssen! Im nächsten Augenblick sprang er auf, umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. Seine Augen irrten umher. Als die Flüche auf ihn zurasten und er sich verteidigte, dachte er an gar nichts mehr. Er spürte, wie Panik ihn ergriff.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Doch er war schon so müde gewesen, so erschöpft. Er musste…Dann traf ihn irgendetwas mit unglaublicher Wucht. Verzeiht mir, dachte er mit den letzten klaren Gedanken, ehe Dunkelheit ihn umfing. Die Gesichter Saras, Faiths und Harrys tanzten vor seinen Augen, doch sie verschwammen, wurden immer undeutlicher.

* * *

Frustriert schlug Harry das Buch zu. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Ohne Sirius kam er nicht weiter. Auch wenn er sich noch so sehr bemühte, er brauchte jemanden, der ihm half. Alleine würde er den Zauberspruch nicht beherrschen lernen, es sei denn er würde Monate damit zubringen, wozu er keine Lust hatte. Zum Fenster sehend, seufzte Harry und stützte sein Kinn in seine Hände. Die Aufgaben, die ihm Sirius aufgegeben hatte, waren schon längst erledigt, aber da er alleine sehr viel langsamer vorankam, hatte er momentan das Gefühl seit Wochen nichts Neues mehr gelernt zu haben. 

Harry warf dem Buch noch einen Blick zu, stand dann auf und ging zum offenen Fenster. Traurig schaute er in Richtung des Gartentors. Wann würde Sirius endlich kommen?

Eigentlich war es längst überfällig, dass er zu ihnen zurückkehrte. Es war schon beinahe fünf Monate her, seit er das letzte Mal zu Hause gewesen war. Und selbst wenn Sirius damals ziemlich düstere Laune gehabt hatte, jedenfalls die ersten Tage, war es nichtsdestotrotz schön gewesen wieder eine Familie zu sein, wieder vollzählig zu sein. Nie zuvor war Sirius so lange fortgeblieben und langsam konnte Harry seine Besorgnis nicht mehr verdrängen. Abgesehen davon war in zwei Wochen sein elfter Geburtstag. Er hatte so gehofft Sirius würde bis dahin nach Hause kommen, doch jetzt musste er damit fertig werden, dass Sirius vielleicht auch diesmal nicht kommen können würde. Wie auch letztes Jahr nicht, dachte Harry bitter. Im nächsten Augenblick schüttelte er den Kopf, schämte sich. Wie konnte er so etwas nur denken? Es war nicht Sirius' Schuld, es war seine. Seine allein. Sirius versuchte sie zu beschützen, ihn zu beschützen.

„Harry?"

Die helle Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und winkte seiner Schwester, die neben den großen Bäumen, noch kleiner wirkte.

„Kommst du auch in den Garten? Es ist schön draußen!", rief Faith und Harry nickte, froh über die Ablenkung.

„Ja, ich komme."

Er lief die Treppe hinunter und schlug den Weg in die Küche ein um sich und Faith noch etwas Kaltes zu trinken zu holen. Er erreichte die Küche und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Der Eule, die zerzaust auf der Lehne eines der Stühle saß, schenkte er keine Beachtung. Harry starrte auf Saras reglose Gestalt, auf ihre Hände, die die Zeitung umklammerten, als wollten sie sie nie wieder loslassen.

„Es ist Sirius, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die von weit her zu kommen schien.

Sara zuckte zusammen, fuhr herum. Mit weißem Gesicht sah sie ihn an.

„Lüg' mich nicht an. Bitte.", sagte er verzweifelt und trat einen Schritt näher.

Stumm blickte Sara ihn an, sank auf einen Stuhl. Schweigend hielt sie ihm die Zeitung entgegen. Harry hatte Mühe sie zu halten. Seine Hände zitterten. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe die Zeilen aufhörten zu verschwimmen und er die Buchstaben klar erkennen konnte. Er begriff nicht alles, was er las, nur eines kam ihm deutlich zu Bewusstsein. Sirius war vom Phönixorden gefangen genommen worden. Als jemand ihn umarmte, erschrak er. Er hatte Sara nicht kommen gehört.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", flüsterte er und spürte, wie Sara ihn fester an sich drückte. Sara schwieg und er schaute auf.

„Sara?"

Doch Sara antwortete nicht. Sie drehte sich um, sah zur Tür. Auch Harry hatte die Schritte gehört.

„Harry, wo bleibst du denn?"

Sara legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Bring Faith in den Garten und lass mich einen Augenblick allein, ja?"

Harry zögerte.

„Sara…"

„Harry, bitte, tue was ich sage."

Schließlich nickte Harry, trat zu Faith, die sie beide mit großen Augen ansah und nahm ihre Hand.

„Komm, Faith."

„Was ist los?", fragte sie, als sie den Flur entlang gingen und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Natürlich, er hätte sich denken können, dass Faith sehr schnell merken würde, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber was sollte er sagen? Er fühlte sich so hilflos, sah die Zeitung vor sich und schluckte. Sollte er Faith die Wahrheit sagen? Er wusste nicht, ob Sara es gutheißen würde, aber seine Gedanken schienen unfähig sich etwas auszudenken. Keine Lüge, die Faith glauben würde, wollte ihm einfallen.

Er schloss die Augen, als das helle Sonnenlicht ihn blendete, öffnete sie wieder und ging mit Faith zu ihrem kleinen Baumhaus, das Sirius für sie gebaut hatte.

Harry setzte sich auf die Decke und nahm Faith in die Arme. Er spürte, wie er zitterte. Ihm war eisigkalt, dabei war es ein heißer Tag.

„Harry?"

Faith zaghafte Stimme erinnerte ihn daran, dass er etwas sagen musste. Gegen seinen Willen spürte er, wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. Hastig wischte er sie ab.

„Faith…", begann er und brachte kein weiteres Wort hervor. Doch er musste. Er musste seiner kleinen Schwester die Wahrheit sagen.

* * *

Als die Schritte der Kinder verklungen waren, sank Sara zurück auf den Stuhl. Sie wusste, dass es nicht fair gegenüber Harry gewesen war, ihn mit Faith fortzuschicken. Er war erst zehn Jahre alt. Ihm aufzubürden Faith zu trösten, die mit Sicherheit gemerkt hatte, dass etwas geschehen war, war mehr als ungerecht. Sie wusste, dass sie es war, die jetzt für die Kinder hätte da sein müssen. Für Harry genauso wie für Faith. Aber im Augenblick konnte sie es nicht über sich zu bringen, sich über Harry Gedanken zu machen, über Faith, die mit Sirius' blauen Augen zu ihr aufblicken würde. 

Wieder nahm Sara die Zeitung zur Hand, wünschte sich wider besseres Wissen, sie würde etwas anderes lesen. Auch wenn gerade ein schwer bestimmbares Wirrwarr an Gefühlen in ihr stürmte, eine Sache war ihr mehr als bewusst, als sie auf die Zeitung starrte.

Sirius hatte es ihr oft genug eingetrichtert. Sollte er gefangen genommen werden, sollte sie die Kinder nehmen und zusammen mit ihren Eltern verschwinden. Und das so schnell wie möglich. Sirius hatte gesagt, er würde höchstwahrscheinlich nicht verhindern können, denjenigen - wer auch immer ihn gefangen nahm - zu verraten, wo sie lebten. Es gab Methoden, wie er ihr gesagt hatte.Ein Schauder lief Sara über den Rücken. Sirius hatte ihr nie gesagt, wie diese Methoden aussahen, aber das war augenblicklich das Letzte, worüber sie nachdenken wollte. Wenn sie das tat, wenn sie auch nur eine Minute darüber nachdenken würde, wie es Sirius jetzt ging, würde sie zusammenbrechen.

Langsam atmete sie aus, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch gelang es ihr nicht. _Was sollte sie tun?_ Sie wusste, dass sie handeln musste, dass sie die Kinder aus dem Haus bringen musste. Wer weiß, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb, bevor die Zauberer hier sein würden. Auch wenn sich alles in ihr dagegen gesträubt hatte, Sirius hatte sie gezwungen sich auf solch einen Fall vorzubereiten. Auf einem separaten Bankkonto lag genügend Geld, dass sie eine Weile davon leben würden können.

Die Kinder, dachte Sara plötzlich. Und es war dieser Gedanke, der sie aufspringen ließ. Endlich gelang es ihr die lähmende Starre abzuschütteln. Doch während sie ihre Eltern aufsuchte und mit ihnen sprach, ihnen hastig versuchte begreiflich zu machen, dass sie fliehen mussten und wenig später schnell einige Sachen einpackte und dann die Kinder holte, ihnen die Tränen abwischte und flüsterte, dass alles gut werden würde – irgendwie – waren ihre Gedanken bei Sirius. Alles was sie tat, nahm sie nicht wirklich wahr. Sie handelte, weil sie musste und hatte fortwährend das Gefühl sich in einem Albtraum zu befinden.

Abends, als sie Kilometer von ihrem Zuhause entfernt waren und sie auf dem Bett eines dunklen, kleinen Hotelzimmers saß, wusste sie nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatte, die Kinder, ihre Eltern und sich hierher zubringen. Die Nacht war bereits weit fortgeschritten. Die Kinder schliefen. Es hatte lange gedauert und nie war Sara dankbarer für ihre Eltern gewesen als in dieser Nacht. Es war ihre Mutter gewesen, die die Kinder getröstet hatte und abgelenkt hatte. Und ihr Vater, der das Zimmer gemietet hatte.

Sara nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, kämpfte gegen die ohnmächtige Verzweiflung an, die sie unbarmherzig festhielt, seit sie in der Früh die Zeitung aufgeschlagen hatte. Sirius war gefangen. Schluchzend umklammerte sie ihre Knie. Was sollte sie tun? Was _konnte _sie tun? Wie sollte sie Sirius helfen? Es war aussichtslos. Eine Muggel und zwei Kinder, die niemals zuvor in der magischen Welt gewesen waren.

Sie war hilflos, während Sirius irgendwo in einer kleinen Zelle gefangen gehalten wurde. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie darüber erleichtert sein sollte, dass es der Phönixorden war, der Sirius gefunden hatte. Was würden sie mit ihm tun, wenn sie all die Informationen von ihm erfahren hatten? Würde die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen? Aber was, wenn sie ihm nicht glaubten? Damals war Sirius schließlich auch aus Angst geflohen, dass sie ihn ins Gefängnis werfen könnten.

Mit aller Macht verdrängte sie den Gedanken, dass sie ihn vielleicht töten könnten, wenn er ihnen gesagt hatte, wo sich Harry aufhielt. Aber nein, dass würden sie nicht tun, nicht wahr?

Sirius, flüsterte sie seinen Namen. Die Verzweiflung schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Irgendetwas musste es geben. Irgendetwas musste sie tun können. Sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass alles verloren war. Sie konnte nicht auf seine Rückkehr warten, wenn sie nicht wusste, ob er jemals wieder zurückkehren würde. Sie musste wissen…Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Plötzlich blitzte ein Name in ihrem Gedächtnis auf.

_Remus Lupin._ Sara hielt den Atem an. Sie hatte Sirius' Entscheidung damals zu fliehen, nie in Frage gestellt, doch jetzt konnte sie nicht umhin zu glauben, es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen zu versuchen seine Freunde zu überzeugen, dass er mit dem Verrat an den Potters nichts zu tun gehabt hatte. Unschuldig hätten sie Sirius nicht ins Gefängnis gebracht, oder?

Doch genau das hätten sie. Jetzt haben sie es ja auch getan. In der Zeitung hatte gestanden, dass Sirius schon vor zwei Tagen gefangen genommen worden war und wenn Sirius versucht hatte dem Phönixorden die Wahrheit zu sagen und sie ihm geglaubt hätten, hätte er sie längst benachrichtigt, hätte sie längst angerufen. Nie hätte er es zugelassen, dass sie sich unnötig Sorgen machte.

Saras Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Remus. Würde er ihr helfen können? Sie wusste es nicht und doch vielleicht würde er etwas tun können. Er kannte sich schließlich in der magischen Welt aus und einst war er Sirius' Freund gewesen. Er würde wenigstens erfahren können, wie es Sirius ging, würde wissen, wo sie Sirius hingebracht hatten. Er würde die nötigen Verbindungen haben. Sara sprang auf und schnappte sich ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift. Nachdenklich knabberte sie an ihrem Stift herum. Zögernd begann sie zu schreiben. Wenig später flog ihre Hand über das Papier.

Als sie fertig war, faltete sie das Blatt zusammen und seufzte. Sie kannte seine Adresse nicht, doch Sirius' Eule würde Remus doch sicher finden können, nicht wahr? Hatte Sirius irgendwann einmal erwähnt, wo Remus wohnte? Es war zwecklos. Wenn Sirius es getan hatte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Sie stand auf, streichelte über Schattens weiches Gefieder und band den Brief an deren Bein. Bald darauf sah Sara der Eule nach, die in die Dunkelheit der Nacht flog. Auch wenn sie Remus Lupin nicht kannte, ihn nie gesehen hatte, noch je getroffen; er war ihre letzte Hoffnung.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Auch wenn er lächelte, sah er traurig aus, dachte Harry, als er auf Remus Lupins Foto schaute. Unwillkürlich erinnerte sich Harry an die Geschichten, die Sirius ihm erzählt hatte, an die Abenteuer, die er mit seinen Freunden in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Harry wusste, dass Sirius Remus immer noch als einen Freund betrachtete.

Als Sara ihm von dem Brief erzählt hatte, den sie Remus geschickt hatte, war er sprachlos gewesen, hatte im ersten Moment nicht gewusst, was er denken sollte. Doch langsam hatte er begonnen wieder zu hoffen. Seine Angst war weniger geworden. Vielleicht würde Remus Sirius wirklich helfen können.

Behutsam legte Harry das Fotoalbum auf den Tisch, warf einen Blick auf Faith, die friedlich den Schlaf der Erschöpften schlief und stand auf. Er ging zur Tür und blieb stehen, sah auf den Lichtschein, der unter der Tür zu sehen war. Es war noch nicht sehr spät. Sara würde noch wach sein, aber das Gespräch mit Sara würde alles andere als leicht werden. Sie hatte es vorhin zwar nicht direkt gesagt, aber es war klar, dass sie keinesfalls die Absicht hatte ihn und Faith mit nach Großbritannien zu nehmen und das etwas was Harry nicht zulassen konnte.

Harry holte tief Luft, klopfte kurz und trat ein.

„Wir werden mit dir kommen.", sagte er.

Sara, die neben dem Fenster gestanden hatte, sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, dass werdet ihr mit Sicherheit nicht. Es ist zu gefährlich, Harry."

Harry sah Sara geradewegs an.

„Du wirst uns mit dir kommen lassen. Sirius hat mir viel beigebracht. Ich kann mich verteidigen. Und du bist keine Hexe. Du wirst….Wir können helfen.", sagte Harry und versuchte sein Unbehagen abzuschütteln. Nie zuvor hatte er in solch einem Ton zu Sara gesprochen und es tat ihm weh den Schmerz in ihren Augen zu sehen. Doch es musste sein. Er konnte jetzt keine Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle nehmen. Er trat zu ihr, gab ihr keine Gelegenheit etwas zu erwidern.

„Wenn Remus dir nicht glaubt, wird er Sirius nicht helfen, Sara. Und was willst du dann tun? Er wird wahrscheinlich sagen, Sirius hätte dich verzaubert. Aber wenn ich mit ihm spreche, wird er mir glauben müssen, dass Sirius meine Eltern nicht verraten hat. Abgesehen davon, hast du daran gedacht, dass…dass es Peter Pettigrew auch noch gibt? Ich kann dich beschützen, Sara. Ich weiß, dass ich es kann."

Harry hörte das Zittern in seiner Stimme und hoffte Sara hatte es nicht bemerkt. Schnell verdrängte er seine Zweifel und wünschte sich plötzlich er hätte viel mehr Zeit damit verbracht Zaubersprüche und Flüche zu lernen. Sara sah ihn schweigend an. Beinahe abwägend, doch Harry konnte ihre Gedanken nicht erraten.

„Lass mich helfen, Sara. Es ist schließlich…wäre ich nicht gewesen, wäret ihr jetzt alle glücklich.", flüsterte er.

„Harry! Was willst du damit sagen? Dass es deine Schuld ist?"

Er antwortete nicht. Im nächsten Augenblick war Sara bei ihm, hob sanft sein Kinn.

„Harry, antworte mir. Denkst du, dass es deine Schuld ist?"

Wortlos nickte er. Unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sara sah ihn an.

„Ich dachte, Sirius hätte mit dir darüber gesprochen.", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

Harry wandte den Blick ab und fand sich plötzlich in einer festen Umarmung wieder.

„Nein, Harry. Wenn du das glaubst, irrst du dich. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, war es nie. Wir lieben dich. Sirius liebt dich, wie er dir bestimmt gesagt hat. Für dich riskiert er alles. Um dich zu beschützen, erträgt er alles. Nichts könnte je etwas daran ändern. Und wärest du nicht gewesen, wäre Sirius nie nach Kanada geflohen. Er und ich hätten uns nie kennen gelernt. Ohne dich, gäbe es unsere Familie nicht. Faith wäre nie geboren worden."

Sara schob ihn ein wenig zurück und sah ihn ernst an.

„Harry, hast du Sirius je die Schuld gegeben an dem was geschehen ist?

Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

„Nein! Ich…"

„Und warum gibst du dir dann die Schuld?"

Sie strich ihm leicht über das Haar.

„Sirius und du, ihr seid beide so stur. Weder er noch du seid verantwortlich für das was geschehen ist. Und der Einzige, der Schuld hat ist Voldemort. Er hat diesen Krieg schließlich angefangen. Wenn du also irgendjemandem die Schuld geben willst, dann gib sie ihm, Harry! Aber nicht dir!", sagte sie heftig.

Harry brachte ein halbes Lächeln zustande, klammerte sich an Sara und spürte wie Tränen anfingen seine Wangen hinunterzulaufen.

„Danke, Sara.", flüsterte er erstickt und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter.

Sara hielt ihn und nach einer Weile sagte sie:

„Wir werden ihn retten, Harry. Was auch immer wir tun müssen, wir werden es tun. Und vielleicht es ist wirklich besser wenn du und Faith mitkommen, so sehr ich mir auch wünschte ihr bliebet hier. Aber ich habe schließlich keine Magie."

Als er den bitteren Ton in ihrer Stimme hörte, löste er sich aus Saras Armen und trocknete hastig seine Tränen.

„Sara, es tut mit leid. Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich..."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Ich weiß, wie du es gemeint hast. Und ich denke, du hast Recht. Ich weiß so wenig über die magische Welt und du und Faith….in dieser einen Sache wisst ihr mehr als ich. Allein deswegen werde ich euch mitnehmen. Sonst hätte ich es euch verboten. Es ist gefährlich. Ich will nicht, dass euch etwas geschieht. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen euch zu verlieren. Und Faith wird natürlich auch mitkommen wollen. Wenn ich dich mitnehme, kann ich es ihr wohl nicht verbieten.", sagte sie und seufzte.

„Dass würde sie mir nie verzeihen."

Dann wurde ihr Gesicht hart. Harry spürte Saras Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Wir haben all die Jahre überstanden. Das werden wir auch überstehen, Harry und wenn wir es mit dem gesamten Phönixorden und all den Anhängern Voldemorts aufnehmen müssen, wir werden Sirius helfen."

* * *

Hatte er den Brief erst einmal oder schon zwei Mal gelesen? Remus wusste es nicht mehr. Sein Blick glitt über die Schrift, die schrägen Buchstaben. 

_Ich bin Sara Black…Ich bin Sirius Blacks Frau…Was auch immer Sie jetzt auch denken, ich flehe Sie an, lesen sie meinen Brief zu Ende…es geht auch um Harry…Harry geht es gut…da ich eine Muggel bin…die magische Welt ist mir fremd……Sirius hat mir alles erzählt…es ist die Wahrheit…Schmerz in Sirius' Augen, als er von James und Lily sprach…Angst, dass ihm niemand glauben würde…Peter Pettigrew verriet die Potters…völlig verzweifelt…Sie sind der Einzige, der Sirius helfen kann…komme mit den Kindern nach London…Treffpunkt_

Wie betäubt starte Remus auf den Brief. Er schien unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Unwillkürlich dachte er zurück an jenen einen Tag, an dem er Sirius nach so langer Zeit gegenübergestanden hatte. Seit damals hatte er sich gefragt, warum Sirius ihn nicht getötet hatte. Er erinnerte sich, wie Sirius ihn angefleht hatte ihm zuzuhören. Der Brief würde eine Erklärung liefern, wenn die darin geschilderten Ereignisse tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Dann hätte Sirius einen mehr als guten Grund gehabt, warum er gewollt hatte, dass er ihm zuhörte und er hatte es nicht getan. Gefangen in seinem Hass hatte er Sirius nur besiegen wollen, hatte ihn mit aller Macht gefangen nehmen wollen und war bereit gewesen, aber auch alles zu tun, damit Sirius ihm sagte, wo sich Harry aufhielt.

Aber wenn Sirius unschuldig war, warum hatte er dann Harry vor so vielen Jahren mitgenommen? Warum hatte er nicht einfach die Wahrheit gesagt?

Mit zitternden Fingern hob Remus das eine Foto auf. Ein etwa zehnjähriger Junge sah ihm entgegen. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen strahlten und lachten. Es war ohne Zweifel jemand, der James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

Remus zwang sich seinen Blick von dem Foto zu lösen und wandte sich wieder dem Brief zu. Seine Augen glitten zu einem Namen und er konnte es nicht glauben. Peter sollte der Verräter gewesen sein? Peter sollte Lily und James an Voldemort verraten haben? Konnte das wirklich wahr sein?

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, was er glauben sollte. Und was sollte er jetzt tun? Sollte er Dumbledore den Brief zeigen? Sollte er…Während er noch überlegte, fiel sein Blick auf das Datum des Treffens, um den Sara ihn gebeten hatte. Im nächsten Moment saß er kerzengerade in seinem Sessel. Heute! Das Treffen, welches Sirius' angebliche Frau vorgeschlagen hatte, war heute. Remus schaute auf seine Uhr und zog scharf die Luft ein. Wenn er Sara nicht verpassen wollte, musste er sich beeilen. Er sprang auf und eilte zur Tür. Er musste Gewissheit haben, musste wissen, musste…

Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es Claire auszuweichen, die mit fragendem sorgenvollem Gesichtsaudruck auf ihn zutrat.

„Remus…."

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, lief weiter. Er hörte nicht mehr, wie sie seinen Namen rief.

Dass ihm wenig später die Apparation gelang, war ein Wunder. Als er in der Winkelgasse angekommen war und den Tropfenden Kessel erreicht hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht gerade passend gekleidet war um einen Ausflug in die Muggel Welt zu unternehmen. Aber ein Blick auf seine Uhr überzeugte ihn, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Und im Moment hatte er wahrlich andere Sorgen, als sich Gedanken über seine Kleidung zu machen.

Es war nur gut, dass die Tower Bridge nicht allzu weit entfernt war. Geld um ein Taxi zu nehmen, hätte er keines gehabt. Er fing an zu laufen.

Endlich kam die Brücke in Sicht, er schritt rascher. Seine Hand flog zu seinem Zauberstab. Wenn es eine Falle war, wollte er vorbereitet sein. Schnell sah er sich um. Doch nur eine junge Frau stand einsam und allein wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Wie sie geschrieben hatte, trug sie einen grünen Pullover. Zögernd trat sie auf ihn zu. Sie war klein und schlank. Das dichte dunkelbraune Haar hing ihr wirr in das blasse schmale Gesicht. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen. Sie sah ihn an.

„Mr. Lupin?"

Er nickte, er war nicht fähig zu sprechen. Stumm blickte er sie an. Er sah die Angst in ihren grauen Augen.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte er im nächsten Augenblick.

„Weshalb wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Weshalb…"

Remus brach ab, bedauerte, dass er nicht Claire mitgenommen hatte. Denn eines war ihm inzwischen klar geworden, diese junge Frau war entweder eine brillante Schauspielerin oder eine verzweifelte, verängstigte Frau, die den Mann verloren hatte, den sie liebte. Und ersteres bezweifelte er. Also sagte er so ruhig er konnte:

„Ich würde Harry gern wieder sehen, sicherstellen, dass es ihm gut geht. Ich bin alleine gekommen. Sie können mir vertrauen. Ich möchte nur verstehen. Ihr Brief…es fällt mir schwer…"

„Sirius hat Lily und James nicht verraten.", sagte Sara.

„Er macht sich heute noch die bittersten Vorwürfe. Bitte, glauben Sie mir. Helfen Sie Sirius, bitte."

Saras Stimme brach und Remus hörte sich sagen:

„Sirius lebt. Das französische Zaubereiministerium hat eingewilligt ihn uns zu übergeben. So viel ich weiß, sollte er heute Abend in Großbritannien eintreffen. Wenn er wirklich unschuldig sein sollte, hat er nichts zu befürchten."

Sara schloss die Augen, hielt sich für einen Augenblick am Brückengeländer fest.

„Er ist unschuldig.", sagte sie leise.

Remus betrachtete Sara schweigend. Schließlich sagte er:

„Bringen Sie mich zu Harry. Bitte."

Sara rührte sich nicht. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihm zum ersten Mal geradewegs in die Augen.

„Sirius vertraut Ihnen.", sagte sie und drehte sich um.

Dieser Satz traf Remus hart. Sara hatte das Ende der Brücke schon erreicht, als er sich endlich wieder bewegen konnte.

Während sie die Straße entlang gingen, fing Sara plötzlich an zu erzählen. Sie erzählte von Harry, von Sirius und von Faith. Remus hörte zu, konnte es kaum glauben, dass Sirius eine Tochter hatte und hielt unwillkürlich inne. Glaubte er es schon? Glaubte er, dass Sirius unschuldig war?

„Wir sind da."

Er schaute auf und hätte doch nicht sagen können, wie das Hotel aussah. Sara führte ihn durch die schlichte, kleine Halle und die Treppe hinauf. Vor einer Tür blieb sie stehen, holte einen Schlüssel hervor. Dann jedoch zögerte sie, sah ihn wieder an. Sie vertraute ihm nicht und er konnte ihr keinen Vorwurf machen.

„Ich möchte mich nur vergewissern, dass es Harry gut geht.", sagte er leise.

Sara holte tief Luft und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch.

Als sie ins Zimmer traten, verebbten die leisen Stimmen. Remus' Blick fiel auf die Kinder, die auf der blauen Coach saßen, auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der ihn mit großen smaragdgrünen Augen ansah. Es waren Lilys Augen. Remus sah auf das kleine Mädchen, das sich in Harrys Arme gekuschelt hatte und tatsächlich eine unleugbare Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius besaß.

Er trat einen Schritt vor.

„Harry…", flüsterte er und spürte, wie Tränen sich in seine Augen stahlen. Damals, als er von dem Verrat gehört hatte, von James' und Lilys Tod, von Harrys Entführung hatte er keine einzige Träne weinen können, all die langen Jahre war er dazu nicht fähig gewesen, doch jetzt wollten die Tränen nicht aufhören über seine Wangen zu laufen. Er hatte Harry gefunden. Nach endlosen langen Jahren hatte er Harry endlich gefunden.

* * *

Während er die leeren Korridore von Hogwarts entlang eilte, waren Peters Gedanken immer noch bei der Ordensversammlung, die vor wenigen Augenblicken stattgefunden hatte. Die Nachricht, dass Sirius tatsächlich nach Hogwarts gebracht worden war und nun auch noch hier war, hatte ihn tief erschreckt. Er wusste, dass er handeln musste. Wenn Sirius die Gelegenheit bekam die Wahrheit zu sagen, war er verloren. 

Es war ohnehin ein Wunder, eine Verkettung glücklicher Umstände, dass die Wahrheit nicht schon längst ans Licht gekommen war. Peter schüttelte den Kopf, als er daran dachte, was Dumbledore ihnen erzählt hatte. Immun gegen Veritaserum, wer hätte gedacht, dass das möglich war? Sirius jedoch war es anscheinend. Und die französischen Auroren, die so begierig gewesen waren Sirius zum Sprechen zu bringen, hatten ihm eine viel zu hohe Dosis eingeflößt und hatten ihn somit beinahe umgebracht. Wirklich schade, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatten, dachte er bedauernd.

Vor der Tür blieb er zögernd stehen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er keinen Plan hatte, mit keiner bestimmten Absicht hierher gekommen war. Aber wenn er verhindern wollte, dass Sirius die Wahrheit ausplauderte und er ins Gefängnis kam, musste er Sirius unschädlich machen und Remus würde sicher nicht die Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen mit Sirius zu sprechen, nachdem er die letzten Jahre alles daran gesetzt hatte Sirius ausfindig zu machen und gefangen zu nehmen. Heute war Remus allerdings nicht anwesend gewesen und Claire hatte ziemlich ausweichend geantwortet, als Dumbledore besorgt nach Remus' Verbleib gefragt hatte.

Peter streckte eine Hand nach der Klinke aus und zwang sich seine Gedanken von Remus wieder zu der dringenden Frage zu lenken, was er nun tun sollte. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat langsam den Krankenflügel. Von Pomfrey war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, worüber er nur erleichtert war. Er hatte die Krankenschwester nie gemocht. Neben Sirius' Bett saß einer der Ministeriumsauroren und bewachte seinen Gefangenen mit ziemlich saurer Miene. Er wandte sich um und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Falls Sie Antworten haben wollen, Pettigrew, es ist sinnlos. Er ist mehr oder weniger bewusstlos."

Peter nickte und trat vorsichtig näher. Vor dem Bett blieb er stehen. Sirius' Gesicht war aschfahl. Er warf sich unruhig hin und her.

„Harry, Sara…Faith", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich muss…muss…"

Peter warf einen Seitenblick auf den Wächter. Obwohl dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf Sirius gerichtet war, rutschte der Auror auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Sitzen Sie hier schon lange?", fragte Peter beiläufig.

„Seit heute Morgen."

„Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Sie ein paar Minuten vertreten. Es wäre kein Problem."

Der Auror sah auf, zögerte.

„Nun ja, er sollte keine Schwierigkeiten machen.", sagte er schließlich und nickte zu Sirius.

„Danke Pettigrew. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Peter nickte und konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Das war es, einen günstigeren Augenblick würde es nicht geben. Dies war höchstwahrscheinlich seine einzige Chance. Wer weiß, wie lange es dauerte bis Sirius wieder wohlauf war. Dumbledore hatte mit grimmigem Gesicht etwas von ein paar Tagen gemurmelt, jedenfalls war es das, was Pomfrey glaubte.

Peter wand sich Sirius zu und hob den Zauberstab. Doch er zögerte. Er wusste, dass er Sirius töten musste, ihm blieb keine Wahl. Er holte tief Luft. Aber bevor er dazu kam den Todesfluch auszusprechen, flogen Sirius' Augen offen. Mit Mühe versuchte er sich aufzusetzen.

„Ich muss zu ihnen…Sara, Harry, Faith…muss zu ihnen…", keuchte er.

Peter, dem fast das Herz stehen geblieben war, schluckte, versuchte seiner Angst Herr zu werden. Sirius erkannte ihn nicht, begriff er plötzlich. Sirius' Augen waren blutunterlaufen und glänzten mit unnatürlichem Licht.

Peter starrte Sirius an, der es mittlerweile aus dem Bett geschafft hatte und auf die Knie gefallen war. Wenn es ihm gelang Sirius aus Hogwarts hinauszuschmuggeln und Sirius dem Dunklen Lord auszuliefern, dann…

„Warte, ich helfe dir.", sagte er so sanft er konnte und beugte sich herab. Wild blickten ihn blaue Augen an. Wieder wiederholte Sirius die Namen, die er vor wenigen Augenblicken gemurmelt hatte.

„Ja, ich bringe dich zu Harry, Sara und Faith. Komm."


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Als Remus bewusst wurde, dass er Harry anstarrte und Harry es gemerkt hatte, wandte Remus schnell seinen Blick ab. Harry ein unbehagliches Gefühl zu geben, war schließlich das Letzte was er wollte. Eigentlich hätte er gerade nichts lieber getan, als Harry in die Arme zu nehmen und fest an sich zu drücken, doch ignorierte er den Impuls. Harry kannte ihn nicht und hätte eine Umarmung von ihm wohl nicht akzeptiert. Er hatte Harry mit seinen Tränen schon genug beunruhigt, dachte Remus und versuchte seine widerstreitenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Seufzend lehnte er sich in den Sessel zurück und wartete darauf, dass Sara und die Kinder ihre wenigen Sachen einpackten.

Wie viel ein einziges Gespräch doch ändern konnte, obwohl sich ein Teil von ihm immer noch zu sträuben schien dem Glauben zu schenken, was Harry ihm erzählt hatte. Immer noch konnte er die Wahrheit nicht recht fassen.

Das Wissen, dass er Sirius in all den Jahren unrecht getan hatte, war schwer zu ertragen. Hätte er doch nur damals abgewartet und zugehört, als Sirius ihn darum gebeten hatte. Wie viel eher hätte er die Wahrheit erfahren. Wie viel Kummer ihnen allen erspart geblieben wäre. Denn dass Harry und die kleine Faith unter der Situation gelitten hatten, war mehr als deutlich geworden. Jetzt, viel zu spät, bedauerte er es zutiefst Sirius damals angegriffen zu haben.

„Wird er uns glauben?"

Remus schaute erschrocken auf und schluckte, als er in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen sah, die ihn ängstlich und zugleich hoffnungsvoll ansahen. Als er Sara und den Kindern mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Hogwarts gehen müssten, hatte eine Weile eine bedrückende Stille geherrscht. Harry und Faith hatten zu Sara geschaut und die junge Frau zu ihm. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es den drei schwer fiel ihm zu trauen und er wahrscheinlich auch nicht überrascht sein sollte, schmerzte es ihn doch. Erst als er gesagt hatte, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab Sirius zu helfen, hatte sich Sara einverstanden erklärt.

Remus stand langsam auf und wagte es einen Arm um Harry zu legen. Ob Dumbledore ihnen glauben würde, war in der Tat die Frage, aber dass Albus die Wahrheit erfahren musste, stand fest. Die Wahrheit musste ans Licht kommen, Sirius musste freigesprochen werden, ein anderer verurteilt. Abgesehen davon würde Albus am ehesten mit der Situation fertig werden, er würde wissen was zu tun sein, er würde mit dem Zaubereiminister sprechen und alles Nötige in die Wege leiten.

„Ja, er wird uns glauben.", sagte Remus und drückte Harry einen Augenblick behutsam an sich.

Als Sara wenig später meinte, dass sie fertig seien, verzauberte Remus das Gepäck zu einer Größe, dass es bequem in Saras Handtasche passte, was ihm ein Kopfschütteln von Sara einbrachte und machte sich mit Sirius' Familie auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Da Remus keine unnütze Zeit verschwenden wollte und er keine andere Möglichkeit sah, führte er seine Begleiter zu einer verlassenen kleinen Straße und winkte den Fahrenden Ritter herbei, der immer noch Zauberer and Hexen zu den jeweils gewünschten Orten brachte und dessen Besitzer sich nicht darum kümmerten , dass sie den Zorn des Dunklen Lords erregten, wenn sie den Todessern verwehrten den Bus zu benutzen.

Sein Geld, wie er sich vergewissert hatte, würde wohl knapp ausreichen. Einen Blick auf Harry werfend, wies er Harry gleichzeitig an seine Narbe versteckt zu halten. Der Fahrende Ritter war zwar nicht gerade ein beliebtes Fortbewegungsmittel von Remus, aber diesmal würde es seinen Zweck erfüllen. Er ignorierte die staunenden Blicke Saras und der Kinder und drängte sie sich schnell auf die Betten zu setzen.

Während Sara sich mit weißem Gesicht versuchte irgendwo festzuhalten, schienen die Kinder die Fahrt lustig zu finden, jedenfalls nachdem zu urteilen wie sie sich quietschend aneinander klammerten.

Dennoch war Remus mehr als froh, als sie in Hogsmeade aussteigen konnten.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er Sara leise, deren Gesicht immer noch reichlich blass war.

Sie nickte wortlos. Remus lächelte ihr zu und bedeutete ihr und den Kindern ihm zu folgen.

Sie waren kaum einen Schritt weit gekommen, als Remus die Auroren bemerkte, die kreuz und quer über die Straße liefen. Er runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade einen von ihnen anhalten und fragen, was geschehen war, als eine bekannte Stimme seinen Namen rief.

„Remus! Wo warst du nur? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.", rief Claire und fiel ihm erleichtert um den Hals. Remus drückte sie kurz an sich und schob sie dann von sich.

„Claire, was ist geschehen?", fragte er, das ungute Gefühl niederkämpfend, das in ihm aufstieg.

Claire schaute zu seinen Begleitern. Er sah die Neugierde in ihren Augen, doch erst als er nickte, begann sie zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß nichts Genaues. Anscheinend wollte Peter Pettigrew Sirius Black aufsuchen. Und jetzt sind beide verschwunden. Der Auror, der Black bewachen sollte, hat den Krankenflügel kurz verlassen und weiß von Nichts. Jedenfalls hat es ganz den Anschein, dass es Black gelungen ist zu fliehen. Pettigrew hat er offensichtlich als Geisel genommen. Obwohl es ein Rätsel ist, wie er es in seinem Zustand geschafft hat nicht nur Pettigrew anzugreifen, sondern auch noch zu entkommen, ganz zu Schweigen vom Bett aufzustehen."

Remus starrte Claire sprachlos an, blickte dann zu Sara und den Kindern, die sich an Sara festhielten

* * *

Peter, dachte Harry und fühlte, wie er erstarrte. Verzweifelt blickte er auf.

„Sirius wurde verletzt?", fragte er leise. Auch wenn er sich vor der Antwort fürchtete, er musste sie wissen. Harry umklammerte Saras Arm, schloss flüchtig die Augen. Alles in ihm drängte zu hoffen, dass Sirius tatsächlich entkommen war. Doch nachdem was die junge Frau gerade gesagt hatte, schien etwas anderes viel wahrscheinlicher. Wenn Peter Sirius in seiner Gewalt hatte, dann war Sirius verloren. Peter würde ihn zu Voldemort bringen.

„Sirius?", hörte er Claire fragen. Er spürte, wie sie ihn prüfend ansah, seine Narbe bemerkte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ehe sie dazu kam, bat Remus:

„Bitte, Claire, wurde Sirius verletzt? Ich werde dir gleich alles erklären."

Claire schluckte.

„Das französische Ministerium wollte Black unter Veritaserum befragen, aber es schien keine Wirkung zu zeigen, sodass sie ihm eine ziemlich hohe Dosis verpasst haben. Das Resultat war, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor. Sein Zustand was ziemlich ernst, glaube ich. Jedenfalls nachdem was ich gehört habe. Deswegen verstehe ich auch nicht, wie er es geschafft haben soll…"

„Peter wird Sirius zu Voldemort bringen, Remus!", sagte Harry und sah Remus an, der mit sorgenvollem Gesicht nickte.

„Kommt, gehen wir. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Während sie zum Schloss eilten, hörte Harry wie Remus mit Claire sprach und ihr in knappen Worten erzählte, wer sie waren und was geschehen war, doch Harry schenkte dem keine große Beachtung. Er konnte nur an Sirius denken, in welch tödlicher Gefahr er schwebte. Als sich Faiths kleine kalte Hand in seine schlich, drückte er sie und sah auf.

Sie hatten Hogwarts beinahe erreicht und mit großen Augen starrte Harry auf das Schloss. Sirius hatte ihm oft von Hogwarts erzählt, doch seine Vorstellung entsprach der Wirklichkeit nicht im Mindesten. Auch wenn er außer sich vor Angst und Sorge um Sirius war, konnte er sich nicht helfen. Ehrfürchtig glitt sein Blick über die Türme und Zinnen hinweg. Harry schaute zur Seite und sah, dass auch Sara und Faith nicht unbeeindruckt geblieben waren. Wenig später traten sie durch das Schlossportal und Remus führte sie einen breiten Korridor entlang.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von den sich bewegenden Bildern ab und richtete sie auf Remus' schlanke Gestalt. Auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Remus ihnen geglaubt hatte und nun von Sirius' Unschuld überzeugt war, konnte Harry seine Zweifel, ob sie Remus wirklich trauen konnten, nicht gänzlich verdrängen.

Harry wusste, dass Sirius Remus immer noch als Freund ansah und doch konnte er nicht vergessen, wie sehr Sirius sich in Peter Pettigrew getäuscht hatte. Und nun hatte Peter sie wieder verraten. Harry presste seine Lippen zusammen. Nein, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wo Sirius nun war oder wie es ihm ging. Sirius würde zurückkommen; irgendwie würde alles wieder gut werden, er musste es glauben, er musste es einfach. So versunken war Harry in seinen Gedanken, dass er nicht merkte, wie Remus stehen blieb und ein Wort murmelte.

„Entschuldige.", sagte er leise, als er gegen Remus lief.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als sich der steinerne Wasserspeier vor ihnen plötzlich bewegte und eine Wendeltreppe sichtbar werden ließ.

Sie gingen die engen Stufen hoch und Remus klopfte an die Tür. Bei ihrem Eintritt hob der Zauberer, der an einem wuchtigen langen Schreibtisch saß, den Kopf.

„Remus, da bist du ja. Deine Abwesenheit hat uns beunruhigt. Was führt dich zu…"

Harry, der hinter Remus gestanden hatte, war einen Schritt zur Seite getreten. Er sah geradewegs in blaue Augen, die die Fähigkeit zu haben schienen bis in seine Seele zu schauen. Während er sich bemühte, dem Blick standzuhalten, trat Harry unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Langsam spürte er wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Er zwang sich ruhig stehen zu bleiben und starrte Albus Dumbledore nun ebenfalls an, versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Sirius über den Anführer des Phönixordens gesagt hatte. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was geschehen wäre, wenn Sirius damals zu Dumbledore gegangen wäre. Hätte der alte Zauberer Sirius geglaubt oder wäre Sirius' Angst vor dem Gefängnis begründet gewesen?

„Ich glaube, es gibt Vieles zu besprechen.", sagte Albus schließlich und stand auf.

Und kaum einen Augenblick später saßen sie in gemütlichen Sesseln und Harry musste zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag einen Fremden von Sirius' Unschuld überzeugen, was lange dauerte. Dumbledore hatte viele Fragen und Harry spürte, wie er immer ungeduldiger wurde. Sara schien auch zu wissen, dass er kurz davor war aufzuspringen und seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Dumbledore warf ihnen beiden einen Blick zu und setzte seine Befragung fort. Und Harry antwortete und fragte sogar ab und zu selbst etwas.

„Ich verstehe zwar immer noch nicht recht, weshalb Sirius damals floh anstatt dem Orden und mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber ich glaube dir, Harry.", meinte Albus endlich, erhob sich, gab Remus und Claire einige Befehle und schien Harry zu seiner Verblüffung vollkommen vergessen zu haben.

Während Remus mit Albus zurückblieb, brachte Claire sie zu zwei Räumen und meinte der Phönixorden würde so bald wie möglich entscheiden, was zu tun sei. Nachdem Claire sie alleingelassen hatte und Harry sich wütend fragte, warum sie nicht auch an der Versammlung teilnehmen konnten, erschienen drei seltsame kleine Wesen und brachten ihnen etwas zu essen. Faith, die neugierig war, erfuhr, dass es Hauselfen waren und Harry wäre fasziniert von den magischen Geschöpfen gewesen, wäre er nicht zu sehr in seiner Angst um Sirius gefangen gewesen. Das Essen, obwohl köstlich, ließ er beinahe unberührt.

„Harry, du musst etwas essen.", mahnte Sara sanft, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Faith aß auch nur wenig und selbst Sara schaffte ihre Portion nur halb.

Als Sara sah, wie Harry und Faith gähnten und erfolglos versuchten ihre Müdigkeit zu verbergen, schickte sie beide zu Bett. Harry protestierte.

„Ich bin noch nicht müde."

„Doch, das bist du. Es war ein langer Tag und wer weiß wie lange es noch dauern wird bis der Orden sich entschieden hat, was zu tun ist."

Doch erst als Sara ihm versprochen hatte ihn sofort zu wecken, sollte Claire zu ihnen kommen und ihnen Bericht erstatten, wie sie es versprochen hatte, ging er mit Faith in das andere Zimmer hinüber. Während Faith, die ihre Augen kaum mehr offen halten konnte, einschlief sobald ihr Kopf auf dem Kissen lag, verspürte Harry nicht den kleinsten Drang zu schlafen, mochte er auch noch so erschöpft sein.

Nach einer Weile fand er die Luft im Zimmer zum Ersticken. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Als die kühle Nachtluft ihn umhüllte, seufzte er und tappte zurück zum Bett. Er stolperte über eine ihrer Taschen und fiel auf die Knie. Fluchend begann er die Sachen, die heraus gefallen waren, wieder in die Tasche zu stopfen. Den Zauberstab seines Vaters stopfte er kurzerhand in seine Hosentasche.

Auch wenn er normalerweise keinen Zauberstab brauchte, schaden konnte er nicht. Als Harry das kleine Fotoalbum, das Sirius damals mitgenommen hatte, aufhob, hielt er inne. Er schlug es auf und schaute auf die Bilder seiner Eltern. Als sein Blick auf eines der Fotos fiel, auf dem seine Eltern vor einem kleinen grünen Haus ihm Gras saßen und seine Mutter ihn im Arm hielt, schoss Harry ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

„Godric's Hollow…", murmelte er.

Weder Sirius noch Dumbledore, als er ihn vorhin gefragt hatte, hatten ihm sagen können, wie er es geschafft haben sollte, Voldemort zu besiegen, noch warum Voldemort unbedingt die Familie der Potters auslöschen hatte wollen. Doch vielleicht würde er im Haus seiner Eltern einen Hinweis finden können. Zugegeben, es war ein verrückter Einfall und wahrscheinlich würde er auch nichts bringen, aber alles war besser, als hier zu warten und nichts zu tun, während Sirius in der Gewalt Voldemorts war.

Harry wusste, dass er etwas tun musste, sowenig Erfolg versprechend es auch sein würde, sonst würde er ersticken an dieser hilflosen Wut, die er fühlte, seit er in der Zeitung von Sirius' Gefangennahme gelesen hatte. Zwar hatte er die vage Vermutung, dass ihm ein Besuch Godric's Hollows auch nicht die Erleuchtung bringen würde, was er tun konnte um Sirius zu retten, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es wichtig war, dass er das Haus seiner Eltern aufsuchte.

Er legte das Fotoalbum auf seinen Nachttisch, verließ leise das Zimmer und gesellte sich zu Sara, die sich in einen der Sessel gekuschelt hatte und bewegungslos auf die Wand starrte. Sie sagte nichts, als er sich neben sie setzte, legte nur schweigend die Arme um ihn. Sie saßen immer noch so, als ein leises Klopfen ertönte und Remus und Claire hereinkamen.

Als Harry hörte, dass der Orden nicht sofort handeln würde, sondern erst versuchen würde herauszufinden, wo Sirius gefangen gehalten wurde, war er mehr als enttäuscht. Aber Remus' Logik, dass es niemanden, am allerwenigsten Sirius weiterhelfen würde, wenn der Orden jedes bekannte Versteck von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern angriff und darauf hoffte, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen Gefangenen nicht fortschaffen würde, sobald es den Ordensmitgliedern gelingen sollte – was ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war – das Versteck zu stürmen, konnte sich Harry auch nicht verschließen.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, würde jedes Ordensmitglied sein Leben riskieren für ein Unterfangen, das so gut wie aussichtslos war und zudem vollkommen leichtsinnig. Noch dazu war es schwer genug Hogwarts und die anderen Hauptquartiere des Ordens zu verteidigen, wie Remus erklärte. Unter keinen Umständen konnten sie die Verteidigung von diesen Orten abziehen. Claire und Remus versuchten ihnen Mut zu machen und wünschten ihnen schließlich eine Gute Nacht. Sie waren bereits an der Tür, als Harry sich aufrichtete und Remus' Namen rief.

„Könntest du mich nach Godric's Hollow bringen?"

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Nach Godric's Hollow?"

„Ja, bitte, Remus. Kannst du mir den einen Gefallen nicht tun?"

„Harry, was in aller Welt willst du dort?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war noch nie dort. Es war das Haus meiner Eltern. Bitte, Remus, bring mich hin."

Remus seufzte und tauschte einen Blick mit Claire. Es war Claire, die sagte:

„Warum nicht?"

„Snape wird Voldemort bestimmt sagen, dass Harry in Hogwarts ist. Ich glaube kaum, dass der Dunkle Lord auf die Idee kommt seine Anhänger nach Godric's Hollow zu schicken."

Remus sah zwar noch immer zweifelnd aus, doch willigte er zu Harrys Erleichterung ein.

„Morgen?", fragte Harry und Remus nickte.

Als Harry kurz darauf später im Bett lag, drückte er einen alten Teddybären, den Sirius ihm vor einigen Jahren geschenkt hatte, an sich und bemühte sich krampfhaft einzuschlafen. Doch gelang es ihm nicht, als seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Sirius wanderten. Erst als Sara, die nach ihnen sah, merkte, dass er noch wach war und sie ihn in ihre Arme nahm, schlief er endlich ein, geborgen in ihrer Wärme.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

„Wir sind da.", sagte Remus.

Mit großen Augen sah Harry auf die dichte Hecke und ging dann zögernd durch das Gartentor, welches Remus für ihn aufhielt. Den schmalen Weg folgend, schaute Harry auf das Gras, das kniehoch seine Beine streifte. Als sein Blick auf das kleine, dunkelgrüne Haus fiel, zog Harry den Atem ein. Es war ziemlich unscheinbar und doch hatte Harry das merkwürdige Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen, dass er hierher gehörte.

Hier hatten seine Eltern gewohnt, hier hatte er das erste Jahr seines Lebens verbracht. Versunken betrachtete Harry Godric's Hollow. Erst als Remus seinen Namen rief, riss er sich von der Betrachtung des Hauses los und ging zu Remus hinüber, der vor der Tür stand und auf ihn zu warten schien.

„Ich kann die Tür nicht aufmachen. Komm, Harry, dir müsste es gelingen.", sagte Remus.

Harry jedoch sah Remus ratlos an.

„Wie…was soll ich tun?"

„Leg deine Hand auf die Klinke. Die Tür sollte dich eigentlich erkennen."

Harry nickte und streckte seine Hand nach der Klinke aus. In Gedanken bat er die Tür zu öffnen, auch wenn er sich dabei ziemlich lächerlich vorkam. Einen Augenblick tat sich nichts. Doch plötzlich spürte Harry eine eigenartige Wärme unter seiner Hand. Er wollte sie wegziehen, doch konnte es nicht und dann mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich die Tür. Harry starrte verblüfft auf die offene Tür.

„Na also, geht doch.", sagte Remus lächelnd und ließ ihm den Vortritt.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", rief Faith und griff aufgeregt nach seiner Hand. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, antwortete aber nicht, als er in die Halle trat.

„Claire, Harry, nehmt eure Zauberstäbe.", befahl Remus leise.

Harry umklammerte seinen und blickte Remus fragend an. Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Es liegt kein Staub hier.", antwortete Remus und als Harry sich umschaute, erkannte er, dass Remus Recht hatte. Der Parkettfussboden glänzte und auf einen der kleinen Tische, die an der Wand standen, sah er eine Vase mit roten Rosen. Seltsam, dachte Harry und wandte sich zu den anderen um. Sara hatte Faith zu sich gezogen und Remus ging langsam auf eine der Türen zu. Doch er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als eine hohe piepsige Stimme erklang. Sie fuhren herum.

„Harry Potter ist zurückgekommen!"

Harrys Blick fiel auf ein kleines grünliches Wesen, das am Fuße der Treppe aufgetaucht war, sich verbeugte und sich dann wieder aufrichtete. Große, hervorquellende Augen, in denen Tränen schimmerten, starrten ihn an. Erleichtert ließ Harry den Zauberstab sinken. Dass die Hauselfe eine Gefahr war, glaubte er nicht. Die Hauselfe, deren Name Bigi war, wie er kurz darauf erfuhr, war jedenfalls überglücklich ihn zu sehen. Harry lächelte beinahe, als Bigi sie stolz durch das Haus führte.

„Bigi ist so froh, dass junger Herr endlich zurückgekommen ist!"

Während Harry Bigis aufgeregtem Geplapper lauschte, kam ihm eine Idee. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, hielt den Atem an.

„Bigi? Als Voldemort damals nach Godric's Hollow kam, warst du in jener Nacht eigentlich hier?"

Bigi zuckte zusammen, sah ihn furchtsam an, doch sie nickte.

„Ja, Bigi war hier.", flüsterte sie.

Harry kämpfte gegen die Aufregung an, die ihn plötzlich erfasste.

„Bigi, weißt du, was damals geschah? Hast du gesehen was geschehen ist?"

Die kleine Hauselfe rang die Hände, schaute zu Boden.

„Bigi weiß es.", hauchte sie.

„Erzähl es mir, Bigi. Bitte."

Und Bigi fing an zu sprechen.

_Die kleine Hauselfe räumte das auf dem Boden verteilte Spielzeug in den Schrank und sah zu, wie Lily Potter das lachende und strampelnde Baby durch die Luft wirbelte. Lily gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte ihn auf eine blaue Decke. Harry murmelte etwas und krabbelte zu den bunten Klötzchen, die Bigi noch nicht fortgeräumt hatte. Die junge Frau strich sich das rote Haar aus dem Gesicht und begann Harrys Kissen und Decke frisch zu beziehen. Es war still im Haus. Nur Harrys gelegentliches Gemurmel konnte gehört werden. Doch plötzlich hallte ein Schrei durch das Haus. _

„_Lily!"_

_Lily erstarrte._

„_James…", flüsterte sie. _

_Einen Augenblick stand die junge Frau regungslos da, dann wirbelte sie herum und kniete sich neben Harry. Sie nahm seine Hände und begann lautlos ihre Lippen zu bewegen. Ein weißes Licht umgab sie, dass langsam auch Harry einhüllte, der ernst auf seine Mutter schaute, als spüre er, dass etwas Wichtiges geschah. _

_Lily beugte sich herab, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und drückte ihn an sich. _

„_Harry, ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie.", wisperte sie und ihre Stimme brach. _

_Als schwere Schritte die Treppe hinaufkamen, erhob sich Lily. Ihr Gesicht war blass. Sie taumelte, versuchte sich an der Wiege festzuhalten. Aber die Wiege fiel und Lily sank zu Boden. _

_Bigi eilte zu Lily und wollte ihrer Herrin helfen. Sie kam jedoch nicht dazu. Lily hatte die Hände der kleinen Hauselfe ergriffen. _

„_Nein, du kannst mir nicht mehr helfen. Der Zauberspruch wirkt. Bigi, schwöre mir, dass du nichts tun wirst, was auch immer geschieht. Du wirst deine Elfenmagie weder einsetzen um mir zu helfen, noch Harry. Hast du verstanden? Schwöre es mir!"_

_Bigi starrte hinauf in Lilys bleiches Gesicht und nickte. _

„_Bigi schwört, wenn Lily Potter es wünscht."_

„_Danke, Bigi. Nun versteck dich." _

_Bigi lief zu der umgestürzten Wiege und verkroch sich dahinter. Vor Angst wie gelähmt, starrte sie auf den Zauberer, der plötzlich in der Tür erschienen war. Rote Augen glitten durch das Zimmer, richteten sich schließlich auf die kniende junge Frau. _

„_Wirst du dich mir nicht entgegenstellen? Wirst du nicht gegen mich kämpfen, Lily Potter?"_

_Lily sah auf. Smaragdgrüne Augen leuchteten mit solch einem Licht, das der Dunkle Lord unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück trat. Antwort gab sie jedoch keine. _

_Wut flackerte über Voldemorts weißes Gesicht. Er hob seinen Zauberstab. Im nächsten Augenblick schoss gleißendes grünes Licht auf Lily zu. _

_Der Dunkle Lord trat näher, blieb stehen, schaute auf die reglose Gestalt hinab. _

„_So stolz bis zuletzt. Doch frage ich mich, warum du nicht gegen mich kämpftest, wie du es stets getan hast?"_

_Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte Voldemort seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Kind zu, das ihn mit den Augen seiner Mutter ansah. Abermals hob der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab. _

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Als der Fluch Harry traf, flammte strahlendes weißes Licht auf. Das weiße Licht vermischte sich mit dem grünen und bevor Voldemort auch nur hätte reagieren können, schoss die Lichtkugel auf ihn zu und verschlang ihn. Schreiend verschwand Voldemort hinter weißen Flammen. Und plötzlich verwandelten sich die Flammen in einen grauen Nebel, der mit einem letzten qualvollen Schrei durch das offene Fenster in die Nacht verschwand. _

_Das kleine Kind begann zu weine. Als es sich unbeholfen aufrichtete, rannen ihm ein paar Blutstropfen über das Gesicht. Bigi wollte gerade hinter der Wiege hervor kriechen, als abermals schnelle Schritte durch das Haus hallten. _

_Der Zauberer, der wenig später ins Zimmer trat, starrte mit ausdruckslosen schwarzen Augen auf Lily und Harry. Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten seinen Zauberstab zu heben. _

_Bigi, die Harrys Weinen nicht mehr ertragen konnte, stand auf und in ihrer Eile zu ihrem Schützling zu kommen, stolperte sie über eines der Kissen. Der Zauberer fuhr herum. Im nächsten Moment traf Bigi ein rotes Licht. _

„Das ist das Letzte, an was ich mich erinnere.", flüsterte die Hauselfe.

„Als ich wieder erwachte, waren alle fort."

Harry schlang die Arme fest um sich. Ihm war kalt. Er war froh, als Sara zu ihm trat und ihn an sich zog. Harry vergrub seinen Kopf an Saras Schulter und spürte, wie Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Zwar waren ihm viele Dinge immer noch unverständlich, aber von einer Sache war er überzeugt. Er löste sich aus Saras Armen und sah auf.

„Es war meine Mutter, die ihn besiegt hat. Ich war es nicht.", sagte er leise.

* * *

Als Harry das Herz mit den Initialen seiner Eltern sah, das in den Stamm des mächtigen Kirschbaums eingeritzt worden war, musste er gegen die Tränen anblinzeln, die sich in seinen Augen formten. Wie von selbst hob sich seine Hand und zog die Linien und die Buchstaben nach. In diesem einen Augenblick, als er im Garten Godric's Hollow stand, wünschte er sich verzweifelt seine Eltern gekannt zu haben. So viel Sirius ihm auch von seinen Eltern erzählt hatte, verspürte Harry eine unbändige Sehnsucht nach seinen Eltern, an die er keine Erinnerung besaß.

„Harry?"

Remus musste seinen Namen ein zweites Mal sagen, ehe Harry sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Wir sollten nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ich habe Albus nicht Bescheid gesagt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir so lange in Godric's Hollow bleiben würden. Ich möchte nicht, dass Albus sich Sorgen macht und womöglich noch einen Suchtrupp nach uns schickt."

Harry nickte und schaute noch einmal zu dem kleinen Herz.

„James hat Lily sehr geliebt.", sagte Remus, der Harrys Blick gefolgt war.

„Es war, glaube ich, in unserem fünften Schuljahr, als James sich und Lily hier verewigt hat. Damals waren sie jedoch noch nicht zusammen. Und Lily hätte wohl nie gedacht, dass sie eines Tages ausgerechnet James heiraten würde."

Harry lächelte traurig und sah auf. Remus schien sich in Erinnerungen verloren zu haben, als er in Richtung Claire ging, die mit Sara und Faith auf der Terrasse standen.

Bigi brach in Tränen aus, als sie sich verabschiedeten und auch Harry fiel es schwer Godric's Hollow zu verlassen. Nach einer Fahrt in dem Fahrenden Ritter, der sie alle gehörig durchschüttelte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Nach einer Weile wandte sich Harry nachdenklich an Remus.

„Ich würde gern nach Godric's Hollow zurückkehren, Remus. Dort ist mein Zuhause.", sagte er. Auch wenn er in Remus' Augen Verständnis sah, Remus schien nicht sehr angetan von seinem Wunsch zu sein.

„Hogwarts ist sicherer, Harry."

„Weshalb? Niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin. Noch nicht einmal Sirius…"

Harrys Stimme brach und Remus legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Außerdem würde sich Bigi bestimmt freuen."

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen, seufzte Remus.

„Wenn es dir soviel bedeutet…. Vorher sollten wir jedoch Dumbledore Bescheid sagen."

Überrascht sah Harry auf.

„Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werden Claire und ich mit euch kommen. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren, Harry."

Harry wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht was er sagen sollte und flüsterte schließlich ein leises Danke, mehr als froh über Remus' Absicht mit ihnen zu kommen.

Wenig später standen sie vor Albus' Bürotür und Remus klopfte. Dumbledore war jedoch nicht allein, wie Harry sah. Die Hexe, die eine quadratische Brille trug und deren schwarze Haare zu einem Knoten gebunden worden waren, stellte er als Professor McGonagall vor. Doch es war der große, hakennasige Zauberer, der Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Harry erkannte ihn augenblicklich. Und ehe er sich versah, rief er:

„Sie waren es, der Bigi verflucht hat!"

„Ich soll was getan haben?"

Die Stimme war eisig, die schwarzen Augen sahen ihn unheilvoll an.

„Bigi, meine Hauselfe. Sie haben Sie in jener Nacht verflucht, als Voldemort meine Eltern getötet hat. Weshalb…weshalb waren Sie dort?"

Ohne es zu merken, trat Harry einen Schritt näher an Remus heran. Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue hoch und beeilte sich zu erklären. Harry starrte Professor Snape ungläubig an, als er von dessen Tätigkeit als Spion erfuhr. Sirius hatte ihm zwar erzählt, dass der Phönixorden Spione hatte, aber nie deren Namen genannt.

„Dann wissen Sie, wo Sirius ist?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht, Mr. Potter. Ich habe noch keinen Anhaltspunkt über Blacks Verbleib finden können.", war die kühle Antwort.

Bevor Harry den Spion fragen konnte, weshalb er noch keinen Hinweis gefunden hatte, wies Albus sie an sich zu setzen und einen Augenblick später hatte jeder eine Tasse mit heißem Tee und einen Teller mit Keksen vor sich, doch weder die Kekse noch der Tee interessierten Harry auch im Geringsten.

„Harry."

Der Ton mit dem Albus Dumbledore seinen Namen aussprach, ließ Harry seinen Mund wieder schließen. Der Anführer des Phönixordens sah ihn mit traurigen blauen Augen an.

„Es wird alles getan, was möglich ist, Harry. Severus und unsere anderen Spione tun alles in ihren Kräften stehende um herauszufinden, wo Sirius gefangen gehalten wird. Aber Voldemort hat nicht nur ein Hauptquartier. Er hat unglücklicherweise mehrere. Abgesehen davon müssen unsere Spione vorsichtig sein. Eine falsche Frage, ein falscher Schritt und sie können sich verraten. Sollte Voldemort von deren Täuschung erfahren, würde er sie töten. Harry, ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber mehr können wir nicht tun. Du wirst einsehen müssen, dass wir nicht einfach Voldemorts Hauptquartier angreifen können. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich und würde uns nicht den gewünschten Erfolg bringen. Es würden nur alle sinnlos ihr Leben riskieren."

Harry wandte den Blick ab und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. So sehr er es auch hasste, er musste zugeben, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte und er wusste, dass auch Sirius nicht gewollt hätte, dass sich der gesamte Phönixorden seinetwegen in Gefahr begab und sich auf ein Unterfangen einließ, das nur mit dem Tod oder einer Gefangennahme enden konnte. Doch dieses Wissen half ihm nicht gegen seine entsetzliche Angst und Besorgnis, die ihn erfüllte, wenn er an Sirius dachte. Gegen die hilflose Wut.

Schweigend nippte Harry an seinem Tee und hörte zu, wie Remus Dumbledore unterdessen von seinem Wunsch erzählte in Godric's Hollow zu wohnen. Nach einer Weile des Überlegens erklärte sich Dumbledore einverstanden. Er richtete seinen Blick auf Remus und Claire.

„Vielleicht ist es sogar besser, wenn Harry, Sara und Faith in Godric's Hollow bleiben. Seit Sirius und Peter verschwunden sind, tauschen immer mehr Ministeriumsleute hier auf und Harrys Identität sollte so lange wie möglich geheim gehalten werden. Mehr Komplikationen brauchen wir nun wahrhaftig nicht. Und wenn der Zaubereiminister erfährt, dass Harry hier ist…Nein, je weniger Leute von Harry wissen, desto besser ist es für den Augenblick."

Das Gespräch wandte sich schnell den Ereignissen in Godric's Hollow zu und Harry seufzte lautlos, als klar wurde, dass selbst Albus Dumbledore ihm keine zufrieden stellende Erklärung geben konnte, warum er den Todesfluch überlebt hatte oder ihm sagen konnte, welchen Zauberspruch seine Mutter benutzt hatte. Während Dumbledore mit nachdenklichem Gesicht seine restlichen Kekse betrachtete, trank Harry enttäuscht seinen Tee und ließ seine Gedanken wandern. Plötzlich setzte Harry seine Tasse mit klirrendem Geräusch ab und sah Severus Snape direkt in die Augen.

„Haben Sie…haben Sie damals versucht meinen Eltern zu helfen?"

„Hätte es eine Möglichkeit gegeben, hätte ich sie wahrgenommen, Mr. Potter. Unglücklicherweise gab es sie nicht.", entgegnete Snape knapp, erhob sich plötzlich, bat um Entschuldigung und hatte im nächsten Augenblick das Zimmer verlassen. Harry starrte verwirrt auf die Tür.

„Severus hat Voldemorts Absichten die Potters zu töten zu spät erfahren. Er konnte uns nicht mehr warnen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als Voldemort nach Godric's Hollow zu begleiten und es geschehne zu lassen. Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber wir konnten deine Eltern nicht retten.", sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Warum hat er mich nicht mitgenommen?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Er sagte mir, dass er mir so schnell wie möglich Bericht erstatten wollte und du seiest nicht ernsthaft verletzt gewesen. Also ließ er dich zurück."

Harry nickte, auch wenn er es nicht verstand und nicht gerade überzeugt davon war, dass Snape alles in seiner Macht stehende getan hatte um seinen Eltern zu helfen.

Als sie Dumbledores Büro und Hogwarts wenig später verließen, war Harry erleichtert.

Schweigend kehrten sie nach Godric's Hollow zurück. Bigi war über ihre Rückkehr überglücklich und abermals schimmerten in ihren großen Augen Tränen.

Claire und Bigi kochten etwas zu Mittag, doch Harry brachte nur wenig hinunter. Wie er sah, hatten Sara und Faith auch keinen Appetit. Sobald das Mittagessen vorüber war, ging Harry mit Faith durch das Haus und versuchte sich abzulenken. Auch wenn er viele Dinge interessant fand und besonders vor den Bildern, die an den Wänden hingen lange stehen blieb, gelang es ihm nie die Sorge um Sirius vollkommen aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verbannen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ein Bild, auf dem seine Mutter mit strahlenden Augen mit seinem Vater unter dem Kirschbaum saß, ging er mit Faith ins Wohnzimmer. Faith kuschelte sich in Saras Arme, die müde und erschöpft mit Remus und Claire sprach.

Harry trat zum Fenster und sah hinaus in den Garten. Als er sich gegen die Wand lehnte, erregte ein kleines Büchlein, dass auf dem Tisch neben Claires Sessel lag, seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er ergriff es und betrachtete es. Das Buch sah ziemlich alt und abgenutzt aus. Er schlug es auf und starrte auf die silberne Schlange, die auf der ersten Seite abgebildet war. Er blätterte weiter und sah verwundert auf die schwarzen Seiten und die silbernen verschnörkelten Linien. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, welche Sprache es war, doch seine Verblüffung wuchs, als er erkannte, dass er die Linien lesen konnte, dass er sie verstand. Als er plötzlich begriff, dass es sich um das Tagebuch seiner Mutter handeln musste, zog er scharf die Luft ein. Einen Augenblick stand er vollkommen still.

Dann drückte er das Buch an sich und verließ das Zimmer. In der Eingangshalle zögerte er und sah zu der Treppe. Doch er wollte nicht in sein Zimmer gehen. Das Kinderzimmer zum ersten Mal zu sehen, hatte ihn tief getroffen. Da Bigi, obwohl sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass das Haus nicht verwahrloste, alles so gelassen hatte wie es einst gewesen war, lag dort noch immer seine Wiege und selbst die Kissen und die Decke waren noch da.

Schließlich ging Harry in den Garten. Dort würde er seine Ruhe auch finden. Er ging zu der steinernen Bank und setzte sich.

Seine Mutter hatte nicht oft und nicht regelmäßig in das Buch geschrieben und doch erfuhr Harry eine Menge. Es war ein seltsames und unbeschreibliches Gefühl die Gedanken und Gefühle seiner Mutter zu lesen. Als er gerade las, wie glücklich sie über seine Geburt gewesen war und Saras Stimme, die ihn zum Abendbrot rief, ihn aufschreckte, merkte er, dass seine Wangen tränennass waren. Doch das Abendbrot war ihm herzlich gleichgültig. Er wollte nur weiter lesen. Als er nicht antwortete, kam Sara zu ihm.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und warf sich in Saras Arme. Sie sagte nichts, hielt ihn nur fest und langsam beruhigte er sich. Sie setzten sich und Harry erzählte Sara von dem Tagebuch, das er gefundne hatte.

„Wie sehr ich mir wünschte, ich hätte eine Erinnerung an sie.", murmelte Harry und sah auf seine Hände.

Sara strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ach, Harry, wenn ich dir Erinnerungen geben könnte, ich würde es tun. Aber ich weiß, dass deine Eltern dich mehr als alles andere liebten. Vergiss das nie."

Als Sara ihm eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen gebracht hatte und ihn wieder allein gelassen hatte, vertiefte er sich wieder in das Buch. Als er las, dass seine Mutter dunkle Vorahnungen gehabt hatte und tatsächlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass Voldemort sie angriff, setzte sich Harry ruckartig auf und warf beinahe seine Tasse um. Seine Augen glitten über die Linien und als er den Zauberspruch las, den seine Mutter in einem alten Buch gefunden hatte, einen Zauberspruch, der umso mächtiger war, je stärker jemand etwas liebte und beschützen wollte, spürte er abermals Tränen seine Wangen hinunterlaufen.

„Sie hat ihr Leben gegeben um mich zu retten.", flüsterte Harry.

„Meine Mutter war es.", murmelte er, wie Stunden zuvor.

Aufgewühlt ging er ins Haus hinein und kuschelte sich wie Faith in Saras Arme. Er wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein, konnte es nicht.

Als Sara Faith und bald darauf auch ihn zu Bett schickte, konnte er kaum mehr seine Augen offen halten. Und doch konnte er das Buch nicht fortlegen. Es schmerzte ihn zutiefst das Buch zu lesen und doch hungerte er nach jedem Wort seiner Mutter. Auch wenn er Vieles nicht verstand, so erfuhr er, dass seine Mutter eine direkte Nachkommin von den Slytherins gewesen war, wie sein Vater ein Nachfahre der Gryffindors, was auch der Grund dafür war, wie seine Mutter vermutet hatte, dass Voldemort sie unbedingt hatte töten wollen. Wieder flammte Wut in ihm auf und es dauerte eine Weile bevor er weiter lesen konnte.

Harry fand noch drei weitere Zaubersprüche in dem Buch; Zaubersprüche, von denen seine Mutter gedacht hatte sie könnten Voldemort besiegen. Auf der letzten Seite fand er sie noch einmal. Einer war eingekreist und darunter hatte seine Mutter geschrieben: _‚mächtiger als Avada Kedavra?'_

Harry starrte lange auf die Handschrift, fragte sich, warum seine Mutter nicht diesen Zauberspruch aufgesagt hatte, wenn sie gedacht hatte, dass er sogar mächtiger als der Todesfluch sei. Doch vielleicht war sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie das Fragezeichen vermuten ließ, hatte vielleicht gedacht es würde ihr nicht gelingen den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen.

Mit dem Buch im Arm sank Harry in die Kissen, doch schlafen tat er lange nicht. Es war eine ruhelose Nacht. Albträume rissen ihn aus dem Schlaf. Er träumte von dem was Bigi erzählt hatte, von seinen Eltern und von Sirius. Und als er wieder einmal in die Dunkelheit starrte und seinen viel zu hastigen Atemzügen lauschte, formten seine Lippen den Zauberspruch, den seine Mutter eingekringelt hatte.

Und am nächsten Tag begann er Faith, Remus und Claire beizubringen den Zauberspruch zu zischen, wobei er zu seiner Überraschung von Remus erfuhr, dass es die Sprache der Schlangen war. Eine uralte Gabe, die Salazar Slytherin, einer der Gründer Hogwarts, einst besessen hatte und seitdem seinen Nachkommen vererbt hatte. Als Faith jedoch etwas zischte, was weit entfernt davon war auch nur eine geringe Ähnlichkeit mit einem alten Parselzauberspruch zu haben, schüttelte Harry den Kopf und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf den anderen den Zauberspruch beizubringen.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

Die Kopfschmerzen waren schlimmer geworden. Seufzend rieb sich Peter über die Stirn. Auch wenn es vier Tage her war, seit Lucius Malfoy ihn angeschrieen hatte, wie er so töricht hatte sein können Sirius Black entkommen zu lassen, hörte er immer noch dessen verächtliche Stimme.

Wohin hätte Sirius gehen können? War er zu Remus geflüchtet? Oder gar nach Godric's Hollow? Mit einem Mal war Peter hellwach. Er sprang auf und verließ sein Haus. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren.

* * *

„Wird Papa zurückkommen?"

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Faiths Stimme hörte und sich ihre kleine warme Hand in seine schlich. Er schluckte, als er hinunter in ihr Gesicht schaute. Er legte einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern und drückte sie an sich.

„Wir müssen daran glauben, dass er zurückkommt. Wir müssen.", sagte er und fühlte, wie er zitterte. Warum, warum unternahm der Phönixorden nichts um Sirius zu helfen? Warum konnte Dumbledore nicht einen Plan ersinnen, wie sie Sirius aus der Gewalt Voldemorts befreien konnten?

Doch über Sirius' Verbleib gab es kein Anhaltszeichen, wie Dumbledore ihm erst gestern wieder gesagt hatte, als Remus und Claire Faith, Sara und ihn mit nach Hogwarts genommen hatten. Und Snape hatte gemeint, es würde noch eine Weile dauern bis alle in Frage kommenden Verstecke durchsucht worden wären. Harry, der entschieden hatte, dass er Snape nicht mochte, hatte eine bissige Bemerkung nur mühsam zurückhalten können.

Auch als sie abermals fortgeschickt wurden, während der Orden sich traf und Remus sie zu Hagrid brachte, blieb seine Stimmung düster. Hagrid, der ihnen steinharte Kekse servierte und einfach nur glücklich schien ihn einfach kennenzulernen, war zwar so überschwänglich und nett, dass man ihn einfach gern haben musste, aber die Angst, die Harry um Sirius hatte, ließ alles andere als nebensächlich erscheinen.

Harry seufzte, sah zu der schmalen Sichel des Mondes und versuchte die hilflose Wut und Verzweiflung zu verdrängen, die ihn seit Tagen erfüllte. Irgendetwas musste es doch geben was sie tun konnten. Irgendeinen Weg musste es doch geben! Doch was sollte er tun? Was sollte er gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger ausrichten, wenn noch nicht einmal Dumbledore etwas tun konnte? Er war ein Kind, er war zehn Jahre alt und auch wenn die gesamte magische Welt es glaubte, er hatte Voldemort damals mitnichten besiegt. Seine Mutter hatte den Dunklen Lord für kurze Zeit besiegt und dafür hatte sie mit ihrem Leben bezahlt.

„Ich will zu Papa.", flüsterte Faith und schmiegte sich in seine Arme.

Wieder fühlte Harry wie die Schuldgefühle ihn übermannten. Er zwang sich die Worte, die Sara zu ihm gesagt hatte, ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Nein, sagte er sich. Er hatte keine Schuld. Es war einzig und allein Voldemort, der dafür verantwortlich war und die Schuld trug. Nicht er.

Harry fasste Faiths Hand fester und ging mit ihr durch den Garten, auf die steinerne Bank zu, die unter den alten Eichen stand. Sie setzten sich und Harry nahm seine Schwester in die Arme.

„Ich will auch, dass Sirius zurückkommt, Faith.", murmelte er und hörte, wie seine Stimme bebte.

Schweigend hielten sie sich fest. Schließlich sagte Harry:

„Komm, Faith. Es wird langsam kühl. Wir sollten zurück ins Haus gehen.", und stand auf.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa schon gehen? Jetzt, wo ich dich endlich gefunden habe."

Harry wirbelte herum und erstarrte. Vor ihm, nur wenige Meter entfernt, stand Voldemort, umringt von einigen seiner Anhänger. Dass es der Dunkle Lord war, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Rote, schlangenähnliche Augen sahen ihn aus einem weißen Gesicht an.

„Hat dir mein Anblick die Sprache verschlagen?"

Die kalte, spöttische Stimme und das Gelächter der übrigen Todesser ließen Harry seine Angst vergessen. Und während er mit einer Hand Faiths umklammert hielt und mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab, funkelte er den Zauberer wütend an, der seine Eltern ermordet hatte.

„Wo ist Sirius? Wo hältst du ihn gefangen?"

„Sirius? Sirius Black?"

Harry jedoch antwortete nicht. War es wirklich Überraschung gewesen, die für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks in diesen roten Augen aufgeflackert war? Was auch immer Voldemort erwartet hatte, dass er solch eine Frage stellte, war es mit Sicherheit nicht gewesen. Hoffnung loderte in ihm auf. War Sirius vielleicht gar nicht gefangen? War er Pettigrew, diesem Verräter, entkommen?

„Ja, Sirius Black weilt in meinen Kerkern. Er lebt noch, aber nicht mehr lange. Willst du deinen Paten wieder sehen?"

Harry hörte die Belustigung in der kalten Stimme und begriff, dass Voldemort mit ihm spielte. Er schluckte und die Hoffnung, die ihn erfasst hatte, schwand augenblicklich als er schlagartig begriff, dass Faith und er sich in tödlicher Gefahr befanden. Die Furcht drohte ihn zu überwältigen. _Was sollte er nur tun?_ Voldemort würde sie beide umbringen. Und das durfte nicht geschehen. Faith durfte nichts geschehen. Dass würde er sich nie verzeihen. Oh, warum hatte er nur darauf bestanden in den Garten zu gehen? Und warum war Faith ihm nur gefolgt?

Reden, er musste reden. Vielleicht würde Sara sie vermissen. Wenn es ihm gelang Voldemort hinzuhalten, vielleicht würde ihm dann irgendetwas einfallen. Er machte den Mund auf, doch kein Laut wollte ihm über die Lippen kommen. Was durch seine Angst drang, die ihn lähmte, war ein lautes Bellen, ein drohendes Knurren.

Im nächsten Augenblick sah Harry einen riesigen Hund auf Voldemort und seine Anhänger zurasen. Und dann brach die Hölle aus. Sirius verwandelte sich und schrie:

„Harry, Faith, lauft!"

Während Sirius den Dunklen Lord und dessen Anhänger angriff, rief Voldemort:

„Bringt mir den Jungen!" und hob seinen Zauberstab. Harry, der immer noch Faiths Hand hielt, warf sich instinktiv auf den Boden und zog Faith mit sich. Wie aus einem dichten Nebel kommend, hörte er Saras, Remus' und Claires Stimmen, die ihre Namen riefen. Harry jedoch widerstand dem Drang sich umzudrehen und ließ Faiths Hand los.

„Lauf zu den Sträuchern, Faith und versteck dich! Los!", zischte er und sprang auf.

Keinen Augenblick zu früh. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es den Flüchen auszuweichen. Voldemort und zwei seiner Anhänger waren erschreckend nah gekommen. Harry wusste, dass er sich verteidigen musste. Er hatte keine Wahl. Und dann dachte er gar nichts mehr. Er kämpfte um sein Leben. Irgendein Zauber durchbrach sein magisches Schild und die Wucht des Fluches ließ ihn auf die Knie fallen. Schwindelig versuchte er wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch zu seiner größten Überraschung traf ihn kein weiterer Fluch. Harry sah auf und raffte sich schwerfällig auf. Seine Gegner kämpften mit Dumbledore. Wie der Anführer des Phönixordens hierher gekommen war, wusste Harry nicht, doch hatte er nicht die Kraft darüber nachzudenken. Panisch schaute er sich um und was er sah, ließ ihn erstarren.

Voldemort hielt Faith fest.

„Potter, wenn du nicht willst, dass ihr etwas geschieht, komm her und wirf deinen Zauberstab fort."

Faith schrie und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Voldemorts Griff war zu stark für sie. Harry ließ den Zauberstab sinken und ging auf die beiden zu.

„Lass deinen Zauberstab fallen, Potter!"

Harry blickte in Faiths weißes Gesicht und ließ seinen Zauberstab los.

An die darauf folgenden Ereignisse würde sich Harry später nie mehr deutlich erinnern. Nur die Angst und der Hass blieben ihm glasklar in Erinnerung. Als Harry tat, was Voldemort verlangt hatte, glitt ein Lächeln über dessen hageres Gesicht. Dann machte er eine Handbewegung und Faith fiel schreiend zu Boden. Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, hatte Voldemort ihn am Arm ergriffen.

„Noch einmal wirst du mir nicht entkommen.", zischte er.

Harry wehrte sich mit aller Kraft. _Faith, er musste zu Faith!_ Plötzlich prallte etwas gegen sie und Voldemorts Griff lockerte sich. Harry riss sich los und warf sich neben Faith nieder. Während Sara sich auf Voldemort stürzte und wie wahnsinnig auf ihn einschlug, brach Harry Voldemorts Zauber. Faiths Schreie verstummten, doch sie bewegte sie nicht, lag regungslos in seinen Armen.

„_Sara, Faith!"_

Sirius' Schrei ließ ihn aufschauen. Sara sackte langsam nieder und Harry sprang auf. Weißglühende Wut und Hass rissen ihn mit sich fort. Für einen Augenblick traf sich sein Blick mit Sirius'.

„Hilf mir, Sirius!", schrie er und hob seine Hand.

Doch sein Zischen war nicht das Einzige. Auch Remus und Claire, die plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht waren, hatten den alten Zauberspruch benutzt. Ihre silbernen Strahlen kreuzten sich und das blendende helle Licht traf Voldemort mit voller Wucht. Aus Sirius' Zauberstab schoss ein gleißend grünes Licht. Und auch Sirius verfehlte den Dunklen Lord nicht. Harry sah, wie das Licht Voldemort einhüllte. Es war das Letzte, was er sah, bevor ihn Dunkelheit umschlang.

* * *

Behutsam strich Sirius über Harrys Stirn. Immer noch glühte Harry mit Fieber und Sirius seufzte. Harry würde überleben, doch es war knapp gewesen. Der Zauberspruch hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet und noch dazu, wo er ohne Zauberstab gezaubert hatte. Etwas von dem Sirius immer noch nicht wusste, wie Harry das fertig gebracht hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd, steckte Sirius die Decke fester. Nie wieder wollte er solch eine Angst ausstehen. Als er gedacht hatte, Sara und Faith verloren zu haben, war etwas in ihm zerbrochen. Dass er tatsächlich den Todesfluch angewandt hatte, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, konnte er immer noch nicht fassen. Selbst in seinen Zeiten als Auror hatte er diesen Fluch nie benutzt. Doch vielleicht ängstigte ihn mehr die Tatsache, dass es ihm vollkommen gleichgültig war. Er bereute es nicht. Um seine Familie zu schützen, hätte er alles getan.

Er dachte an den Hass, an die kalte Wut, die er in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte, als Harry ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Beinahe schwarz waren dessen Augen gewesen und Sirius hatte einen Schauder nicht unterdrücken können. Dass ein Kind solch einen Hass fühlen sollte, war einfach nicht richtig.

Plötzlich fühlte er zwei weiche Arme um sich. Er lehnte sich gegen Sara und schloss die Augen.

„Weißt du, was ich mich frage? Ob es je so weit gekommen wäre, wäre ich damals nicht geflohen?"

„Oh, Sirius. Du hast keine Schuld an dem was geschehen ist, genauso wenig wie Harry. Hör endlich auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Meinst du nicht, dass es endlich an der Zeit ist dir selbst zu vergeben?"

„Vielleicht hast du Recht.", sagte Sirius leise, öffnete die Augen und drehte sich herum. Mit einer Hand streichelte er über Saras Wange, beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Als er sich endlich vor ihr löste, brauchte er eine Weile bis er wieder zu Atem kam.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich je wieder sehe.", sagte er heiser und dachte an jene Augenblicke, in denen er neben seiner Familie gekniet hatte, neben Sara und den Kindern, die leblos vor ihm gelegen hatten. Erst als ihm allmählich zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, dass alle drei atmeten, war er aufgesprungen und hatte wie von Sinnen nach einem Heiler geschrieen.

Dass sich die übrig gebliebenen Anhänger Voldemorts sich nach dem Fall ihres Gebieters ergaben, bekam er nicht mit. Erst als Sara und die Kinder nach Hogwarts gebracht worden waren und sie dort versorgt wurden, war ihm aufgefallen, dass ihn niemand verhaftet hatte. Und dort, neben Harrys Bett, hatte er Remus gegenüber gestanden, der mit sorgenvoller Miene auf Harry gesehen hatte. Doch in den ersten Stunden und die folgende Nacht hatten sie kaum miteinander geredet, als sie gewacht hatten. Sara war am nächsten Tag wieder zu sich gekommen. Sie hatte sich schnell erholt. Der Zustand der Kinder dagegen war lange kritisch gewesen, sodass sie erst vor zwei Tagen nach Godric's Hollow zurückgekehrt waren.

Eine sanfte Berührung riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf. Sara lächelte und ihre Stimme war leicht. Doch lag in ihren Augen etwas, das vorher nicht da gewesen war.

„Habe ich dir nicht irgendwann einmal gesagt, dass du mich nicht so schnell wieder loswirst?"

Wortlos drückte Sirius Sara an sich. Wie sehr er Sara doch liebte. Als sich Sara aus seinen Armen wand, sagte sie:

„Komm auf die Terrasse. Lass Harry schlafen. Bigi wird auf ihn aufpassen."

Er nickte.

„Ja, ich komme gleich."

Sara gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und ging.

Sirius saß noch eine Weile an Harrys Bett und betrachtete seinen Patensohn. Schließlich stand er auf und beugte sich über ihn. Ihm war gerade etwas eingefallen. Vor lauter Sorge hatte er schlicht und einfach vergessen, welcher Tag heute war.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry.", sagte Sirius leise und küsste Harry auf die Stirn. Traurig sah er auf Harrys reglose, schlafende Gestalt.

Er richtete sich auf, drehte sich um und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. In der offenen Tür stand Remus und sah ihn schweigend an. Sirius seufzte lautlos. Er wusste, er schuldete seinem alten Freund eine Erklärung. In den letzten Tagen war es zu keinem längeren Gespräch zwischen ihnen gekommen und Sirius hatte auch nicht nach einer Gelegenheit gesucht. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen war seltsam distanziert. Sie waren einander fremd geworden. Von der Nähe und dem Vertrauen, das einst zwischen ihnen geherrscht hat, war nichts mehr geblieben. Wenn sie allein gewesen waren, hatte meist unbehagliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen gehangen.

Und jetzt blickten sie sich stumm an, nicht wissend, wie sie anfangen sollten, wie sie die letzten zehn Jahre überbrücken sollten. Es war Remus' Stimme, die zögerlich die Stille brach.

„Warum bist du damals geflohen, Sirius? Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen und hast mir die Wahrheit erzählt?"

Sirius schluckte, versuchte genügend Mut aufzubringen und wusste doch, dass, wenn er jetzt nicht die Wahrheit sagte, jede Chance auf einen Neuanfang zwischen ihnen zerstört werden würde.

„Vielleicht hätte ich das wirklich tun sollen. Vielleicht wäre Harry und uns dadurch viel Kummer erspart geblieben. Ich weiß es nicht, Remus. Aber als ich James und Lily fand, war ich außer mir. Und das Wissen, dass ich es gewesen war, der sie dazu überredet hatte Peter zu vertrauen, war unerträglich. James und Lily wollten mich als ihren Geheimniswahrer haben. Lily war von meinen Vorschlag Peter zu vertrauen nicht sehr angetan. Ich jedoch war überzeugt…ich dachte…"

„…dass es die perfekte Lösung wäre zu verhindern, dass James' und Lilys Versteck jemals gefunden werden könnte.", beende Remus den Satz.

„Du hast mich verdächtigt, nicht wahr? Du hast geglaubt, ich wäre zu Voldemort übergelaufen."

Sirius zwang sich Remus direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja, das habe ich. Und dafür werde ich mir nie vergeben. Ich habe es getan, weil du ein Werwolf bist und das ist unentschuldbar. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir dafür je verzeihen kannst.

Aber das ist mir erst später klar geworden. In jener Nacht in Godric's Hollow, Remus, ich war wie betäubt, fassungslos, konnte nicht begreifen was geschehen war. Und als Hagrid dann kam und sagte, Harry solle bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel leben, da konnte ich nicht anders als zu fliehen. Ich wollte nur Harry in Sicherheit bringen und ich hatte Angst, dass ich nach Askaban gebracht werden würde, bevor ich die Wahrheit erklären hätte können."

„Du weißt, dass es einige Male geschehen ist. Auch der Orden hat Unschuldige nach Askaban gebracht.", fügte er einen Augenblick später hinzu und merkte erst jetzt, dass sie immer noch in Harrys Zimmer standen.

Remus schwieg und schüttelte schließlich seufzend den Kopf.

„Komm, Sirius, lass Harry schlafen und sich erholen. Es hat keinen Sinn nachzudenken, was geschehen wäre, wärest du nicht mit Harry geflohen. Die Hauptsache ist, dass Harry und wir am Leben sind und Voldemort besiegt worden ist. Und Harry und Faith wieder gesund werden."

Verblüfft folgte Sirius Remus hinaus.

„Dann bist du…dann hast du…"

Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, lächelte ihn traurig an.

„Ja, Sirius, ich habe dir verziehen. Du hast, glaube ich, schon genug unter dem Wissen gelitten, welche Konsequenzen deine damaligen Entscheidungen nach sich gezogen haben.

Abgesehen davon muss ich dich auch um Verzeihung bitten. Ich habe dich ebenfalls verdächtigt. Jahrelang habe ich geglaubt, dass du James und Lily verraten hast. Obwohl ich eigentlich wissen hätte müssen, dass du dazu nicht fähig sein würdest. Und auch dafür, dass ich damals gegen dich kämpfte, als wir uns trafen und ich dich nicht anhörte. Es tut mir leid."

Sirius starrte Remus sprachlos an. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, streckte er zaghaft seine Arme aus. Im nächsten Augenblick umarmten sie sich.

Als sie sich beide wieder gefasst hatten, sagte Sirius:

„Schon vergessen. Schließlich war ich es, der dich verwundet hat, was mir wiederum Leid tun. Und Remus, danke, danke für alles was du für Harry, Sara und Faith getan hast."

Remus nickte, seine Wangen färbten sich rot.

„Dafür brauchst du mir nicht zu danken. Das war selbstverständlich."

Wenig später gingen sie zusammen auf die Terrasse. Sirius blickte auf die kleine Faith, die eingepackt in einer bunten Decke friedlich in Saras Armen schlief und sah dann hinauf in den

strahlendblauen Himmel. Ja, der Albtraum war endlich vorüber und sobald Faith und Harry wider auf den Beinen waren, würden sie Harrys Geburtstag nachfeiern.

* * *

Als Harry erwachte, lag er in einem Bett. Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. Das helle Licht, das in sein Zimmer strömte, schmerzte ihn. _Wo war er?_ _Was war geschehen?_ Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm hoch, doch waren es nur Bruchstücke und sie entglitten ihm wieder. Vorsichtig wandte er den Kopf. Sein Blick fiel auf eine kleine Gestalt, die schlafend in dem Sessel saß, der neben seinem Bett stand. Schlagartig kehrte seine Erinnerung zurück. Er erstarrte und setzte sich ruckartig auf, nur um gleich darauf mit einem Stöhnen zurück in die Kissen zu sinken, als Schmerz in seinem Kopf explodierte.

„Harry, du bist wach!"

„Faith…", flüsterte Harry und konnte es nicht fassen, als Faith aufsprang und in seine Arme stürzte.

„Du lebst."

Einen Augenblick später traten Sirius und Sara ins Zimmer. Mit strahlenden Gesichtern umarmten sie ihn.

„Sirius.", wisperte Harry und konnte es kaum glauben. Es dauerte lang bis er sich aus Sirius' Armen löste.

„Was ist geschehen? Wo warst du? Wir dachten, Voldemort hätte dich…"

Sirius drückte ihn an sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann begann er zu erzählen, wie das Veritaserum, das ihm eingeflößt worden war, ihn krank gemacht hatte und wie Peter Pettigrew ihn aus Hogwarts entführt hatte.

„Wir hatten Hogwarts schon beinahe verlassen, als meine Gedanken klarer wurden. Vielleicht war es die frische Luft, jedenfalls wurde ich mir meiner Umgebung wieder bewusst.

Ich erkannte Peter und griff ihn an. Etwas, was nicht gerade das Klügste gewesen ist, ich weiß. Zudem hatte ich ja noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab, aber meine Wut und mein Hass waren stärker. Und wäre ich nicht so ein Wrack gewesen, nachdem diese Dummköpfe eimerweise Veritaserum in mich hineingeschüttet haben, hätte ich ihn auch besiegt. So aber schaffte es Peter mich außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er schleppte mich zu der Heulenden Hütte, fesselte mich dort und ließ mich dann allein. Ich denke, er ist einfach in Panik geraten. Außerdem hatte er immer Schwierigkeiten selbst mit den einfachsten Zaubersprüchen fertig zu werden, wenn er aufgeregt und nervös war. Er wollte wohl Verstärkung holen. Aber weshalb auch immer er mich in der Heulenden Hütte zurückließ, es war ein mehr als unglaubliches Glück.

Ich wusste, dass ich so schnell wie möglich die Hütte verlassen musste. Doch ich konnte die Fesseln nicht lösen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich einen Ausweg zu finden. Schließlich verwandelte ich mich in meine Animagusform und schaffte es so die Fesseln abzustreifen. Die nächsten vier Tage verbrachte ich auf der Straße. Ich war immer noch ein wenig desorientiert und erschöpft. Also dauerte es ein wenig länger bis ich endlich Godric's Hollow erreichte.

Dort dachte ich würde ich mich erholen können und wieder zu Kräften kommen. Dann wollte ich nach Hause, zu euch zurückkehren. Als ich Godric's Hollow jedoch erreichte, sah ich zu meinem größten Entsetzen dich und Faith, umringt von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern. Kaum, dass ich euch sah, handelte ich. Ohne Nachzudenken stürzte ich mich geradewegs auf Voldemort und seine Todesser."

Sirius verstummte, ergriff seine Schultern und zog ihn an sich.

„Jag' mir nie wieder solch eine Angst ein, Harry. Hast du mich verstanden?", sagte er und schob ihn ein Stückchen fort.

Harry nickte und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Was geschah mit Voldemort?"

Sirius lächelte kalt.

„Er ist besiegt. Wir haben ihn getötet. Und diesmal ist er wirklich tot. Es wird noch lange dauern bis alle Anhänger Voldemorts gefunden und vor Gericht gebracht worden sind, aber ich bin sicher, dass der Krieg bald vorbei sein wird, jetzt da Voldemort gefallen ist."

Harry schauderte, als er sich an Voldemorts rote, unbarmherzige Augen erinnerte.

„Ich bin froh.", sagte er leise und dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Wie kam eigentlich Dumbledore hierher? Woher wusste er es?"

„Dafür haben wir Bigi zu danken.", sagte Sara.

„Als wir Sirius' Bellen hörten und in den Garten liefen, hat sie sich nach Hogwarts aufgemacht."

„Ja, sie hat uns alle gerettet. Wäre keine Hilfe gekommen…", sagte Sirius, brachte seinen Satz aber nicht zu Ende. Kopfschüttelnd, fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn.

„Bigi hatte ich vollkommen vergessen. Dass ich sie damals nicht gesehen habe…aber selbst wenn, es hätte vermutlich auch nichts geändert."

„Woher wusste Voldemort eigentlich, dass wir in Godric's Hollow waren?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

Sirius' Augen verdunkelten sich schlagartig.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau. Wir können es nur vermuten. Aber ich fürchte, dass Peter mich gesucht hat und als er herausfand, dass du dich in Godric's Hollow aufhältst, muss er es seinem Gebieter sofort mitgeteilt haben.", sagte er und presste seine Zähne aufeinander.

„Peter, diese Ratte, ist natürlich verschwunden. Geflohen. Aber eines Tages wird er dafür bezahlen. Eines Tages wird er dafür bezahlen, was er James und Lily und uns angetan hat."

Dann lächelte er schwach und strich Harry eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Aber nun schlaf. Du bist immer noch reichlich blass, Harry. Und ich werde Remus und Claire Bescheid sagen. Auch sie haben sich Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Sara flößte ihm ein wenig Tee ein, fütterte ihn wie ein Baby und deckte ihn zu. Das Letzte was Harry sah, war Sara, die Faith hinausscheuchte.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

Der Hexenwoche einen letzten Blick zuwerfend, warf Sara die Zeitschrift entnervt auf den Tisch. Es gab immer noch zu viele Dinge, die sie einfach nicht verstand. Seufzend hob sie ihr Gesicht zur Sonne empor und genoss die noch warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Auch wenn es bereits Mitte Oktober war, war es ein schöner Tag.

Als sie Sirius' und Faiths Gelächter hörte, das zu ihr herüber scholl, lächelte sie leicht, erfüllt von grenzenloser Dankbarkeit. Gelegentlich konnte sie es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie alle das Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort überlebt hatten. Sara unterdrückte einen Schauder, als sie sich an jene Augenblicke erinnerte, in denen sie gedacht hatte, ihre Tochter wäre tot.

Wenn sie nur Magie besessen hätte, wenn sie nur dazu fähig gewesen wäre, sie hätte diesen Bastard kaltblütig ermordet. Dass sie eines Tages solch einen Hass fühlen würde, hätte sie niemals gedacht. Aber seit Sirius und Harry in ihr Leben getreten waren, hatte sie viele Überraschungen und ungewöhnliche Dinge erlebt. Und wahrscheinlich würde sich das auch in Zukunft nicht ändern, dachte sie schmunzelnd. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und dachte wieder an Sirius' Vorschlag hier zu bleiben. Mehr oder weniger hatte sie zugestimmt, aber wollte sie wirklich in Godric's Hollow wohnen bleiben? In einer Welt, zu der sie nicht gehörte? In der sie sich immer fremd fühlen würde? In der sie kaum zurechtkommen würde?

Gegen ihren Willen wanderten ihre Gedanken zu den ersten Wochen nachdem Voldemort besiegt worden war. Sobald das Zaubereiministerium und der Minister von den Ereignissen erfahren hatten, hatte Dumbledore seine gesamten Überredungskünste anwenden müssen um Fudge zu überzeugen, dass Sirius in der Tat unschuldig war. Und immer noch hatte es Zweifel gegeben, der Zaubereiminister hätte nichts lieber getan als Sirius ins Ministerium geschafft und ihn dort zu verhören.

Doch da Veritaserum bei Sirius nicht mehr den gewünschten Effekt haben würde, hatte es keine Möglichkeit mehr gegeben die Wahrheit zweifelsfrei festzustellen. Was Sirius vor einer Festnahme rettete, waren die Aussagen der Ordensmitglieder, die ihnen an jenem Tag zur Hilfe geeilt waren. Ein Todesser hätte seinen Gebieter kaum mit dem Todesfluch angegriffen und dieser Logik konnte sich auch Fudge nicht verschließen.

Doch stur wie er war, hatte er Sirius doch tatsächlich wegen Entführung von Harry Potter vor Gericht bringen wollen. Dieser Gedanke erfüllte Sara bis heute mit Zorn. Doch Fudge hatte diesen Plan sehr schnell aufgegeben, als überraschend der Anwalt der Potters auf der Bildfläche erschienen war. In dem jungen Cole hatten sie einen unerwarteten Verbündeten gefunden. Wie Sirius ihr erzählt hatte, war dessen Vater kaum drei Wochen nach dem ersten Sturz Voldemorts von Todessern umgebracht worden und seitdem hatte der Sohn die Besitztümer der Potters verwaltet. Cole hatte gemeint, dass Sirius, nach dem Tod von Harrys Eltern als Harrys Pate jedes Recht dazu gehabt hatte das Kind in Sicherheit zu bringen, sodass letztendlich alles gut ausgegangen war.

Wenn nur die Kinder das Erlebte auch so gut überstanden hätten. Doch Sara wusste, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Sie sah es in Harrys und Faiths Augen. Es würde seine Zeit brauchen bis beide die Geschehnisse verarbeitet hatten. Harry schien sich zudem noch an dem Tod seiner Mutter die Schuld zu geben. Sirius und sie hatten beide mit Harry gesprochen, doch ob Harry es wirklich akzeptiert hatte, dass er an den Geschehnissen keinerlei Schuld trug, bezweifelte sie. Meine beiden, dachte Sara zärtlich. Sirius und Harry waren sich in mancher Hinsicht doch so ähnlich. Auch Sirius machte sich bis heute Vorwürfe für seine damaligen Entscheidungen.

Doch vielleicht würde es beiden gut tun hier zu bleiben, nicht nur Harry, der nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen sollte, sondern auch Sirius. Hier in diesem Haus konnte Sirius seinen Erinnerungen nicht entfliehen. Sirius hatte eigentlich überhaupt nicht in Godric's Hollow bleiben wollen, aber Harry liebte das Haus seiner Eltern, sodass Sirius sich widerwillig damit abgefundne hatte hier zu bleiben.

Und wenn es ihre Familie glücklich machen würde in der magischen Welt zu leben, wie konnte sie dann dagegen sein? Schließlich hatte Sirius auch beinahe zehn Jahre in ihrer Heimat, unter Muggeln verbracht. Was für ihn auch nicht gerade einfach sein gewesen konnte, wie sie jetzt begriff. So jedenfalls konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass es bestimmt auch in Zukunft nicht langweilig werden würde.

Sara hangelte nach der Zeitschrift und schlug sie in der Mitte auf. Vielleicht sollte sie doch ein wenig mehr über die Zaubererwelt erfahren, wenn sie in Zukunft hier leben würde, dachte sie und warf einen Blick in Richtung Terrassentür, wo schnelle Schritte und Gelächter das Kommen von Sirius und Faith ankündigten.

* * *

Nachdem Harry das Haus zum dritten Mal umrundet hatte, ließ er sich erschöpft ins Gras fallen und lehnte sich gegen den dicken Stamm des Kirschbaums.

Er war froh, dass er endlich wieder genug Kraft besaß um eine längere Weile außerhalb des Hauses zu verbringen. Wie er es gehasst hatte im Bett bleiben zu müssen, weil er zu schwach gewesen war um aufzustehen. Aber das war nun glücklicherweise vorbei. Und auch seine Magie würde er bald wieder benutzen können.

Harry seufzte. Nie zuvor hatte er darauf achten müssen, dass er seine Magie nicht anwandte und es fiel ihm mehr als schwer. Er sehnte sich danach und wusste doch, dass er nicht zaubern konnte. Es war zu gefährlich. Er hatte es auf die harte Weise gelernt, hatte Dumbledore, den Heilern in Hogwarts und Sirius nicht glauben wollen, die ihm mit ersten Gesichtern verboten hatten vorerst Magie anzuwenden, da er, wie sie gesagt hatten, angeblich beinahe seine ganze Magie aufgebraucht hatte, als er den Parselzauberspruch verwendet hatte.

Also hatte er versucht zu zaubern und war prompt ohnmächtig geworden. Harry schnitt eine Grimasse, als er sich erinnerte. Geduld, er musste Geduld haben. Jedenfalls war es das, was Sirius ihm immer sagte, wenn seine schlechte Laune Überhand nahm. Aber das war nicht gerade einfach. Er war noch nie besonders geduldig gewesen. Und Madame Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester, hatte auf seine Frage, wie lange es denn noch dauerte, nur den Kopf schütteln können und gesagt sie wisse es nicht. Wie sollte er da geduldig sein?

„Harry!"

Als er Faiths Stimme hörte, stand Harry auf. Faith lief auf ihn zu und ergriff seine Hände.

„Wir haben einen Wunsch frei. Papa hat gesagt, wir dürfen uns was wünschen!", sagte sie und sah mit strahlenden Augen auf.

Harry lächelte, als er auf Faith schaute. Ein seltsames Gemisch aus Erleichterung, Glück und Angst stieg in ihm auf. Er war glücklich, dass Faith in diesem Augenblick lachen konnte, doch die letzte Nacht war ihm noch deutlich in Erinnerung, wie auch viele Nächte zuvor. Wieder sah er Faith mit aufgerissenen Augen im Bett sitzen, zutiefst verängstigt von dem Albtraum, der sie gefangen gehalten hatte.

Und wieder hatte sie bei ihm Schutz gesucht. Sirius und Sara wussten nicht, dass Faith des Nachts zu ihm kam, wussten nichts von den Albträumen. Oder von seinen, dachte Harry. Wie er Faith tröstete, so tröstete sie ihn. Dass er selten eine Nacht durchschlief, machte ihm jedoch nichts aus. Er liebte Faith so sehr und er wusste, dass er, wäre seine kleine Schwester nicht gewesen, die Kraft nicht aufgebracht hätte den alten Zauberspruch zu benutzen, den er im Tagebuch seiner Mutter gefunden hatte.

„Tatsächlich? Weshalb?", fragte Harry.

Faith hüpfte auf und ab.

„Papa hat mir von Hogwarts erzählt und ich war traurig, dass ich nicht nächstes Jahr mit dir zur Schule gehen kann. Also hat er gesagt, dass ich dafür einen Wunsch frei habe und ich hab' gesagt, dass du auch einen haben müsstest. Da hat er gemeint, wir sollten uns zusammen etwas überlegen."

Harry drückte Faiths Hand und lächelte.

„Danke, das war nett von dir."

„Ja, nicht wahr?"

Während Faith laut überlegte, was sie sich wünschen könnten, wanderten Harrys Gedanken zu Hogwarts. Er würde erst nächstes Jahr zur Schule gehen. Mit seiner augenblicklichen Unfähigkeit seine Magie zu benutzen, hätte es keinen Sinn gemacht früher anzufangen. Abgesehen davon würde es noch eine Weile dauern bis er seine alte Energie zurück gewonnen hatte. Als die Schule begonnen hatte, war er noch nicht einmal fähig gewesen mehr als zwei Schritte zu machen.

Und darüber war Harry nicht unbedingt traurig. So sehr er sich auch darauf freute, so sehr fürchtete er sich auch davor nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Weder Sirius noch Sara hatten es geschafft die Zeitungen vor ihm zu verstecken. Er hasste die Vorstellung berühmt zu sein, gefeiert zu werden, weil er den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte. Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, als er an die Zeitungsartikel dachte, die er gelesen hatte und wieder erfüllte ihn hilflose Wut. Es war nicht wahr, was die Zeitungen schrieben.

Er hatte Voldemort niemals besiegt. Damals war es seine Mutter gewesen. Er, ein fünfzehn Monate altes Baby hatte keinen Anteil daran gehabt. Er lebte, weil seine Mutter ihr Leben für ihn gegeben hatte.

Und auch vor zweieinhalb Monaten hatte er Voldemort nicht besiegt. Es würde immer noch Krieg herrschen, wären Faith, Sara, Sirius, Remus and Claire nicht gewesen, sowie Dumbledore and der Phönixorden. Und nicht zu vergessen Bigi, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass gerade noch rechtzeitig Hilfe eintraf. Wäre er Voldemort alleine entgegengetreten, wäre die Welt immer noch an die Dunkelheit verloren.

Er wusste es. Aber das wollte niemand wissen. Die Wahrheit schien niemanden zu interessieren. Am allerwenigsten Fudge, der ihn unbedingt hatte sprechen wollen um ihm irgendeinen Orden zu überreichen, den er überhaupt nicht haben wollte. Und sich mit dem Minister treffen, wollte er schon gar nicht. Nicht nachdem Fudge Sirius unbedingt hatte verhaften wollen. Er hatte es erst später durch Zufall erfahren, als er ein Gespräch zwischen Sirius und Remus gehört hatte, einige Wochen nachdem er aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war.

Doch zum Glück war es Dumbledore gelungen Fudge davon zu überzeugen, dass er noch zu krank sei und auch die Reporter hatten seinen Worten glücklicherweise Glauben geschenkt, dass er die ersten Wochen in Hogwarts gewesen war und seitdem außer Landes weilte, um sich zu erholen, wie Albus Dumbledore gesagt hatte.

Das Lächeln, das über Harrys Gesicht glitt, schwand, als sie die kleine steinerne Bank erreichten. Irgendwie weckte die Bank ungute Erinnerungen in Harry. Zwar hatte Dumbledore ihm versichert, dass er selbst die Schutzzauber am Haus angebracht hatte, doch Harry fühlte sich nicht vollkommen sicher. Obwohl der Krieg vorüber war, war immer noch ein Großteil von Voldemorts Anhängern auf freiem Fuß, auch wenn sich der Orden und die Ministerien der verschiedenen Länder alle Mühe gaben sie zu finden und gefangen zu nehmen. Auch Peter Pettigrew war gefangen genommen worden, worüber Harry nicht gerade unglücklich war und wartete auf seinen Prozess.

Plötzlich wurde Harry bewusst, dass Faith ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte und auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hab' gefragt, ob wir nicht nach Hause fahren könnten. Ich weiß, dass wir jetzt hier wohnen, aber ich vermisse unser Baumhaus, die Wälder. Hier gibt es keine solchen Wälder wie daheim. Und ich will zu Oma und Opa."

Als er in Faiths traurige blaue Augen sah, überkam auch ihn ein Gefühl von Heimweh. Er sah ihr Haus von seinen Augen, sein Zimmer. Auch wenn er in Kanada nicht geboren war, dort war er aufgewachsen und Faiths Großeltern sah er als seine eigenen an. Er vermisste sie sehr und sie würden sich ebenfalls freuen. Sie waren so besorgt gewesen am Telefon.

„Und Remus und Claire könnten ebenfalls mitkommen.", sagte Faith aufgeregt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Faith, du weiß doch, dass sie bald heiraten wollen."

„Sie könnten dort heiraten. Es wird ihnen bestimmt gefallen."

Dagegen gab es nichts zu sagen und Harry sah zur Terrasse, wo Sirius und Sara standen und ihnen winkten.

„Ja, vielleicht werden sie auch mitkommen.", sagte er und warf Faith einen Seitenblick zu.

„Komm!", sagte er und begann zu laufen.

Als Sirius auf Harry und Faith schaute und ihr Gelächter hörte, verzog sich sein Mund zu einem breiten Lächeln. Er war so glücklich und erleichtert, dass die Ereignisse sie nicht für immer traumatisiert hatten. Die Geschehnisse würden sie niemals vergessen, aber mit der Zeit würden die Erinnerungen verblassen.

Wie groß Harry geworden ist. Elf Jahre, dachte Sirius erstaunt und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn er wohl manche Fehler begangen hatte, sein Versprechen Harry zu beschützen hatte er gehalten. Wenn James und Lily Harry jetzt nur sehen könnten, doch er wusste, sie wären stolz auf ihren Sohn.

„Woran denkst du?"

Sirius wandte sich um, legte einen Arm um Sara.

„An die Vergangenheit."

Sara stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du solltest es nicht zu oft tun. Blicke lieber in die Zukunft.", sagte sie, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in Richtung der Kinder, die freudestrahlend und außer Atem die Terrasse erreicht hatten.

Ja, auf die Zukunft, dachte Sirius und fragte sich, was er und Sara jetzt tun sollten. Jetzt, wo sie hoffentlich niemand mehr verfolgen würde, jetzt, wo sie sich nicht mehr verstecken mussten. Lächelnd schloss Sirius seine Familie in die Arme. Es gab in der Tat Vieles, worüber er nachdenken musste.

* * *

**A/N: **Auch wenn es ziemlich lange gedauert hat, die Geschichte ist endlich fertig. Ich hab's tatsächlich geschafft! Vielen herzlichen Dank an alle, die reviewt haben! Über Kommentare, Meinungen und was auch immer sonst noch, würde ich mich natürlich weiterhin freuen.


End file.
